IzayaOC Series
by HoneyBear1874
Summary: It wasn't actually a love story, at least not what most would classify as love. Maybe more like a strange-complicated-creepy-attachment story. Chihiro had changed a lot over the time she knew Izaya, but he had too, so they were the same in that respect. She couldn't say life with him was boring. Mostly a series of vignettes, but they do connect together in an overall story.
1. Fear

Chihiro was a coward.

She wished she could honestly say otherwise, but she couldn't. A nicer way to put it was to say she was easily frightened, but the truth was, Chihiro was borderline paranoid.

She wouldn't open her door unless she knew someone was definitely coming to visit and she made sure to lock the front and bathroom door when she showered. Chihiro would not and could not step in when she saw someone being attacked; she simply hid and called the police before running away. Chihiro never went into haunted houses, cemeteries, or watched scary movies.

Regardless, most of the time Chihiro was either content or bored; every day she woke up, got ready, and went to work. Afterward, she would eat dinner and relax at home. Chihiro tried to go to bed at a reasonable time, although she sometimes stayed up too late on her computer or watching TV. In the morning she did it all over again; this was her perfectly routine life.

The only problem was when Chihiro wasn't content, she was afraid or worried.

It seemed that fear was an all encompassing emotion she felt at least once a day; it would grip a hold of her and refuse to go away entirely. Chihiro tried to be a good person, but she knew fear was holding her back from many things. Sometimes fear is necessary; being worried or stressed keeps you on your guard. It helps you to keep from making horrible decisions or mistakes; Chihiro liked to believe that.

Chihiro was walking to work that day; she usually took her bike, but the front tire was flat and her workplace wasn't far. She still wished she could ride her bike; she carried all her things in a large bag and today she had to carry a box of paperwork too. It was a bit heavy and if she had her bike, Chihiro could've put it in the basket attached to the handles. The sidewalk was crowded and she tripped; the box fell from her hands and the papers not stapled together scattered on the ground.

"Damn it." Chihiro cursed in frustration.

She sighed and began collecting her papers; she was about to grab the last page when someone else's hand had picked it up instead. Chihiro frowned slightly; she hoped it wasn't someone looking to cause trouble. She straightened up and in front of her stood a man that seemed to be about her age.

The first thing Chihiro noticed was how handsome he was; her heart tightened a bit. She was admittedly always awkward around attractive men, and this guy was a looker. His smile was friendly; he held out her papers for her to take.

"Oh, thank you." Chihiro said, putting the papers back inside their box.

The man waved his hand at her words dismissively. "It was no problem; that all looks pretty heavy. May I carry them for you?" He offered politely.

Chihiro smiled cautiously at him. "Thank you, but I'm ok. I'm actually not too far from my work."

"I know." he replied still smiling. Chihiro felt her body stiffen; she was taken off guard at first by his kindness. Now she grew suspicious.

"How do you know that?" Chihiro asked trying to keep her voice from faltering; she didn't want him to know she was a bit shaken.

"I saw the company's name on the papers." he answered simply.

Chihiro let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh, I see. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so suspicious of you."

"Don't feel embarrassed; I didn't mean for it to come out like that." he chuckled.

"Well, thank you again. I have to go or I'll be late." Chihiro explained.

"Ah, sorry to keep you." he said sheepishly; he held out his hand to her and she took it firmly.

"My name is Izaya Orihara, it was nice meeting you."

Chihiro smiled once more before letting go of his hand. "It was nice meeting you too, my name is-"

"I know that already too." he interrupted cheerfully. "I saw your signature on the paper."

"Oh, well, goodbye then Orihara-san." Chihiro said walking away at a fast pace.

Izaya called after her with a smile. "See you around Chihiro-chan!"

 _5 months later:_

Chihiro was walking to the park; she had felt restless all day and figured some fresh air would make her feel better. She missed her old house in the suburbs; the city didn't have much in terms of nature. Chihiro decided to rest on a bench facing a small pond.

It looked so pretty, the sun made the water glitter and she found herself hypnotized for a bit just staring at; she almost didn't realize someone was nearby until they sat down right next to her.

"Good morning, stranger." they greeted lightly. It was Orihara-san.

"Oh, good morning." Chihiro replied; she wasn't sure what else to say.

"You start most of your sentences with the word "oh", don't you?" he asked suddenly.

Chihiro stared at him a bit taken aback. "Uh, I didn't realize. Do I really?" she asked tentatively. She couldn't help but wonder where that came from.

"Sometimes." he replied carelessly. "Are you surprised easily?"

"I suppose." Chihiro answered noncommittally; she was feeling a bit unnerved by him. Chihiro admonished herself at first. He was just making conversation, albeit, somewhat awkwardly. She decided to be friendly and chat with him instead of clamming up.

"So, what brings you here Orihara-san? Do you come here often?" Chihiro inwardly cringed; it almost sounded like she was flirting with him. He smiled easily and seemed to sense her regretting her choice of words.

"Don't be so self-conscious; I do come here now and then. The fresh air is nice. Is that why you're here?"

"Yes, I needed to get out of the house."

Chihiro couldn't help but keep the answers vague and brief around unknown people; it didn't help that Izaya made her feel a bit on edge. He seemed nice, but also slightly….offbeat? Chihiro couldn't really put her finger on the right phrase to describe him.

"You want to get out of here?" he spoke suddenly.

"Huh?"

Izaya smiled patiently. "Let's go somewhere; you and me. We could go get some hotpot; it'd be nice to have a warm lunch with good company, right?" he smiled. His smile never seemed to reach his eyes.

" _That's it._ " Chihiro realized.

Izaya made her uncomfortable. He always smiled kindly, but he didn't seem to mean it. He was handsome and friendly, but she couldn't shake off the feeling she shouldn't even be talking with him. As awful as it sounded, Chihiro got the feeling he was sneaky. Part of her couldn't help being intrigued; who was Izaya Orihara? What were his real intentions, why was he asking her out for lunch? Was he really hiding something like she suspected? Chihiro was tempted to take him up on his offer; who knows what could happen with this mysterious man?

"No thank you Orihara-san. I should be getting back home; perhaps another time." Chihiro got up to leave. It wasn't worth it. She felt a twinge of fear towards him and it was enough to make her back off.

" _Screw curiosity, I'm staying away from this guy._ " Chihiro thought wryly; as interesting as she found Izaya, she was a coward at heart, and though there wasn't much to imply anything was wrong, she felt she'd be better off avoiding him if possible.

Chihiro felt herself calm down as she walked away, but she didn't make it far. Izaya had grabbed her hand, still smiling pleasantly.

"That's pretty rude of you to turn down a perfectly nice outing with a friend." he said. His grip hurt Chihiro's hand; her other hand instinctively went up to push him away, but he grabbed it with surprising ease. His movements were so fast; his grip was bruising. Chihiro felt tears come to her eyes as she panicked.

"Let me go! I swear I'll scream." She threatened; he pulled her closer and covered her mouth with his.

A second later he pushed Chihiro down; she fell on her backside and scooted away from him, tears falling from her eyes. He was laughing hysterically.

"Humans are so interesting! You know you're the first girl to not try to punch me or kiss me back; you must not have much of a backbone." he concluded cheerfully.

Chihiro got up and stared at him in shock; what was he talking about? Was this some kind of fucked up experiment?! She felt her skin crawl at the memory of his touch; the fucking creep! And she had just stood there like an idiot! Chihiro backed away as he smiled down at her.

"Stay the fuck away from me you freak." She growled out; she ran away as fast as she could. When Chihiro was safe inside her own room, she locked all the doors and burst into angry tears.

When she was calmed down, Chihiro went over to her window and looked out, but no one was there. She felt somewhat at ease; he didn't know where she lived and if it really was some freak experiment, than it sounded like he got his "results". As disgusted as Chihiro was, she took some peace in figuring Izaya would not bother her again.

 **Five hours later:**

"She was fun; I'll have to "run into" her again." Izaya decided as he observed Chihiro from his office. He had set up a few cameras in her apartment a month after meeting her by accident. He figured she would be a fun subject in his experiments; she seemed so hesitant and anxious. Then she suddenly threatened him; it was almost scary.

" _Perhaps my influence helped her grow a spine!_ " Izaya thought excitedly. It was fascinating how humans were so dynamic and ever changing; it was all so entertaining and there was so much more he could do to get a reaction from her! There were so many possibilities and Izaya could hardly stop himself from rushing into her room right now.

Namie watched him with bland disgust; she almost felt sorry for that girl. Chihiro at least seemed to have some sense from what Izaya had told her, (she swore he kept her around just so he'd have someone to gloat to) but despite her good instincts, Chihiro had still made the mistake of getting his attention.

" _I've never seen him this fixated before; if he wasn't already insane, I'd say he had lost it completely._ " Namie mused. " _Whatever; it's not my problem._ "

With that, she left Izaya to sit in the dark alone; he giggled every so often as he watched Chihiro stir in her sleep.

"Chi-chan..."


	2. Second Encounter

"She's so cute!" Izaya grinned as Chihiro stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk; she grimaced to herself and continued walking.

Izaya made sure to keep his distance; he wasn't too worried, Chihiro never really looked around at her surroundings; regardless, it was fun sneaking around like this, watching her while she was unaware.

It was interesting to watch her go through her routine lately. She didn't seem as twitchy or nervous and she walked with purpose.

Izaya sort of missed the scared mouse she used to be; true, she only had a bit more backbone, but he missed watching her flinch when someone walked too close to her or when she would look over her shoulder every few minutes or so.

"It was so cute when she got like that." He sighed and walked more slowly; she seemed to tense up and he wanted to make sure his presence wasn't known yet. "Maybe I should've waited before making my real intentions known."

He hadn't thought much of his little experiment; Izaya was bored, and he had plenty of guinea pigs to test. He was well aware he was attractive, and he knew how to use it to his advantage.

Izaya laughed remembering the girl who had punched him the gut when he leaned in for a peck; she ran off crying and blushing after he had dodged her blow. Another girl was very enthusiastic, but she thought he was serious, so he had to cut the experiment short.

He made sure that each girl was a complete stranger to him; if he kissed someone he already knew, then he would be able to easily guess their reaction, and what was the fun in that?

Chihiro was the only one to do absolutely nothing; she just stood there frozen as a statue. Izaya had expected her to either cry or push him off, but she was incapable of even speaking.

"Then she goes and tells me to fuck off; what will she do if I show up again? Kick me? Run away? Scream?" Izaya mind was racing.

He was walking on the other side of the street, right across from Chihiro; she came to a cross walk and Izaya decided to cross it himself.

" _Won't she be in for a pleasant surprise; I wonder if she'll even recognize me in the crowd."_ Izaya thought; it had been a couple of months since their last encounter.

"Watch out!"

Izaya was knocked over just as he was about to walk across the road; as he landed he saw a zooming car go by. The driver honked the horn loudly and turned the corner as the light turned green; the crowd of people walked across, some staring and others ignoring the scene.

"Are you crazy!? Did you not see that car?" Chihiro asked him with a glare; she was breathing harshly and looked somewhat frantic. Izaya stared at her as he pieced together what had happened.

She ran across the street and pushed him out of the way; he failed to notice the car. The light was turning yellow, but the car didn't slow down, it just sped right through.

He could've been killed; if she was just a second late, he would've been hit trying to get to her.

"Orihara-san, if you're okay, I have to get to work-"

"Thank you."

Chihiro frowned and shrugged. "It was nothing, I mean that car really shouldn't of been speeding like that, not when the light was-"

"You saved my life." Izaya was still sprawled out on the ground staring at her as if she had just grown two heads.

"I guess."

Chihiro looked away feeling awkward; she hadn't even realized it was him until she had gotten a good look at his face. She was trying to decide whether or not she was happy that she had pushed him out of the way.

" _He seemed to land on the ground pretty hard."_ She thought with some satisfaction; Izaya had gotten up and stood in front of her. His stare was less shocked, but he wasn't saying anything.

Chihiro turned away firmly. "Goodbye." She speed walked in the opposite direction; the last thing she wanted was to stick around.

" _What are the odds I'd run into him again anyway? Just my luck."_ She grumbled as she continued her walk to work.

Izaya was still standing there; he was leaning against a building staring at the spot where he could've been lying dead, had it not been for the girl he was going to harass. He watched as Chihiro walked away; she didn't spare him a second look as she practically ran off again.

He smiled.


	3. Bottled Angel

Chihiro stood in the middle of the empty office trying to control her trembling; she had no idea where she was and why. Her wrists were chafed from where her captors had tied thick ropes around them and her head was still a bit foggy from the drug they injected into her veins.

She looked around warily, but she was alone; there was a desk, some chairs, a computer, and some basic furniture, but no sign of who the office might belong to. As she scanned the room more carefully she screamed.

A human head was floating in a glass container on a shelf of books.

Chihiro struggled to free herself, but the ropes were tied on tightly and restrained her to a wooden chair; she stared wide eyed at the head and felt a shiver of fear run down her spine.

 _"Is that what they'll do to me?"_ She had no clue why she was there; she was dragged into an alley on her way home and into the back of a truck. Her captors had threatened her with a gun to make her stay still for the injection. The last thing she remembered was passing out.

The head was perfectly preserved, it's eyes open slightly; despite her horror, Chihiro couldn't help take note of how beautiful the woman was. She was wondering what had happened to the rest of her body when the door opened.

"You?!" Chihiro gasped.

"Yep." Izaya answered cheerfully. "It's so nice of you to stop by Chi-chan. Sorry about the ropes, but I didn't want to take any chances."

Chihiro struggled once more to free herself.

"No, no, that won't do." Izaya took out his knife; the quiet clink of the blade made Chihiro freeze.

Izaya laughed. "I won't kill you or anything. I just wanted to show you something." He cut her bonds swiftly and Chihiro took action. She jumped up, pushed Izaya, and ran to the door.

"It's locked you know." Izaya said as he got up. "You don't think I'd just leave it wide open for you, right?"

Chihiro spun around and pressed her back against the door. "What do you want?!"

Izaya pulled the wooden chair closer to his desk. "Please sit down. First things first; I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Did you send those guys to kidnap me? Couldn't you have just talked to me yourself?! You know where I live apparently!" Chihiro's fear was wavering into irritation; still, she was relieved. It didn't seem he would hurt her or anything.

"I'll tell you my reasons for that after you've answered a few of my questions." He gestured to the chair; Chihiro sat down, every nerve in her body on alert.

Izaya sat in his own chair and folded his hands; he looked incredibly amused.

"Tell me, what happens after we die?"

"What? That's your big question?" Chihiro scrutinized him in disbelief; there had to be more to it than that.

Izaya nodded. "Well?"

Chihiro looked at him uncertainly. "Honestly, I have no idea."

"Guess. What do you personally believe?"

"Um," Chihiro hesitated for a moment; she had never given it too much thought herself. She was a bit scared to answer. What if he didn't like what she said? Still, he didn't seem interested in actually harming her; for now she'd just play along.

"I guess I believe in an afterlife. It's scary to think we just end after we die, you know? I'm not sure if there's a heaven or a hell, or even a god." She thought some more. "It would be nice if there was a heaven. It doesn't matter once you're dead though, right?"

Chihiro's light chuckle wasn't returned; Izaya simply smiled blandly.

"Are you scared of death Chi-chan?"

"Sometimes." Chihiro said; she had been not too long ago after all. "I hope when I do die it's not painful, but other than that, I don't think on it much." She stared at him. "Why are you asking me this?"

Izaya rose from his chair and went over to the bookshelf; Chihiro felt nothing but disgust as he actually plucked the head from the jar and held it in one hand. It's hair was damp and it's eyes opened slightly when he tilted it.

"I'll let you in on a secret Chi-chan." Izaya said perching the head right on his desk. "The man who was the previous owner of this lovely head wasn't so different from me; he was scared of death, scared of the possibility of nothingness, of not existing."

Chihiro tried not to stare as Izaya held the head almost lovingly in his hands; this was getting weirder and weirder and she still had no idea why she was even here.

"Have you heard of Valkyries?" He asked suddenly. "Of dullahans and the Black Rider?"

Chihiro nodded tentatively; what was he trying to say?

Izaya smiled approvingly. "Well, I'm pretty sure that this is her head and that she is actually a Valkyrie come down to earth. Do you know exactly what the role of one is Chi-chan?"

"No, but I assume you'll tell me."

"They have a duty to bring the slain warriors of their choice up into Valhalla after they die; of course, this only pertains to warriors. I'm not exactly one for feats of heroics, but I came up with a solution to that problem."

"How can you? Are you going to start a war or something?" Chihiro looked at him incredulously; could he even do that?

"Yes." Izaya replied simply. "I will cause a war in this city, one only I can be the victor in. Not too hard a task by all means."

Chihiro was confused. "But then you'd have to die in battle for her to come get you. Are you planning on doing this soon?"

Izaya smirked. "Don't worry about me Chi-chan. You just have to answer one more question."

"What?"

"Will you be telling anyone that I'm in possession of the Black Rider's head?"

"No." Chihiro answered. "You'll just kill me if I do, right? Besides, would anyone really believe me?"

Izaya patted her on the head. "Smart girl."

Chihiro batted his hand away. "Why are you telling me this in the first place?"

Izaya shrugged. "I wanted to see what you'd do with the information. I must admit, I wasn't entirely sure how you'd react. That's why I had you kidnapped; I just wanted to see."

"Good, you had your fun. Now can I go?" She pointed to the door with a glare; she wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. It was obvious this guy was even crazier than she thought.

Izaya frowned and took her hand; as he studied it, his frown deepened.

"What?" Chihiro asked nervously; why was he staring at it like that? Was he going to cut it off and put it in a jar?

"They weren't suppose to be rough with you." Izaya mumbled; his touch was gentle.

Chihiro was staring at his face; she just couldn't begin to figure him out. What were his motives? Why involve a stranger in any of this, even one who would most likely keep silent? It was pretty risky; she couldn't decide whether he was a intelligent or just insane.

Izaya went over to a cabinet and pulled out a roll of bandages.

"I can do that on my own when I get home." Chihiro said coldly. "Don't do me any favors."

Izaya just smiled. "It's the least I can do for inconveniencing you. I have to do this for myself after run ins with Shizu-chan."

"Shizu-chan? Don't tell me you actually have a girlfriend." Chihiro gaped at him as he tended to the injury.

"Jealous?" Izaya chuckled at her unamused expression. "I mean Shizuo Heiwajima; that's a nickname I heard someone call him. It just stuck I suppose." He shrugged carelessly.

"The bartender? You fought him and lived?" Chihiro couldn't believe it; what was this guy?

"Oh, we go way back. Let's just say he doesn't like me very much."

Chihiro smiled wryly. "You don't say?"

Izaya smiled. "There all done!"

She carefully took her hand away. "Whatever. I'm out of here. Unlock the door."

Izaya held open the door for her; Chihiro walked by him without another word.

"See you later Chi-chan."

 _"If he really is going to start a war, let's hope it's soon."_ Chihiro thought tearing the bandages off her stinging wrists. _"Let the angel or whatever take his ass far away from me. Or get the bartender to finish him off."_

Izaya watched her as she left.

 _"Part of me wonders if she'll say anything. Most people can't handle this kind of information, let alone keep it to themselves."_ He sat down and leaned back in his chair.

 _"She might just end up leaving the city all together."_ Izaya thought to himself as he gazed at Celty's head idly; he picked it back up and faced it toward the window. "What do you think?"

It said nothing.


	4. Memory

Occasionally, even Izaya was prone to reminiscing.  
He would remember his old life, before he became an informant, before he became a god in his own mind; he was an ordinary middle school student. Well, not exactly ordinary; exceptional was a more accurate term. He was the VP of the student council, he was a good athlete and he won awards for poetry, independent research, and essay contests. He was smart, came from a well to do family, and he had good looks. Everyone was sure he'd do something great. Everyone was sure that a young man with his talents and skills would go far. His future was bright.

Most of these observations were still true in a way. Being considered one of the most dangerous men in the city and Ikebukuro's number one information broker was nothing to sniff at. He still had the skills; he just didn't apply them in the way people predicted he would.

"So, what? Why would I want to live a boring predictable existence when I'm having so much fun!?" he asked himself aloud; he chuckled and spun in his chair. "I love humans, but they're so closed minded sometimes." Izaya sighed; his humans were unfortunately dull some days. He needed some new entertainment.

Izaya remembered when his observance of his humans was a mere hobby. He watched them live their lives and go through their daily routines; they liked him, admired him. Despite his success and his popularity, he wanted none of it. The person they all saw wasn't him; no, he wasn't one of them. He was above them, beyond them; it wasn't until a bit later he realized he could play with them. It didn't just have to be idle observing; he could play with his toys, not just keep them in their packaging.

That's exactly what he did; he put his humans in different situations, he manipulated them, controlled them, made them react and do whatever he wanted to. He enjoyed it when they didn't meet his expectations, but he also loved when everything went as planned. He had followers, mostly young, vulnerable girls; they ate up his lies and only saw his looks. They were so pathetic, so weak, and so human; Izaya had a hard time not laughing in their face (he usually did anyway). Some of them even claimed to love him! The very idea made him howl with delight and burst into hysterics; they knew nothing of true love. Besides, he was a god; he loved them all unconditionally. It didn't mean he was _in_ love with them.

As fun as Izaya was having, today he was bored. Shizu-chan's attempts at murdering him were so passé and Shinra just wanted to talk about his precious Celty. Namie wasn't good for anything but hostile conversation; he knew he couldn't manipulate her. The twisted brother lover; she was despicable, but at least she got her work done. All of a sudden her face popped into his head.

"Of course! I haven't visited Chi-chan in a couple days. She must miss me soooo much! I can't be neglecting my humans now, right Namie?" he asked not really expecting an answer. He was surprised to even get a response from his assistant half the time.

"You are the lowest form of a person. It's sick how you get your kicks from bothering a defenseless girl." Namie commented deadpan and stone faced. She was used to her "employers" antics, but this was getting crazy, putting all his effort into bothering one person. It made her work load even heavier; she was put to work looking up everything she could about Chihiro, or at least whatever Izaya didn't already know. There was a full file drawer on her; who she hung out with, her school records, the places she worked, even her dental records. Izaya would spend hours pouring over them again and again.

Izaya shrugged off her comment. "Are you saying I, who loves all humanity, am sick? How's Seiji? You know, your little brother who you stalk?"

Namie slapped the papers she was bringing to Izaya on his desk. "Do not compare me to you! He is my brother and he needs me; at least I know what it's like to truly love someone. That girl hates your guts and you know it." she concluded with a triumphant smirk.

Izaya continued to smile calmly. "Chi-chan doesn't hate me Namie. She's simply not adjusted to her place yet; her friends, her coworkers, her family? It's only a matter of time before she realizes it's all meaningless. Only I can enlighten and educate her. She is my toy, just like every other human." his smile was twisted; for a moment he looked as ugly as his personality suggested.

Namie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can I go now?"

"You're so disappointingly dull; you can leave." Izaya replied waving his hand in farewell.

After Namie made her escape, Izaya spun in his chair idly. He remembered a time where he could be considered "normal". He remembered a time when people didn't used to be repulsed and scared by his very name.

He remembered when he first met Chihiro, when she smiled at him and talked to him in a friendly manner. She didn't do that anymore, now that she knew the real him. It seemed most days she could hardly tolerate the sound of his voice. Izaya questioned many things that day.

Why was she so cold to him?

Why did she stop smiling?

Why does he feel bitter when she ignores him?

Why does he even feel this way at all?

Izaya doesn't want to admit to it. He hates the very idea, it sickens him, and it makes him despise ever meeting Chihiro Hamada. He wasn't like those weak girls who couldn't take a hint. He was above everything and everyone; this was his city and she was getting in the way. She was a fun distraction, but it was about time to end this trivial game.

Izaya chuckled again; as he thought, he had unconsciously been rifling through her files. He stared at them for a second before putting them down on his desk. Then he picked them up again.

He threw them back on the desk. He scattered them around. He ripped at them, flung them, balled them up into tiny circles, and stomped on them. He carried what he didn't manage to already ruin and put them on his game board; he lit a match with shaking fingers and set it on fire.

Izaya sat in his chair silently for five minutes. Then he began to giggle; his quiet laughs grew into mad cackling, and then into howls so hysteric, they nearly sounded like sobs.

He went quiet again.

Izaya doubled over and held his hands to his face. He looked almost tired.

He sighed remembering her smile, that seemed to be a memory from years ago. The smile she gave to everyone.

" _Well, almost everyone_." Izaya thought as a smile came to his own lips. After a few more minutes, Izaya logged into his computer and turned on the hidden camera he placed inside her apartment.

He had a lot of information he needed to get back.


	5. Illusions

"Ha! So you cut Heiwajima-san the first day you met each other? God, I should've guessed. No wonder he wants to kill you." Chihiro commented teasingly. She couldn't say she was surprised, that's for sure.

Izaya sipped carefully at his tea. "I didn't think he'd hold it against me for so long. Oh well, you can't teach an old dog new tricks." he shrugged his shoulders; he seemed quite pleased with himself. Chihiro rolled her eyes amused as she drank her own coffee; it was getting late, but she loved the taste of the café's coffee too much to really be concerned.

"You'll never fall asleep if you drink caffeine this late." Izaya warned lightly.

" _Yeah, wouldn't you know my sleep habits._ " she thought thinking of the cameras he had installed in her bedroom before. Instead of making a comment, Chihiro shrugged carelessly.

Izaya finished his tea and yawned slightly. "Ready to head home? You said you have a pretty early shift tomorrow, right? You should get some sleep."

Chihiro pouted. "I don't wanna go home yet."

Izaya chuckled. "We've been out all day; we went to that street fair, we got sushi, and then we saw that movie you kept bugging me about. I still don't see why you get so much enjoyment from watching people get hacked up."

"That's a slasher film. We saw a supernatural thriller; they're very different genres of horror. And here I thought you were supposed to know everything." she remarked.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, I'll walk you home. Unless you'd rather go alone? Who knows, you might run into a spooky ghost!" he said mocking fear. Chihiro huffed at him and attempted to glare menacingly.

"That wasn't even a ghost. It was a demon…and it was creepy! Demons could be real you know!" she said trying to defend how she had covered her eyes at certain scenes of the film.

"I don't believe in demons or ghosts."

"Yeah, it's so unrealistic. Just like the headless rider and the guy who can lift ten times his own weight." Chihiro drawled.

Izaya smirked. "Touché. Still, I know for a fact those beings exist. No speculation required." he replied opening the door for her. As she stepped out of the café, her whole body shook as a wind blew past. It was colder at night; Chihiro cursed herself, usually she was more prepared. After a moment she felt a blanket fall on top of her head.

"Hey!" Chihiro protested; she lifted the blanket and discovered it was a coat. Izaya's coat.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't offer my assistance to a lady in distress?" he explained as if he didn't just temporarily blind her.

"Says the guy who stages young girls to get kidnapped for his own amusement. In fact, you're the one who causes the distress." she retorted. Seeing his slight frown Chihiro sighed.

"Thank you Izaya. I was getting cold." she conceded slipping on the coat; it was pretty warm. His expression turned to one of smug triumph.

" _Izaya may deny it, but his ego is as easily bruised as any other guys._ " Chihiro realized. It was rare for Izaya to show his real emotions to anyone and she felt somewhat privileged to bear witness to it. It was an interesting notion, how human Izaya really was. She felt herself compelled to see more, as annoying as he could be.

"We're here." Izaya announced; Chihiro hadn't realized she had been staring at him the whole time until she noticed a hint of confusion on his face. They both stood in front of her apartment complex's entrance. She felt her face grow hot and he smirked seeing Chihiro flustered; it made her even more embarrassed.

"I had a pretty nice time actually…" Chihiro confessed shyly.

"Here's your coat." she added taking off said garment. Izaya held out a hand to stop her and held her by the shoulders.

"You can give it back in the morning" he said softly. "Chi-chan..." he leaned down and Chihiro felt his warm breath on her face.

"Izaya?" she whispered breathless as his lips came closer….

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Izaya's eyes opened slowly; he looked around in a daze.

" _Where am I_?" he thought confused. " _What just happened?_ "

He sat up and gathered his thoughts together. After recalling the events of last night, the realization of what transpired dawned on him.

It was a dream; he checked his alarm clock and found he'd been asleep for just a few hours. He almost couldn't believe he had dreamed it all up; it was so real, he had no idea the whole date had just happened in his head.

"Date?" he said aloud; he was confused once more. He had dreamed of going on a date with Chi-chan. They had fun together and he had tried to kiss her.

Izaya decided to lie back down and put a pillow over his face; there was no way that really happened. He'd never have those thoughts. He'd admit, she was attractive, and he liked to experiment with her reactions. Chihiro entertained him, but it wasn't like he loved her or even liked her anymore than he loved all his humans. It was just a passing fantasy; there must be some mistake.

He didn't ever fantasize about kissing the other humans though. He did think she was intriguing, particularly her metamorphoses from a coward to plucky young woman. Funny too; all around, pretty nice and she wasn't an idiot either. Chihiro could be pretty determined, stubborn really, now and then. Her mouth would be set in an irritated frown when she was pissed at him. Izaya couldn't help the image of soft lips in a pretty pout floating through his mind….

"So that's how it is? Huh." Izaya concluded; his mind was at a loss on how to react. This hadn't really happened before; he felt a sense of dread and excitement well up. This was a very new, possibly entertaining experience for him. Izaya was happy for anything to break the monotony. Yet, there was a chance she'd reject him.

" _Nonsense._ " a voice told him inside his consciousness. " _She'll see. This is your city and she's living under your watch. She's already essentially yours in one sense. It's just a matter of time._ "

Izaya's smile was as pleasant as it was sinister; he sprung from his bed to get ready for the day.

He wouldn't keep his Chi-chan waiting.


	6. Changes

He just wouldn't leave her alone. It didn't matter that Chihiro threatened, glared, or attempted to kick the shit out of him nearly every time she saw him.

Izaya just didn't seem to care; in fact, he seemed to enjoy her every reaction, which she supposed wasn't too surprising. From what he had told her (in person, through email, on the phone) his absolute favorite thing was to induce reactions from people and put them in situations just to see how they would respond. He liked to say it was his hobby, these clever experiments; he loved to gloat about how he could play with humans and control them like puppets on strings for his own amusement.

Izaya believed himself to be godlike.

Chihiro believed he was a fucking lunatic.

It surprised her how much her personality had changed since meeting Izaya Orihara; she was much more outspoken and confident than she used to be. Before, Chihiro found herself running away constantly from her fears. Nowadays, while she didn't go looking for trouble, she did face it head on.

Chihiro liked to think it was an improvement; she certainly felt it was, though some accused her of being more callous than she used to be.

Something about her encounter with Izaya had changed her. She summed it up to being traumatized; she had never met someone quite as manipulative or two faced as Izaya. He was an enigma, but mostly, he was a pest. The fact that such a person had kissed her made her skin crawl even a year after the incident.

" _Now that I think about it,_ " Chihiro recalled glumly, " _this is about the same time of year when we first met. God kill me."_

The worst part was that every other day or two he popped up to visit; it didn't matter if she was at home, at work, or just taking a walk. Izaya always seemed to know her exact whereabouts.

Chihiro tried to contact the police for help, but they didn't do much other than to tell her to change her locks and contact information. She wished she could say she was surprised that Izaya always managed to get her new phone number, email address, and even picked the multiple locks on her doors. After six months she resigned herself to his (annoying) presence.

" _At least he took out all the cameras_. _I hope..._ " Chihiro thought.

When she found one, she demanded Izaya take them all away; when he simply said no, she ignored him for a week. Her not reacting was so boring for him, he removed all of them in an hour. She had found them in nearly every room, minus the bathroom; Izaya was a lot of things, but at least he wasn't a pervert.

Chihiro was used to him, but part of her was still pissed. Izaya was so fake and condescending; she could hardly stand to be around him some days. The mind games and the sinister undertone of his attitude still kind of scared her. She had also lost her faith in the cops. She needed their help and they did everything short of refusing to help.

She sighed wanting nothing more than to get home as she walked on from work.

"I guess that wasn't surprising either. Shizuo-kun did tell me Izaya had connections. I just underestimated the son of a bitch." Chihiro muttered.

"What's this I hear about Shizu-chan?" A cheerfully sly voice questioned.

"Goddammit."

Izaya tsked at her. "Is that any way to greet your friends? You used to be so polite. For shame."

"I am polite. To people who don't piss me off, that is." Chihiro defended herself. She always found herself cursing when Izaya was involved.

He chose to ignore her reply. "So what's this about that animal? Is he spreading rumors now? I'm surprised he can manage to string together a legible sentence, let alone tell nasty stories about me." Izaya's voice had a hint of hostility underneath the carelessness.

Chihiro raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you talking about Shizuo-kun? I seriously doubt he'd lie; unlike someone I know." she said pointedly.

The only good thing about knowing Izaya was getting acquainted with Shizuo; she had occasionally found herself in the middle of their brawls and over time Chihiro became friendly with Shizuo.

Not to say he didn't scare her at first; even now she still felt a bit anxious around him, but she soon learned he was more than an angry debt collector. Shizuo was awkward, insecure, and mellow (when he wasn't pissed).

Chihiro felt sorry for him; all he really wanted was peace, but Izaya made him a target for thugs wanting to prove something. This fact made them feel that more connected; Izaya seemed to love bothering her as much as he enjoyed antagonizing Shizuo.

Speaking of Izaya, he was currently looking at her quite strangely; he still had this smug smile on his face, but his eyes didn't match his smile. Izaya looked uncharacteristically bitter.

He began to laugh mockingly. "Since when did you associate with that monster? I figured you knew better; are you guys having fun together talking behind my back?" his voice was so sharp it could cut through steel.

Chihiro's eyes widened with disbelief. _"Where the hell was this coming from? Since when did Izaya care about people talking about him?"_ If anything, he seemed to encourage rumors. He must really hate Shizuo.

"Shizuo wouldn't stoop so low; he's trying to help me." she wouldn't stand by and let him talk shit about her friend. "We can't help but bond over our mutual dislike of you." she added dryly. Chihiro turned away from Izaya and continued walking to her apartment.

Of course he followed; the weird thing was he wasn't saying anything.

She could hardly hear him breath, and instead of being a relief, it was unnerving. She wondered what she had said to finally make him shut the hell up. The silent treatment continued as he followed her inside her kitchen; he would sometimes stay and help himself to whatever she prepared for dinner. Today he just sat at the table; he looked as if he was doing some serious thinking.

This continued for another half an hour (Chihiro had to take away a plate of untouched food) before she spoke up irritated and slightly curious.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's with the silence? You better just spill it now." she said tiredly. After another minute, he looked up at her.

"I think I love you. Stop talking to Shizu-chan."

She forgot to breathe for a second.

 **"Fuck you!"**

Chihiro couldn't remember the last time she had been so angry.

 **"You crazy bastard! You intrude on my life, you belittle and manipulate every person you come into contact with, and you have the nerve to say you love me?! You ruined my life!"**

Izaya remained silent.

"How dare you tell me who I can and can't talk to." she hissed. "You have no right. Who do you think you are? My boyfriend, my brother, my father?! I'll talk to whoever the hell I want; that includes Shizuo-kun. You're the monster, not him! You don't know what real love is! You're a twisted, lying, egomaniac and I hope Shizuo manages to run your ass out of town someday!"

She stopped, breathing harshly; Izaya stared blankly at her before bursting out into laughter.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?!" Chihiro nearly screamed; she wanted to either tear out her hair or throttle him.

Izaya paid her no attention. "Your reactions never cease to amuse me! I was lying of course! I love all my humans equally; I do admit, you're just slightly more entertaining than most." he finished smirking.

Chihiro could've taken his knife and stabbed him. Instead she slapped a hand to her forehead and rolled her eyes. "I should've known; at least you weren't serious. The silent treatment made it believable." she conceded wearily but relieved.

Izaya smiled pleasantly. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Out. **Now**."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'll take my leave. See you tomorrow!" he left almost skipping.

"I have to move eventually."Chihiro told herself; she was so drained she went straight to sleep after Izaya left.

 **2 hours later:**

Izaya quickly entered his office, avoiding a startled Namie, and went to his room locking the door behind him. He collapsed on his bed without changing and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes he pulled out a jewelry box from inside his coat.

Hesitating, Izaya lifted a delicate chain from the box and held it up to his face; it had a charm in the shape of a question mark. He remembered how Chihiro always called him a mystery; today she called him a twisted, self-centered, lying, ego maniacal bastard. Deep down, he knew every word was true; he wanted to punch something.

He smiled ruefully; the chain dangled from his fingers. Still smiling, he threw it and the box hard out the window. He wondered if it had hit anyone; in that case, it would at least be used for something. Izaya sighed lightly before his usual expression appeared on his face.

"Happy 1 year anniversary." he spoke alone in the darkness.


	7. Peace

Sometimes it was nice to just have a lazy day off; Celty wished everyday could be this peaceful. Today she (attempted) made Shinra breakfast, watched some of her favorite TV shows, and was currently taking a ride through Ikebukuro. She had been thinking too much about stressful things (her missing head, memories, and the possibility aliens were real...). Today she just needed a break and some time to relax.

As she sped down the street on her motorcycle, Celty caught sight of Shizuo strolling along the sidewalk.

" _I should stop and say hello. He seems in a good mood today too_." Celty thought. As she drove back and came to a coast beside where Shizuo was, she suddenly noticed he was walking with a young woman beside him.

"Yo, Celty!" Shizuo called out to her; the girl beside him looked at Celty in mild surprise.

" **Hey there, do you have the day off too**?" Celty typed out a response. Shizuo nodded and put a hand lightly on the girl's shoulder.

"This is the girl Izaya's stalking; I told you about her right?" he asked casually. Chihiro lightly glared sideways at him, a bit offended at his careless tone.

Celty fingers began typing once more. " **Oh yeah. How are you doing**?" she turned the PDA in Chihiro's direction.

She smiled slightly. "Okay, I guess. He's stopped hiring people to fake kidnap me." she offered awkwardly. Celty nodded sympathetically and typed out another message.

" **I hope I'm not interrupting your date**." she replied. Chihiro shook her head quickly and blushed feeling kind of embarrassed. " _Do we really look like a couple_?" she wondered.

"It's not like that at all. We're just going to hang out at that café over there." Shizuo explained nonchalantly; still, Celty couldn't help notice how his ears turned pink at the tips.

" **I'm sorry, I shouldn't tease you like that.** " she typed out. " **You guys are quite cute together though.** " Celty finished; her shoulders shook slightly from silent laughter.

Shizuo frowned feeling a bit awkward; Chihiro giggled at his embarrassed expression. She forgot how cute he could be when he wasn't in a fit of rage.

"By the way, I love your helmet. It's so cute!" she commented.

" **Thank you, a good friend gave it to me."** she explained; Celty remembered how Shinra had presented the helmet to her excitedly and how he had sulked for days before she gave in and put it on. It grew on her.

" **Shizuo has told me a lot about you; is it true you can make homemade ice cream?** " Celty typed.

"I don't talk about her that much." Shizuo grumbled.

Chihiro laughed loudly. "Yeah, I can actually. It's not very hard, it just takes some time to get the right texture. Shizuo, don't be embarrassed. I'm glad you consider me a friend. I've told my friends all about you too." she smiled trying to assure and calm him down.

"Yeah, yeah." Shizuo mumbled; he looked pleased.

"Shizuo told me about you too Celty-san, not to mention what I've heard from the rumors that float around." Chihiro mentioned. "Is your bike really actually a horse?"

Celty nodded and was about to type another message before a small object came whizzing by and pierced Shizuo's shoulder.

"Huh?" Shizuo looked blankly at the bleeding wound; the blood began to stain his shirt. A knife blade was stabbed into his flesh. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Kasuka got me this shirt…" he growled lowly; his whole body shook in barely suppressed rage.

Chihiro and Celty looked all around trying to find the source of the attack. Suddenly, Chihiro felt herself being pulled back against someone; they had their arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

She sighed. "You just had to ruin his suit Izaya."

"Well, who goes around dressed in a bartender suit when they aren't actually a bartender?" he defended.

"Let her go." Shizuo ordered. "I don't want to kill her by mistake."

"Ooooh, scary death threats. Never heard those." Izaya said mockingly.

Shizuo grabbed at his collar, but Izaya dodged him with ease and leaped onto to a nearby building; he stuck out his tongue at Shizuo.

" _He's worse than a child._ " Celty mused. " _So much for that peaceful day._ "

Shizuo charged after Izaya. "Sorry!" he called to Chihiro and Celty over his shoulder, before turning to face Chihro seriously. "I'll meet you back here. I gotta take care of this bastard first!" he roared.

Izaya fluttered his fingers at her. "See you tonight! Pick up fatty tuna and some rolls on your way home!" he called over his shoulder before jumping to another building; Shizuo was right behind him with a yield sign.

Celty turned to Chihiro typing on her PDA. " **I have to ask, why do you put up with Izaya**?'" she couldn't understand what was going on between those two. Chihiro didn't even seem particularly disturbed by the situation; she seemed resigned, but she also didn't seem to be pushing Izaya away or doing much to get away from him, from what Shizuo had told her.

"Well, I can't really get rid of him in the first place." Chihiro confessed. "Also…" she tried to find the right words. "He's annoying, but it's not so bad having him around I guess." she conceded.

"Truthfully, I feel kind of bad for him."

Celty tilted her head confused. Personally, she found it Izaya's perpetual friendless state pitiful to an extent, but she could hardly say she felt bad that for the him; if anything she could only feel that perhaps it served him right.

"What I mean is," Chihiro continued. "I wouldn't have believed it myself, but I think deep down he's a bit lonely; he seems to hate Shizuo because he has friends and he doesn't. He envies Shizuo and I guess that why he doesn't like us hanging out." she frowned. "I'll never really understand it; he goes on and on about humanity and how much he loves it, but he has no friends, no people who can truly say they like him or care. I don't see how that couldn't make someone lonely, but I could be wrong I guess.

Celty began to type hesitantly. " **I'm not sure if that's the only reason, at least from what I've heard.** "

Chihiro's eyebrows were raised in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Celty shook her head and waved off her inquiry. " **It's nothing, really. I better be off, it was nice meeting you**." Chihro was curious, but decided to just let the matter drop. She bowed politely and Celty rode off leaving her to continue her walk alone.

"I guess I'll meet up with Shizuo later on." Chihiro sighed and spotted a grocery store across the street. "I might as well just get the food now. Geez, who the hell does he think he is ordering me around like I'm his personal chef. He better pay me back this time..." she grumbled.

Celty rode past Shizuo and Izaya still in the middle of their dispute; she shook her head wearily. Some things never did change, but...some things did.

She didn't really see it at first but they weren't fighting the same way as they usually did.

" _Huh. What is it about them today? Something seems off ..._ " Then it suddenly struck her. Celty was a bit taken aback at how Izaya was attacking just as much as he was dodging; he seemed to take every opportunity to try and stab or cut Shizuo anywhere he could.

Celty watched at a safe distance for some time, some what mesmerized. As impossible as it might seem, they were even more charged with hostility than usual. Shizuo was destroying nearly everything in sight with no thought of self control, Izaya was taking every small chance to draw blood. Celty couldn't help it as the image of two male deer fighting over a doe popped into her head.

She didn't want to tell Chihiro exactly what Shizuo had revealed about her situation; he had went into surprising detail about how for over a year her life had been invaded by Izaya. The constant contacting, the frequent drop ins (his primary work was in Shinjuku, so how did he manage to fine time to visit?), the dinners, the attention, as if he was...

" _Oh dear God._ " Celty thought; a feeling of slight shock and dread filled her. She supposed it happens to everyone, at least once, but this was surreal,if she was right in her assumption. " _I wonder why her of all people? I hope she'll be okay. I'll root for you Shizuo._ "

She sped away, for once grateful for having Shinra; at least compared to all the other men in this city, he was a bit more sane...


	8. Friends

" **What are we going to do about this**?" Celty directed her PDA to Shinra's direction; he shrugged his shoulders.

"There's really not much we can do is there?"

"We can kill the bastard." Shizuo suggested.

Shinra felt a drop of sweat roll down his temple. "Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" he asked with a nervous smile. "It's not like he's hurt Chihiro-chan or anything; in fact, aside from that kiss she told you about, Izaya hasn't laid a hand on her, right?"

Shizuo slammed his fist on the coffee table, smashing a large hole right through the surface. "That flea's been harassing her for over two years now! You don't think stalking and messing with Chihiro's head isn't harming her?"

Celty looked back and forth between the two and sighed; she picked out that table herself. " **Shizuo, please calm down**." she typed. " **Shinra has a point. She** **doesn't seem traumatized at least. At the most Izaya's a thorn in her side.** " Shizuo snorted with disbelief.

"You and I both know what Izaya is capable of, and if you ask me, he's planning some shit right now. What if he's setting her up for something dangerous?" he questioned.

Shinra put down his cup of coffee on the un-smashed side of the table. "Shizuo, of course we know; everyone knows how dangerous he is. A guy who will mess with people to that extent for his own amusement is not someone any person should get involved with; at least not if they can help it." he added thinking of how they were all acquainted with Izaya somehow.

He remembered when he first met Izaya and how harmless he seemed, if not a bit odd; he didn't understand how someone could be so fascinated with humans, with how they thought, how they acted, how they lived. Over time, Izaya's hobby had turned into an obsession with the human race, to the point he seemed to think he was above them all. Personally, Shinra thought human beings were quite boring in general.

" _Not like my beautiful Celty!_ " he thought giddily.

"Besides Shizuo," Shinra continued. "If he really wanted to hurt Chihiro-chan, he's had over two years to do it. Why hasn't he?" he said carelessly.

" **What I don't understand is** ," Celty chimed in. " **Why Chihiro? Shizuo, didn't she tell you how this all started? Wasn't she picked for an experiment or something?"** she typed.

Shizuo took a puff of his cigarette. "I guess you could call it that. Chihiro said she ran into Izaya twice and on the second time he kissed her." he explained with a disgusted look. "After that she said he had done that "experiment" with other girls, and her reaction was the most entertaining. Sick bastard." he growled. He always knew Izaya was fucked up in the head, but even he didn't think he'd pull some crap like that; the extent he went to entertain himself was too much for words.

Shinra hadn't heard this part of the story; he was almost surprised, but he knew all about the girls and young women that Izaya "recruited"; they were all vulnerable or troubled in some way, and usually suicidal. They followed his every word; Shinra remembered how Celty once told him about that girl Izaya made a suicide pact with. She had actually jumped, and his Celty had saved her last minute; Celty had confronted Izaya about why he did it later. He said it was fun.

"Well, as disturbing as this all may be, the fact is there really isn't much we can do." Shinra said. "Izaya has a lot of connections in high places; he has dirt on people who would do anything to keep their secrets secret. The authorities won't be able to do much"

Shinra turned to Celty, whose shoulders had slumped in disappointment. "Celty, I know you want to help, but for now, what are we supposed to do? Izaya won't leave her alone; the only way we could get him away from Chihiro-chan is if he lost interest."

"Or we kill him." Shizuo supplied.

Shinra sighed shaking his head. "Then we'd be wanted murderers. Although, you two probably won't be held in by some jail cell….still, we'd be on the run or at least hunted down by Izaya's followers…." he mused.

Celty typed on her PDA. " **I'm not saying to kill anyone. I just wish there was something we could do to help her; I heard for the first year Izaya knew her, he put cameras in nearly every room of her apartment and he would just walk into her house when she wasn't even home. How unsettlingly to** **think your** **privacy can just be breached so easily and by someone so messed up in the head.** " she finished.

A silence hung in the room as they tried to make sense of what Izaya was up to; it was like him to violate someone privacy and to violate their minds. In some cases, the people Izaya came into contact to, had their lives destroyed. Shizuo knew all too well; how many jobs had he been fired from due to Izaya's influence? How many times had he been jumped and provoked to take part in fights he had never wanted? Maybe Shizuo wouldn't even have the reputation he did if he had never met Izaya; the very thought made him want to rip Izaya limb from limb.

Celty began to type on her PDA again. " **I've been wondering something; do you guys get the feeling that Izaya is interested in her**?"

Shinra adjusted his glasses. "Well, of course he is; he wouldn't be stalking Chihiro-chan if he didn't find her interesting in some way."

Celty wanted to slap a hand to her nonexistent face. " **No Shinra, I mean romantically interested**."

"You know, I think Celty's onto something." Shizuo remarked. "He's always pissed when she won't pay attention to him and he treats her like a house wife half the time. It's real fuckin' creepy when you think about it; like he's in love with her, tch."

"I can't say I agree with you two on that one." Shinra said; Celty and Shizuo looked at him curiously.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't see it, not for someone like Izaya. More likely, he's mistaken love for a fixation. An obsession to be exact; perhaps this was the first time in a long time someone has really fascinated him and he's tricked himself into believing it's more. It happens all the time that people confuse genuine affection with a obsession" Shinra reasoned. "You know, even if he acts like he isn't, Izaya is still human; maybe after all this time he's just gotten lonely enough to project feelings of love on the first person available. Chihiro-chan just happened to be this person."

He finished his coffee. "Yep! That's probably it." You'd think they were just solving a jigsaw puzzle.

Celty tilted her head and began to type quickly once more. " **I suppose, but why is he being so different lately? Sure, he's still Izaya, but he's been pretty quiet for while. I've seen the way he looks at her, it seems so...** " she mused; Celty never thought Izaya of all people could look at anyone that way; it was disconcerting.

Shizuo huffed skeptically. "Sounds like you're deluding yourself too Celty."

"No, Celty is correct one on thing, even if it's idealistic at best." Shinra defended. "He has been staying out of people's business, at least as far as we know, but it's probably due to him spending all his time on her. From what I've heard, it seems Chihiro-chan's never out of his sight for long; it takes a lot of time to keep a constant watch on someone."

 _"How would you know?"_ Celty wondered.

He took a sip of his coffee and leaned back deep in thought for a second. "You know, I suppose even he can love someone; but if he does, in all probability, it won't end well. He claims to loves all humans, and look how that's turning out." he commented laughing lightly.

"Chihiro's got real shitty taste if she'll have anything to do with Izaya." Shizuo said dryly. "I feel sorry for anyone he, "falls in love" with. Maybe he'll finally realize being a manipulative asshole isn't the best way to make friends." he laughed humorlessly.

" **I just hope Chihiro's going to be ok; I'm going to keep an eye on her. It may be possible Izaya won't actually hurt her, but I don't trust him and I'm sure you guys agree.** " Celty typed out. The other two nodded; if there was one thing they were sure of Izaya was the last person to be trusted. It was clear this wouldn't end happily; Celty almost felt sorry for Izaya, even if he was the most twisted, manipulative, lying, sociopathic….

" _And, now I don't care_." she thought.

Somewhere Izaya was strolling down the sidewalk to Chihiro's apartment and sneezed.

" _Huh. Someone's talking about me? How nice_!" Izaya thought smiling carelessly.


	9. Type

"I have to go to work soon Izaya. Do I have to come with you?" Chihiro clutched her bag closely as she walked in between Izaya and Celty on her bike.

"Aren't you the least bit excited Chi-chan?" he asked in a fake tone of shock. "You're walking next to Ikebukuro's best information broker and the Headless Rider! Most humans wait their whole lives to encounter someone like her alone!" he spun around beside himself with giddiness

Chihiro sighed. "That's all well and good, but I have responsibilities and I'm already on probation for **somebody** making constant phone calls." she glared at him pointedly.

Celty's head (helmet) quickly turned to her and back to Izaya who shrugged carelessly.

"How's that my fault?"

"Ugh, never mind. Are we there-" Chihiro stopped suddenly. "Hey what the heck's that guy doing?!"

Not too far from where she stood were four teenagers; well, one of them looked a bit older and he was the one getting right up in the other boy's face and yelling at him. There was a smug looking girl behind the yelling jerk and another girl next to the cowering boy.

" _Wow, that girl's boobs are huge._ " she couldn't help thinking. " _Geez, and she's younger than me…._ "

She was about to step forward to say something but Celty blocked Chihiro with her arm; she typed a quick message on her PDA.

"Don't worry. I got this."

She certainly did; she walked right up to the guy yelling and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. Izaya began to jump on the guy's back while he lay face down on the sidewalk.

" _Of course he'd jump in now; literally._ " Chihiro thought rolling her eyes to the sky; he seemed to get a lot of amusement from stomping on stuff. She began approaching the group when Izaya strolled toward the now not so smug girl.

" _Oh, the ganguro girl; Izaya wouldn't shut up about stomping on her phone to help out some kid._ " Chihiro glanced over at the boy and the girl; they both seemed quite confused. " _He must be Mikado then. I wonder if that cute girl's his girlfriend._ " she wondered absently.

Izaya's voice interrupted her thoughts; he spoke to the ganguro girl. "Are you exploiting my rule against hitting women?" he sounded a bit impressed; she trembled in either fear or anger, Chihiro wasn't sure.

" _That's Izaya for you._ " Celty thought to herself. " _Leave it to him to sound friendly and threatening._ "

"What a clever girl you are." Izaya continued. "I would ask you out; however, you're so not my type." The girl's mouth hung open in mortification. "Now scram!" he yelled gesturing for her to leave.

The girl burst into tears and ran off. "You're an asshole!"

"Tell me about it." Chihiro mumbled.

"Have a nice day!" Izaya waved goodbye to her retreating form; Celty shook her head (helmet...)wearily.

Izaya turned to Chihiro and grinned expectantly.

"What?"

He frowned and whined. "Chi-chaaan! I just saved these defenseless kids from those awful bullies." he smirked again triumphantly with his hands on his hips in a superhero pose.

"Oh please, like you didn't do it just for your own sick enjoyment." she retorted. "And you have a type?"

"Why, yes I do." he said smirking once more. Chihiro was honestly dumbfounded.

"Huh. I didn't think….well, I wasn't sure you had…..urges…?" she finished awkwardly scrunching up her face; she actually felt a tiny bit grossed out from the revelation. It was an idea she had never really considered, seeing as he was so detached from other humans.

" _Well, I did think he might have a thing for Shizuo or at least he was asexual._ " but she left that thought unsaid.

Regardless, Izaya looked mildly offended. "What a rude girl you are. I am a perfectly healthy young male. Why I even-"

"NO. I don't want to know." Chihiro cut him off. Mikado was looking back and forth from her and Izaya as if he was trying to figure out something; the girl looked shy and like she didn't want to be there.

" _Wait. Celty mentioned her. Her name is Anri or something._ " Chihiro's thoughts were once again interrupted, but not by Izaya.

"Wait, you're Orihara-san's girlfriend?!" Mikado said loudly. Chihiro blushed and scowled while Izaya simply smirked.

"I-I'm sorry!" Mikado bowed in apology. "A friend of mine just mentioned that Orihara-san was dating someone; it was just a rumor floating around. I didn't mean to..." he trailed off looking quite embarrassed; he was just so surprised.

Chihiro smacked a hand to her face. "Goddammit I was afraid of this. Look, it's not like that at all." she said firmly and Mikado looked a bit relieved as she didn't seem aggravated at him.

"Trust me, it's not." Chihiro glared at Izaya daring him to say otherwise.

He held up his hands defensively. "Hey, I never spread that rumor, honestly! People get bored and get the wrong idea, you know how it is."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Look, I have got to get to work. Goodbye and good luck." she waved to all of them and practically ran in the opposite direction.

"Chi-chan's so quick to accuse me." Izaya said with mock disappointment.

 **"** That's because you're always starting trouble." Celty typed out.

Izaya feigned hurt. "How can you say that about me?"

"Very easily."

 **Later that night:**

"So I have to ask." Chihiro served Izaya his food. "What is your type?" she asked almost reluctantly.

"Curious are we?" he smirked suggestively.

"Not like that."

"Well, you know," he said through a spoonful of soup. "I don't give out information for free, much less personal information about yours truly."

"Well there's no way I'm going to pay to know; I'm not that curious." she began eating her own food eagerly.

It was silent for the rest of dinner and as Chihiro began to put away the dishes Izaya finally spoke up.

"I like a challenge."

She turned to him confused. "Huh?"

"My type." he explained simply. "I like a challenge."

Chihiro laughed; it sounded like bells chiming away. "You're in luck then."

Izaya cocked his head slightly to the side."Now what does that mean?"

"Any girl you like is going to be hard for you to win over, if you even can." she smirked.

Izaya just smiled. "Tell me about it."


	10. Attention

"Morning." Shizuo greeted her shortly. He was in a real crappy mood and didn't feel up to chatting much. Chihiro made her way to where he sat; from her bag she presented him with a donut and a small carton of milk. Shizuo seemed to perk up slightly and motioned for her to sit across from him in the cafe's booth. Chihiro smiled at him kindly; she liked Shizuo's company and she was glad to make an effort to cheer him up when he was in a bad mood.

He smiled back at her almost shyly. "So what brings you here? Izaya bugging you again?" he asked; Shizuo's voice darkened at the end of his sentence. He hated Izaya with a passion and he wanted nothing more than for him to disappear forever. Chihiro usually tolerated him as well as she could, but today her anger could almost rival Shizuo's.

"He's been more of a pain in the ass than usual. He keeps calling instead of messaging me; if I don't pick up he'll keep on calling, but if I do he just rambles on about nothing or asks stupid, random questions!" she ranted.

Shizuo placed his hand on top of her head and patted it carefully; it calmed her down somewhat. Chihiro found it funny how easily Shizuo seemed to calm others down.

"If that bastard sees he's getting to you, he'll just enjoy it. Try not to let that flea get you down Chihiro." he advised pulling his hand away and proceeded to eat his donut happily.

"After all, I may not be able to control myself, but you're stronger than that."

She smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks Shizuo. You're the only person I can really talk to about this. I hope you know how much I appreciate your company."

Shizuo grinned slightly. "Same here. It's nice hanging out with you too."

"By the way, did you hear about Kasuka's new movie? He's doing another sequel with the vampire series." she mentioned casually.

Shizuo's face was lit up with pride. "Yeah, he seems really excited about it. Well, as excited as he can be about anything" he remarked; Chihiro was happy Shizuo was so close to his brother. He needed normal interactions with other people.

"You must be so proud of him! He really is an amazing actor. Not to mention as handsome as his big brother." she commented teasingly.

Shizuo chuckled quietly; Chihiro were one of the few people he had no problem talking to about Kasuka. He felt relaxed with her and he was glad she was no longer afraid of his strength, although she hated when he got into fights. Shizuo admired how she dealt with Izaya; how anyone could put up with him without killing him was a mystery. The mere thought of that bastard was enough to make him want to throw something.

The fact that Izaya wouldn't leave Chihiro alone made him furious, but she did her best to assure him she was doing okay. Besides, she didn't want her outings ruined by Izaya when he wasn't even present. Sensing her discomfort, Shizuo put a hand on her shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry so much. I'll try not to lose my temper; for now anyway. It's not like that bastard even knows where we-"Shizuo was cut off by the café door slamming open; Chihiro was sure she heard the glass cracking.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? You two seem to be getting comfy! Care to explain why you're hanging around with Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked her cheerfully. Without warning, he charged at Shizuo with knife in hand; Shizuo took a hold of his arm and threw Izaya through the glass window by the booth. The glass shattered and a piece cut Chihiro missing her right eye by a few centimeters.

She backed away from the window and ran out the café to the other side. Shizuo advanced toward Izaya, who struggled to get up from the sidewalk. He had several cuts of his own, some bleeding profusely. His smile was still in place.

Shizuo smirked menacingly. "Getting sloppy are we? Since when do you charge in like that?" he frowned. "What the hell are you even doing here?" Izaya's smile widened; his gaze was full of hostility as he straightened himself up.

"I was in the neighborhood." he replied as if the answer was as clear as day; he brushed glass lightly from his coat.

Shizuo's glare narrowed and he noticed Chihiro out of the corner of his eye. "Whatever. I'm out of here. I'll kill you later flea." he turned and started to leave before he called out to Chihiro who couldn't stop shaking.

"Well, talk to you later. Sorry for the mess. Thanks for the donut." he waved goodbye. She waved back dumbly.

"Talk about unexpected." she commented lowly; she couldn't help smiling bemused. Shizuo rarely walked away from a fight, much less one involving beating up Izaya; he was getting stronger.

"Are you done swooning over that animal?

Chihiro turned to face Izaya; he was struggling somewhat to keep standing. She sighed. "My car's right over there. Get in." Izaya complied without fuss; his smile returned with a vengeance.

"Is Chi-chan going to take me to her place to tend to my wounds? You do care." he said sweetly.

"No. I'm taking you to Shinra's; he'll be able to patch you up just fine." she retorted; she was not in the mood for his bullshit and it showed.

Izaya's smile turned to a fake pout. "But I didn't eat yet. Let's go to your place and you can make dinner for us! I'm in the mood for pasta." he suggested.

"Dinner?!" she exclaimed angrily. "You ruin my date with Shizuo and now you want me to play nurse and then feed you? You've got some nerve." Chihiro seethed. Izaya had stiffened but remained smiling.

"Date, huh?"

"Ugh, not that kind of date, you idiot! We were just hanging out; it was fun until you showed up." she added. "I'm surprised Shizuo didn't kill you right then."

There was silence for a few minutes as Chihiro drove.

"Don't say his name."

She sighed again as she parked in front of her apartment complex; she helped Izaya out of the passenger's seat, although she was mildly tempted to drop him and run. Chihiro could've sworn he was leaning into her for support.

"I only have so many band aids you know." she complained as she cleaned his cuts; most were minor and the deeper ones had stopped bleeding. "I don't see why you always have to pick fights with Shizuo; both your lives would be easier if you just stayed out of each other's way." Chihiro put away the box of band aids and poured dry noodles into the boiling pot of water on the stove. Izaya remained silent.

" _Why can't he always be this quiet?"_ she wondered. " _If he kept his mouth shut, no one would be able to guess how fucked up he really is_." she prodded the noodles deeper into the water; suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist; you felt Izaya's chin rest on top of her shoulder.

Chihiro wanted to hit him, but she knew from past experience he'd just dodge it; besides, if she managed to land a hit, he'd just whine that she reopened his wounds and make her patch him up again.

"He's a monster." Izaya stated. "He'll hurt you."

She frowned. "Shizuo isn't a monster and he'd never hurt me intentionally. I wouldn't have gotten cut if you hadn't provoked him." Chihiro found herself being quickly turned around; Izaya studied her face urgently.

" _Now he's Mr. Serious? I'll never get this guy._ " she thought wearily. His finger lightly traced over her cut; he pulled back after a moment and frowned.

"I told you so Chi-chan. That fucking monster." his eyes narrowed and he smiled dangerously. It sent chills up her spine when Izaya got like this; when he showed her his true face.

He seemed to be so far off somewhere else, Chihiro wasn't so sure if he was still talking about Shizuo. He sat down at the table and rested his arms on its surface; he began to pick at one of the cuts on his hand. Izaya seemed intent to reopen it. She stared at him for a minute and then turned to finish making the spaghetti.

"How was your day?"

Izaya looked up at her almost in awe; she never asked him about his day. His posture relaxed and he smiled slyly once more.

" _Now this is more like it._ " Izaya thought as he rambled on to her about his day. Chihiro served the food and sat down next to him resigned to be subjected to his one sided conversation; an amused smile played on her lips.

He had her full attention.


	11. Movie Night

"God, I can't believe this movie; it has more plot holes than a block of Swiss cheese."

"Swiss cheese has plot holes?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Chihiro retorted a bit embarrassed. "Anyway, this movie doesn't make sense half the time!"

Izaya smirked. "You do realize this is a children's movie? Aren't you a bit old to even be watching it?"

She sputtered. "This is a Halloween movie; it's almost Halloween, we have to watch it! That's like not watching "A Christmas Carol" during Christmas time."

Izaya stared at her. "You must also realize hardly anyone even celebrates Halloween in Japan, right? How do you even know about it?"

" _Not to mention the seasons just changed; why there's barely a chill in the air."_ he thought, but decided to not push it.

"I have relatives in the US; I visited them in the fall, and we all went trick-or-treating." Chihiro explained. "I just wish we had that here." she sulked.

"So do tell; what plot holes are you complaining about?"

"Well, in the beginning Jack falls into the portal to Christmas town; how does he get back?"

"Magic." Izaya supplied; she rolled her eyes.

"You know, why don't they have White Day? I saw the Valentine's Day door; shouldn't there be both?" he mused.

Chihiro laughed slightly; it wasn't often Izaya didn't have the answer. "Well, this movie was made in America. Over there they only have Valentine's Day; not to mention, it's mainly for the men to give gifts to the girl." sh explained. "Actually, it's common to give everyone you care about a card or candy."

"Hm." Izaya would file this away for later.

"Anyways, in the movie Sally's creator keeps letting her make him food, even though she keeps poisoning him! And what's up with the ghost dog? Is Jack dead? How come he's not a ghost? Oh, and during the town meeting, Jack's upset the freaky town people don't understand Christmas, but he barely even explains it in the first place! And also…."

Izaya only half listened to her rant as he watched the movie; Jack had just gotten blasted down from the sleigh and was singing.

"He sure sings a lot for a guy who just got shot." he stated.

Chihiro frowned. "Oh sure, when you go off on a monologue I have to give my full attention, but when I do it-"

"Sh, I'm trying to watch the movie." Izaya shushed her with a pleasant smile; she glared and threw popcorn in his face, before falling silent. She did want to watch it after all.

Jack continued singing with a low grumpy tone. " _Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?"_

" _When I kidnap someone and steal a holiday?"_ she mimicked. Izaya chuckled amused; Chihiro half smiled at him.

"Oh, what the hell?!" she said turning her attention back to the TV. "So if I crawl into any grave I can just visit Halloween town whenever the fuck I want?"

Izaya couldn't remember being exasperated before now. "It's just a movie. It's almost over anyway." he shook his head sighing lightly.

"Yeah, yeah." They were both silent as the movie continued; Jack had saved the day and at the very end he sang his duet with Sally as the camera panned up to the sky and the credits rolled.

Chihiro stared at the screen shaking her head slowly. "I still can't believe it; that's it? This whole movie was caused by an identity crisis? He had to steal a holiday to realize his life was fine the way it was?" she questioned in disbelief. "Geez, I know that it's a kid's movie, but I didn't learn shit from this."

Izaya turned to her blankly. "You curse more than you used to."

"Huh? How would you know? You've only known me for just over a year."

"The cameras, remember?" he said cheerfully.

"Right…"

"I think the ending wrapped up the issue well; it may be an idealistic lesson, but as I said, it is a child's movie…" Izaya mused shrugging his shoulders.

Chihiro looked at him curiously. "What do you mean by "idealistic"? And what lesson?"

"Well, more like two lessons." Izaya explained casually. "The first being that you should just be yourself, that one is obvious." he glanced pointedly at Chihiro smugly.

She rolled her eyes once more. "Oh, excuse me for not being as all-knowing as you Izaya."

"You're excused. The second lesson is also typical, overused really." he continued. "Besides, love doesn't solve all your problems."

"Love?" she questioned.

"Yep. In media where the protagonist must overcome a need to reinvent or benefit his life, chances are they'll fall in love and realize that's all that was missing. Isn't that nice?" he finished turning off the TV.

"It's corny, that's for sure; I have to admit, I didn't really notice it. I figured it was just a cute subplot they threw in." Chihiro confessed.

"It was subtle. So of course Chi-chan wouldn't notice it!" Izaya exclaimed.

Chihiro chose to ignore that. "So, in the end the thing that was missing from Jack's life was Sally?" she suddenly smiled. "Aw, that's sweet! No wonder there's so much couple merchandise with them!" she realized. "Oh and there's that cute song by blink-182!" Chihiro had never made the connection until now.

Izaya laughed derisively. "Like I said, it's typical of humans to seek romantic relationships and assume their lives will be improved if they find "someone special". The notion is expressed in everything from movies to music." he said carelessly.

"I guess even being the king of a whole town wasn't enough to make him happy." Chihiro said with a roll of her eyes. "That's kind of stupid, he only had to work one day a year too."

Izaya glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "What about you?"

"Me? You mean my thoughts on love?" she pointed to herself as Izaya nodded. "Well, I'm not sure; love can be a blessing or a curse depending on the person or situation. I guess I'm not really qualified to answer on the subject. I mean, I don't have a whole lot of experience with that kind of stuff personally." she shrugged.

Chihiro smiled. "But it would be nice, to find the person meant for me and share my life with them." she commented with a sigh.

Izaya shrugged noncommittally. "Personally, I don't see the appeal."

Chihiro snorted. "Of course you wouldn't; you're already in an unrequited relationship with all of humanity; good luck finding one with a girl. Poor, poor, crazy man"

"I'm right here you know."

"That poor Izaya. Forever alone!" she cried attempting to pull off the memetic sad face.

"Yeah, still here."

"Agonyyyyy!" Chihiro sang.

"You stole that from "Into the Woods". You made me watch it with you last week."

"It's not stealing to sing someone else's song; it's not like I claimed ownership or anything." she shrugged. "And I didn't force you. You busted into my apartment on movie night." she accused crossing her arms over her chest; he tried not to glance down as she did so.

"Watching movies is more fun when you watch with others!" Izaya said innocently.

"Will you get the fuck out of my house?"

"Okay, okay, no need to get so hostile!" he said putting up his hands as if she was going to attack. "I'll see you tomorrow Chi-chan~" he descended out her window with a great leap. She rushed to the window and looked down to see him prancing away and waving goodbye grandly.

"How does he do that?"

 **Half an hour later:**

Izaya hummed lazily and sang under his breath.

" _Hello there,_

 _The angel from my nightmare,_

 _The shadow in the background of the morgue_

 _The unsuspecting victim, of darkness in the valley,_

 _We can live like Jack and Sally,_

 _If we want."_

Perhaps he'd celebrate Halloween himself this year.


	12. Falling

" _When you're in love it's like the stars are falling into your hand….There's thousands of stars surrounding you and when they shine, the whole world sings."  
-Christina Gabriel (Heat Guy J)_

Chihiro was well aware that she had a pretty normal, even happy life. Everyone has their own problems, but whatever obstacles she had ever faced were overcome or at least pushed into the category of problems she couldn't do too much about in the first place. Truthfully, minor inconveniences were the more annoying obstacles; Chihiro took pleasure in the little things, and she knew that little occurrences could make up a bigger picture.

Accidentally sleeping in, not remembering her car was still in the shop, her bike having a flat, coming in late for work, and getting chewed out subtly by her supervisor probably didn't matter in the grand scheme of life.

Chihiro was still pissed at the end of the day; it didn't help that it was pouring outside and in her rush to get ready and out the door, she forgot her just-in-case umbrella. She was currently leaning against her work building under the overhanging roof, waiting out the rain. Chihiro couldn't help sigh in defeat; it didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. At least it couldn't get worse…..

"Hello there!" a smooth, cheerful voice called out to her.

 **Fuck.**

" _Of course_." Chihiro admonished herself for getting her hopes up. " _He would come now of all times. I should know better._ " She mentally prepared herself for the inevitable headache that came from being in Izaya's company.

"So, stuck in the rain, huh? Here I thought you were a smart, prepared girl. Did you even check the weather forecast this morning?" he chided playfully. Chihiro was not in the mood for this; not that she ever really was .

"I forgot my umbrella. Look who's talking; you're soaked, idiot." Chihiro retorted unamused. The only way she could deal with Izaya was through disinterest. It seemed to be working, in a way. He hadn't been barraging her with emails, and he hadn't been texting or calling her as frequently, to Chihiro's relief

Izaya had been increasing his visits, specifically to Chihiro's apartment. He practically lived there; she was tempted to start charging him rent, or at least have him pay for food expenses. He came every night for dinner. If she went out at night, Izaya would send dozens of messages:

Where were you? Why weren't you at home? What was he supposed to eat? How could you just left him starve? Were you with anyone?

Chihiro ended up smashing her phone once. Izaya was considerate enough to buy her a new one: his number was already typed in.

"Helloooo Chi-chan?" Izaya was waving his hand in front of Chihiro's face; she had zoned out and he was pouting at her lack of attention.

"Hm? What?" Chihiro asked irritated.

"I said, let's go home!" he answered smiling. He reached into his coat and pulled out an umbrella. "I'll share with you!" he proclaimed as if it was the most amazing idea ever.

" _Where the hell did he get that from? Why didn't he use it earlier?_ " She wondered confused.

"Let's go, shall we?" he offered his hand to her, but she batted it away in a huff. Reluctantly, Chihiro stood under the umbrella with him, hoping no one would get the wrong idea, and the two headed toward her apartment.

"Thanks, I guess. So what do you want to eat?" Chihiro assumed he wanted something for his "kindness".

Izaya chuckled softly. "Is it so hard to believe I just want to help a friend?"

"Yes."

He smiled(almost convincingly)sadly. "Well, on the contrary I have a surprise for you!" he said cheerfully. Chihiro immediately felt wary.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"O' ye of little faith. If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it now?" Chihiro glared at him from the corner of her eyes; the patronizing bastard. She decided to just feign disinterest and walked beside him silently under the umbrella. She'd find out the "surprise' sooner or later.

When they both made it to the apartment, the rain was considerably lighter. Chihiro unlocked the door and noticed all the lights were off.

"The power's shut down? I paid my electric bill on time." She mused aloud. Izaya laughed and pulled her by her arm toward the kitchen; there was a dim, flickering light coming from inside. Chihiro peered in and realized there were two candles on top of her table, along with an array of food and two glasses of wine.

Dumbstruck, she turned to face Izaya slowly. "Why…did you do this?"

He smiled slightly. "I still have cameras in here; you seemed to have a quite a hectic morning. I figured I'd give you a break from dinner duty today." he explained simply.

Chihiro stared at him blankly for a moment or two before turning back to stare at the food. She looked back at him after a minute and smiled.

Izaya seemed to tense up; Chihiro hadn't smiled at him since he first met her, before she knew the real him. Now she knew who he was, what he had done, and what he could do, and once more Chihiro smiled at him softly.

"Izaya, I don't really know what to say, except thank you." Chihiro said awkwardly. "I had a crappy day and it just seemed to get worse. What can I say? This is just what I needed." She ended her little speech uncertainly.

It was Izaya's turn to stare blankly before smirking at her smugly. "Don't fall for me now. I can't be favoring one human, you know that Chi-chan. I love you all!" he reminded her cheerfully.

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up and I'll serve the food." She set plates for the two of them and began to eat while Izaya talked on about nothing and everything.

" _He's not a bad cook. Too bad he's too smug for his own good."_ Chihiro thought lightly.

After the meal, she sent him on his way without too much of a hassle. Chihiro fell asleep happy that the day wasn't complete crap, and surprised that it had been because of Izaya off all people.

" _I guess even he can be capable of being nice from time to time._ " She thought tiredly before dozing off.

While Chihiro slept peacefully, Izaya had been lying awake for hours. He didn't usually get much sleep, but tonight he couldn't seem to even take a quick nap.

" _She liked the food. She thanked me. She smiled, just like before…._ " he thought almost in a daze as he watched Chihiro on his monitor. Izaya had installed cameras only facing her bed; he wasn't some pervert, but watching her sleep was a favorite pastime of his. Humans were so defenseless in sleep, so unguarded. Chihiro in particular never seemed to let her guard down around him.

" _Today she did, at least a bit_." Izaya reminded himself. He turned off the monitor and laid on his back to face the window above his bed. Izaya studied the stars, or at least the ones he could make out. It wasn't too bright in this part of the city, but stargazing still took some effort. He held out one hand, the palm turned upward, reaching out to the sky, to the dimly shining stars.

They almost seemed to fall into his hand.


	13. Omake: Beauty and the Beast AU

"Good morning!" Chihiro greeted the baker politely; he turned to her with a smile as he laid out fresh bread for his morning customers.

"Good morning, how are you?"

Chihiro smile grew wider. "I'm doing great! I've just read this wonderful book, with dragons and knights and-"

"That's nice." he said absently turning back to his shop. "Hey, bring out some of those wheat rolls!" he called to one of his employees.

Chihiro shrugged and continued her journey to the library; it would take some time, so she decided to reread her favorite parts from the book as she walked. She tried to ignore the curious looks people gave her; in this place, educated women were generally avoided. It simply wasn't approved of.

In her small town, women were supposed to be wives and mothers; they took care of the home and were sheltered from foolish pursuits such as reading or writing.

 _"I just wish they wouldn't stare."_ Chihiro thought wryly passing by a group of chuckling men; at least this town had a library. She didn't know what she would do if she couldn't indulge in her favorite pastime. Books took her away from this place and into a world where she could fantasize about a different, more exciting life for herself.

Chihiro sighed and a sad smile played on her lips. _"Still, I'd be satisfied with just a life where I could have a friend."_ The only people who she truly got along with were the town librarian and her father. Most of her days were spent alone, with no friends her own age to converse with. She felt like a stranger in her own town half the time; she wanted nothing more than to meet someone who didn't avoid her like the plague.

Chihiro grimaced. _"Well, there is one person I suppose, not that I want anything to do with him."_

"Good morning Chi-chan!" A handsome young man greeted her cheerfully; a group of frivolous looking women giggled as he smiled and waved grandly.

Chihiro struggled to smile instead of frown. "Good morning Izaya."

He smiled and quickly snatched away the book she held; he scrutinized it with some distaste.

"Izaya, may I please have my book back?" Chihiro said through slightly gritted teeth; her father had instilled manners on her from a very early age. Her mother died shortly after her birth, so he was determined to raise her as a proper young lady despite that.

 _"If only he knew how hard it was to hold my tongue around this guy."_ she thought as Izaya ignored her question.

"This book doesn't even have pictures." he commented as he flipped through the pages. "Not suitable for a lady to read."

Chihiro frowned. "I just use my imagination. I can think, you know, that ability most people possess." she said pointedly.

"Nonsense." Izaya flung down the book and strode closer to Chihiro with a playful smirk. "You should leave the thinking to me; after all, you have more important matters to think of."

Chihiro picked up her book carefully and wiped off some dirt; she was relieved to see the pages were not stained or torn. "Oh really? And just what would those important matters be?"

Izaya failed to hear the sarcasm in her tone. "Marriage, of course."

Chihiro could practically hear the sighs of the women nearby; they looked ready to faint. It was true, Izaya was the most handsome man in town, not to mention well off and educated. Regardless, Chihiro wasn't blind to his arrogant and callous true nature.

"Perhaps someday, but today I must be off to the library." She turned away from him coldly; she could feel the heated glares from the ladies as she passed them. Everyone thought she was a fool to rebuke Izaya's advances, but she couldn't care less. There was no way she'd marry someone who was such a-

"Bastard!"

Chihiro looked around startled; a tall man ran past her carrying a whole fruit cart. He charged toward Izaya like an angry bull.

"Oh my, good morning Shizu-chan." he greeted carelessly; Chihiro was left speechless as she watched Shizuo throw the whole cart on top of Izaya, who sprinted to the side effortlessly.

"Wait a minute!" she shrieked; both men turned to look at her with confusion.

"Shizuo, you're not supposed to be here now!" she scolded. "You're not coming into the story until my father gets lost and comes to your castle!"

Shizuo huffed. "That'll take forever; I'm just supposed to kill Izaya in the end anyway, why don't I just do it now?"

Chihiro sighed impatiently. "That's not how the story goes! We haven't even met yet; you're supposed to kill him after he goes after you, and the only reason he goes after you is because I fell in love with you and not him!" she explained exasperated.

Izaya smirked. "Who says I'm just going to roll over and die?" He brandished his knife with a flick of his wrist.

"I do! Stop moving around; I don't need a reason to beat the shit out of you!" Shizuo charged with an inhuman growl.

Chihiro looked back and forth between them anxiously; this wasn't how the story was supposed at go at all!

 _"What do I do?"_ she wondered anxiously as the two rivals traded blows and argued like children.

"It's a good thing we're skipping to this part anyways Shizu-chan!" Izaya said as he easily dodged a cart of veggies. "Chi-chan wouldn't look twice at an animal like you!" he laughed wildly as he hopped from building to building gracefully.

 **"Shut up!"** Shizuo roared as he chased after him; Chihiro chased after them. If the townspeople didn't think she was odd before, they certainly would now.

"Goddammit you two, get back here; this isn't part of the story!" She called after them; she began to feel a stitch in her side and stopped to catch her breath.

"Those idiots, they're ruining this whole thing." Chihiro mumbled angrily; she was really looking forward to the singing and talking pots and candles part too.

"Chi-chan! Don't look so down, I'll save you from being trapped with this beast!" Izaya called out as he evaded another attack from Shizuo.

She glared at him dropping all pretenses of politeness. "You two-faced fucker, he's the good guy!"

"Ha! Hear that flea? Everyone knows you're the asshole in this story!" Shizuo called out with a fierce grin; he jumped from the town hall building right beside Chihiro.

"Hey watch it!" she said startled by his sudden presence. "You're the one who took the story off track in the first place!" she yelled shaking him by the collar frantically

Chihiro suddenly paused looking thoughtfully up at him. "What?" he asked.

"Wait a minute, you don't even look like a beast!" she said accusingly; Shizuo stared back at her blankly.

"So?"

"So, you're supposed to be an ugly beast with fur and claws and stuff! You're not ugly at all!" she exclaimed with a scoff; he didn't even have horns or fangs.

Shizuo blushed lightly. "You think I'm attractive?"

"Oh please, don't be so full of yourself Shizu-chan." Izaya said with a sneer.

"Don't you start; you're as bad as him." Chihiro glared at him with disdain.

"No way!" "Don't compare me to that bastard!"

Chihiro rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Can we please just start over?"

Shizuo nodded reluctantly while Izaya smiled innocently.

"Whatever you want Chi-chan."

"Don't call her that, I'm the love interest here, not you."

This was going to be a long day.


	14. Omake: Cinderella AU

"Good morning ma'am."

Celty opened the door of her house to greet the king's advisor; she wrote a note on a scrap of paper. " _Good morning sir; please come in."_

Shinra strolled into the living room where Celty's two daughter's sat anxiously; Anri fidgeted with her hands while Mika was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Good morning ladies, thank you so much for taking the time to help in my search." Shinra bowed politely and carefully set the box he was carrying down on the low table. He slowly lifted the lid and pulled out the delicate glass slipper.

Mika gasped in fake delight. "Why, that's my slipper!"

Anri piped up with a nudge from Celty. "O-oh, I think that's mine, actually…"

"Settle down ladies, I have to have each of you try it on to make a final decision."

Celty sat down on the other side of the room and watched as each of her daughter's attempted to fit into the dainty shoe, but it was no use. They could barely fit their toes inside the shoe and they were afraid if they pressed farther, the glass would break.

Shinra sighed forlornly; the prince certainly wouldn't be happy. These were the last two eligible maidens in the kingdom, and after all this time he couldn't find the missing girl from that night!

He turned to Celty with a worried frown. "Are your daughters the only maidens who reside here?"

Celty felt a twinge of panic, but managed to repress it; after all, Chihiro was locked away in her room. Celty wasn't sure if the mystery woman at the ball was her step-daughter, but she would take no chances. If her own daughters weren't going to succeed, than she certainly wouldn't.

She quickly scrawled out another note. " _No sir, they are the only other women living here."_

"Is that so Madame?"

Everyone turned to face the open doorway; Prince Izaya stood there with a cold smile.

Celty, Mika, and Anri all scrambled to rise from their seats; they bowed politely to the prince as he entered the room.

"It's come to my attention that another maiden does reside here." Izaya said smoothly. "If I'm not mistaken, I can clearly hear a female's voice singing in the upstairs room."

Celty tensed up and jotted down another message with unsteady hands. " _No your highness, that's only Chihiro, the maid. She's couldn't possibly have even attended the ball."_

Izaya strolled past her. "I'd like to know for sure, if you don't mind. Please, bring her down here." He raised an eyebrow. "Unless, you're planning to disobey a direct order from me?"

Celty hesitated for a second, but then took off for the upstairs room; after a couple of minutes, she came down with Chihiro in tow.

The girl was covered in dirt and grime, yet even though she wore rags, her beauty was resplendent. She looked around shyly at the group and gasped when she spotted the prince.

Izaya smiled at her charmingly; Shinra led her to the couch and she sat down dumbstruck. He carefully slid the glass slipper on her foot. It was a perfect fit.

"I have found you." Izaya took a hold of Chihiro's hand and kissed it.

"Hey, back the fuck up!" Chihiro pulled away with a glare; Mika giggled and Anri gasped in shock. Celty could only shrug her shoulders and sigh inwardly.

Izaya's smile faltered. "My dear maiden, what is the matter?"

Chihiro continued to stare at him coldly. "Do I have to spell it out for you? I ran away for a reason you know."

She took note of everyone else's incredulous stares. "What? If I wanted to stay, I would have. I'm just sorry I lost that shoe, it wasn't cheap."

Chihiro had saved up money for months doing odd jobs so she could buy proper clothes for the ball. She had always wanted to go to a ball and there was no way she would let her step-mother keep her from being happy.

"We danced together for hours; why would you have spent the night with me if you didn't feel something between us?" Izaya's princely smile was still in place, but Shinra could see the vein getting ready to burst.

" _Huh, didn't expect this…"_ He thought with a sheepish shrug. At the moment he was more concerned with the lovely Madame Sturluson, who was shaking with silent laughter at the ridiculousness of the scene; she was worried for nothing.

Chihiro, on the other hand, was not amused. "You wouldn't let me go." she said through gritted teeth. "You know, you kept stepping on my feet too. Glass slippers are painful enough without you making it worse."

Izaya raised an eyebrow. "Why did you even get them?"

"They looked cool at the time." Chihiro replied with an embarrassed flush.

Izaya was persistent. "I'm the prince of this land; if you marry me, you'll become a princess, and someday, my queen." He bent down on one knee and took both of Chihiro's hands in his. "You will live in luxury and comfort for the rest of your life; no more demeaning labor, demands, or hardships. I would be by your side forevermore"

"I think I'd rather stay poor." Chihiro said. "Besides, I've saved enough money to move into a small apartment, and I got a job at the inn. They give me free meals and dental insurance, so I'm pretty set."

Izaya's voice was lowered to a harsh whisper. "Are you serious right now?"

Chihiro huffed and snatched back her hands. "I'm going to start packing; do me a favor and just see yourself out. Good day to you." She nodded briefly to her stepsisters and stepmother before she walked up the stairs and closed her bedroom door firmly.

Everyone was silent; they shuffled around uncomfortably. What were they supposed to do now?

Shinra turned to Izaya with a sheepish smile.

"Wow, you really blew that one."

"Shut up Shinra."


	15. Omake: Therapist AU

_My shrink is telling me I got crazy dreams,_

 _She's also saying I got low self esteem_

 _She's kinda hot though_

 _Yeah, she's kinda hot though._

 _She put me on meds, she won't get out of my head_

 _She's kinda hot though._

"What's up doc?"

Chihiro ignored her patient's goading and responded with a simple hello; Izaya smiled pleasantly and waited for her to settle herself on the opposite couch.

"Have you been taking your medication regularly Orihara-san?"

"Yes I have."

"And have you been writing in the dream journal the doctors have assigned to you?"

Izaya nodded. "Oh yes, I've written all about my dreams and fantasies. Perhaps you'd like to hear a few?"

"If you don't mind sharing that information with me, I'd like to hear it. Would you mind if I took notes during our session?" Chihiro held up her clipboard and pen.

"By all means, feel free to do so." Izaya said. "If it'll help the good doctors make me well."

Chihiro uncapped her pen. "Okay Orihara-san, just start when you're ready."

Izaya took a deep breath. "In the dream I had last night, I was all alone in the dark; it was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing."

"Oh, that sounds scary." Chihiro commented as she wrote. "What did you do?"

"I searched around in the darkness and suddenly there a dozen lighted candles appeared and surrounded me. I realized I was in a room."

"Hm. What did the room look like? Was it one you recognized?"

Izaya nodded. "It was my old bedroom. I do miss sleeping in my own bed. The ones at the mental hospital are so stiff."

Chihiro frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. Me and a few others have been lobbying for better quality furnishings for the patient's rooms, but the hospital's budget is quite stretched."

"How altruistic of you Dr. Hamada." Izaya's smile was mocking.

"How kind of you to say." Chihiro replied evenly. "Now, you were in your old room: did something happen next?"

"Yes." Izaya said. "It's a bit shocking though doctor. Are you sure you want to know?"

Chihiro nodded. "If you're comfortable telling me, please, go on Orihara-san."

"Well, okay." Izaya's smile grew devious. "The candles began to grow brighter and brighter until I noticed someone else was there in the room with me."

Izaya paused as if for dramatic effect; Chihiro had a feeling he was enjoying himself.

"Who was that person Orihara-san?"

"It was you Dr. Hamada."

Chihiro paused. "Me."

"Yes, you." Izaya said innocently. "The dream gets quite interesting from there. Would you like details?"

Chihiro sighed lightly. "Orihara-san, if you're not going to take these sessions seriously, perhaps you'd like me to refer you to another therapist? I know several that may suit your needs."

Izaya pouted. "I didn't mean it like that. You're an attractive, professional, and intelligent woman Dr. Hamada. Can you blame a man for being affected so?"

"Orihara-san." Chihiro's tone was stern. "You are my patient and I am your therapist. Even playful flirting or teasing is a violation of social worker ethics. Please understand that."

She adjusted her glasses. "If you continue with these comments, I will have no choice but to drop you as my client and refer you to a colleague of mine. Even if you're not being serious, this counts as a conflict of interest and as entirely inappropriate."

Izaya held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I get it. No more teasing."

"Good." Chihiro said preparing to take more notes. "Now, would you like to tell me about your real dreams?"

"Yes." Izaya said with a grave expression; Chihiro was relieved.

"What happened?"

"We were having sex on your desk."

"Goodbye Orihara-san, this will conclude our sessions. I will refer you to another professional. Good luck and have a nice day."

She looked on as he was leaving and saw him wave and wink at her from the large windows.

Chihiro sighed and pulled out a bottle of aspirin from her desk and took a pill.

"I should've been an accountant."

 **Author's Note: Lyrics are from 5O5S's "She's Kinda Hot"**


	16. Onesided

Chihiro didn't remember the last time she was in so much pain.

People she knew always said that heartbreak was as bad as actually being punched or something; she thought that they were just being over dramatic or oversensitive. In the moment people tend to exaggerate their feelings, so she figured if she ever went through it herself, it wouldn't be such a big deal.

" _Guess I don't know as much as I thought I did_." Chihiro thought bitterly as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was in the privacy of her own room, and only then she let herself cry, albeit silently. Chihiro hated feeling so weak, especially over some guy who didn't even return her feelings.

She stifled a sob as she thought of Shizuo; he wasn't just some guy. He was the nicest, sweetest, funniest, and most loyal guy Chihiro had ever met. She was so comfortable talking with him, just his company was enough to make her smile. He was handsome and strong, both physically and emotionally, and he had moments of insight that left her speechless.

It was so cliché, to fall in love with a friend. Chihiro had confessed her feelings a couple hours ago after weeks of deliberation. She couldn't even be upset with him; it was obvious Shizuo hadn't a clue of her feelings, and he kindly told her that while she meant a lot to him, he just didn't feel that way about her. Chihiro had smiled and told him she understood and hoped they could still be friends; he agreed happily and went on talking like nothing had happened. Chihiro laid on her side facing the window; the only source of light streamed in from the city ligths outside, but it made the room look melancholy, not bright.

" _Do my feelings really not mean that much? Or was he just trying to make me feel better by acting like everything was okay_?" she wondered.

Chihiro was so wrong to think they had something between them; she thought that he had felt something for her. She was wrong about what being heartbroken felt like too; her chest was constricted, it truly did ache, like it had actually been ripped apart. Chihiro's eyes stung from rubbing away tears, but if they wouldn't stop. She couldn't keep her lip from trembling or her nose from dripping; she found some tissue on her nightstand and blew into it.

Chihiro sighed and hung her head. "I must look like a mess; maybe it's because of how I look? Am I just not his type? Why Shizuo?" she asked herself and shook her head rapidly. " _No, that's dumb. It's not like I'm ugly or have a shitty personality. I know I shouldn't think otherwise, but it's hard when you've been rejected….I hate_ _this._ " Her nose stopped running, but the tears just wouldn't.

" _Maybe it just wasn't meant to be_." Chihiro realized after some time. " _This could be a good thing, right? Maybe Shizuo and I are just meant to be friends._ " She supposed it was better to have Shizuo in her life, even if it wasn't in the way she wanted. After all, he's not the only guy in the world. She was still young and there were plenty of chances to find a good relationship, to find a man who truly loved her, who she could be happy with.

"Right!" Chihiro said encouraging herself. "I won't let this ruin my life; I can get through this! I'm strong, I'm smart, I'm beautiful, I'm-"

"Talking to yourself."

" **AAAH!** " Chihiro yelled falling out of her bed with a crash. She looked around her room; Izaya was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room; she hadn't even noticed him in the dark, but now she could see his silhouette in the shadows.

"Dammit Izaya, how long have you been there?!" she yelled blushing; she could kill him out of embarrassment.

He got up from the chair and sat on the other side of Chihiro's bed; she could clearly see his smug face in the dim light. "Long enough. So, Shizuo rejected you huh? I gotta admit, I didn't see it coming; it just goes to show, even I can't guess everyone's reactions correctly." he smiled shrugging his shoulders; it was as if he considered her problems as important as a game.

" _He probably does. Not that I expected sympathy from him._ " Chihiro thought wryly. She felt fingers touching her cheek; she whipped her head in Izaya's direction to glare threateningly.

Chihiro's stare softened seeing the look on his face; it was almost contemplative with an odd little smile.

"You're crying? That's not like you."

She smacked his hand away. "I wasn't crying! And don't just touch me, I'm not some petting zoo animal." she growled. Izaya was unfazed at her harshness.

Chihiro found herself pinned down to her bed in the blink of an eye as Izaya had tackled Chihiro in a bear hug. She felt her cheeks heat up from the closeness and her stomach flipped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Let me go asshole!" Chihiro demanded trying to pry him loose. " _Damn, he's stronger than he looks._ " she thought angrily.

"I wouldn't have done it." he said; his voice was somewhat muffled from being buried in her hair. Chihiro stopped struggling and tried to look at him.

"What does that mean? You wouldn't have confessed?" she asked bitterly. "You don't think I don't know that already, that it was for nothing? You don't think I don't realize what a fool I made out of myself?! I don't care!" Chihiro found herself raising her voice louder with each sentence. "I'm not scared to get admit I have feelings, and I don't need someone like you-"

"I wouldn't have rejected Chi-chan."

Chihiro's words were caught in her breath and she lay perfectly still.

"What?" she asked in a quiet tone.

Izaya raised himself up and lied down beside her. His used his arm as a pillow and kept his other arm around her stomach; his face was so close to hers, but Chihiro lost her sense of embarrassment for the moment. Izaya smiled once more, but his stare was piercing. For the first time in months she felt scared of him; granted, it was for a whole different reason than him being a stalker or crazy.

"I said," he said evenly rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't have rejected you. Shizu-chan is a simple-minded monster, and a fool on top of it. I can't say I'm surprised, he was never very bright."

Chihiro wouldn't let him sidestep her question. "A-are you saying….?" she couldn't bring herself to finish.

Izaya looked directly at her. "I'm saying you deserve better. Chi-chan deserves someone who can take care of her, be there for her. That's the kind of relationship you want, right?"

Chihiro nodded uncomprehendingly. "Well, yes."

Izaya smiled knowingly. "So, the only logical conclusion is that we become a couple."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks burned; Izaya and her?! That's crazy! Sure, he was good looking, and smart, and all that, but what did he know about being in a relationship? He was a borderline sociopath at times half the time and it'd never work…..right?

" _But he's always been there_." Chihiro heard a voice whisper from her mind. " _All this time, he's been slowly treating you more like a real person than a test subject. He's been kind_ , _thoughtful, and even protective in his own way. He's been showing his true self to you. Why do you think he'd do that?"_ Chihiro looked into Izaya's eyes; she had never seen them so serious. He spoke softly and sighed.

"I can treat you better than he ever could. I love you, I deserve you, so why not give me a chance?"

Chihiro looked away; she could barely hear anything over her heartbeat. She was suddenly acutely aware of his arm on her stomach and the warmth that came from it.

" _I wish he'd come closer_..." she thought absently. _"Shit where'd that come from? God, what's wrong with me?!_ "

"You're so easily embarrassed for someone who talks so tough; it's cute." Izaya commented smirking as he edged closer. Chihiro couldn't move; she didn't want to.

 _"Why?_ " she wondered. " _Is it because I'm feeling vulnerable? Is it cause I'm upset and alone?_ "

Chihiro knew it was more than that; she didn't want to think about it rationally, she wanted to just give in to this new feeling. She never realized why she had put up with him, this man who had worked his way into her life and stayed there for two years without a sign of leaving. Chihiro never really questioned why Izaya would do everything he did to be involved in her life, learn who she was, or why he wanted to know her so badly. It all made sense now, and it stirred feelings she didn't think she had.

His lips were centimeters from hers, but he didn't move. He was waiting for her to accept him.

"Izaya," Chihiro began. "I don't know what's going to happen from now on, but I want…..to try. I want you in my life, as more than a friend." she blushed but looked into his eyes steadily. "I want to be with you."

Chihiro leaned in and kissed him chastely. Izaya's eyes widened ever so slightly before they drifted closed. He pulled her against him and deepened the kiss; she gripped onto his shoulders and pulled away from his insistent mouth.

"Izaya." Chihiro was breathless and blushing even more brightly, but still managed a smile. "I think I love-"

 **"IZAYA! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"**

"Hm?" he replied; he was obviously not paying attention, lost in his own thoughts.

Chihiro huffed and resisted the urge to smack the shit out of him. "For god's sake, I'm trying to tell you about the food bill; don't just ignore subjects you want to avoid, you freeloader!" she chastised him.

Izaya barely glanced at her. "What's for dinner?"

"Dammit you still owe me from last time! I only get paid so much, and I can't afford to be-!"

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I must be off! I'm very busy, you know."

"Izaya you can't just-"

"Later! I know how much you miss me when I'm gone, but I'll be back soon!" he exclaimed, cheerfully prancing out the door.

Chihiro slapped her hand to her face; she was just plain worn out. "Unbelievable." she sighed heavily and went to her living room to relax. "Thank god for TV."

Izaya hummed to himself as he strolled away from her apartment. "What a nice day dream." He stopped and turned around to look at where Chihiro's window was one last time and sighed with a bemused smirk.

"It's only a matter of time."


	17. How to be a Troll

Chihiro stared at Izaya with thinly veiled distaste as they walked through the crowded streets.

"Stop doing that."

Izaya looked at her with an innocent expression. "Doing what?"

"Smiling like that. It's creeping me out." Chihiro neglected to add, "more than usual" but she was sure she got the feeling across well enough.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Izaya replied airily. "Maybe you should smile more."

Chihiro's frown deepened. "I know that smile. It happens when you're about to pull some shit."

Call her crazy, but she was paranoid; anyone would be after spending enough time with Izaya Orihara.

Izaya shrugged. "I may have set up a little...entertainment for today. It's not time for it to happen just yet. For now, I'm just taking a leisurely stroll with a friend."

"You have friends?"

"So mean Chi-chan. You'll never get a boyfriend with that attitude."

Chihiro scoffed. "It just so happens I give zero fucks." She really wasn't in the mood for any teasing, not after he had woken her up at 6 in the morning to make breakfast and now they were wandering around aimlessly.

"He's skinny as a rail but eats like a pig. How does he stay so thin?" Chihiro muttered glumly as Izaya made a quick phone call; he had been giving her money for groceries, but it still was just barely enough with how much he consumed.

Izaya was blissfully unaware of her bad mood and returned to face her with a smirk. "It's so cute when you try to act threatening. So, did you hear the big news?"

"What? You're finally marrying Shizuo?"

"No." Izaya's tone was light but a bit strained. "Guess again."

Chihiro tried to think seriously. "I give up. What is it?"

"Yuhei Hanejima is in town to film a TV show." They came to a huge group of people as he said this; they were all talking and moving around excitedly; there were cameras at every angle and a helicopter was swooping not too far above with another cameraman on board. "There's a contest for the number one couple in Ikebukuro; whoever wins will appear in his next film."

Chihiro wore a look of comprehension. "Oh, well that explains this crowd. Is that him over there?" She pointed to the young man holding a microphone and chatting with what looked like a couple. The cameras were zoned in on them; the boy looked flustered and the girl quietly embarrassed. They made a cute couple.

Izaya nodded. "That's the famous Yuhei Hanejima."

Chihiro turned to face Izaya. "Is your thing involving him?"

"Chi-chan," Izaya chuckled. "Nothing gets by you huh?"

His smile was almost fond; Chihiro scowled up at him skeptically and crossed her hands over her chest.

"Izaya, please tell me you didn't get me all the way over here just so you can pull some stupid stunt."

Izaya smirked. "Maybe."

Chihiro began to walk away and Izaya grabbed her hand before she could make a run for it.

"I'm kidding Chi-chan!" He assured her. "I just thought maybe you'd like to see Yuhei Hanejima in person."

Chihiro sighed. "Look Izaya, I'm exhausted, can't you just-"

"Hey, you two!" A cheerful voice called out to them; Yuhei Hanejima was jogging over to Izaya and Chihiro with a wide smile.

"Huh?" Chihiro was stunned; Izaya looked mildly amused.

Yuhei held out the microphone to Chihiro and Izaya. "Hello there! I'm actor Yuhei Hanejima, doing a segment to find the number one couple in Ikebukuro! Sir, is this cute young lady your girlfriend?"

Chihiro glanced at Izaya sharply; his smirk was devious. "Izaya, don't even-"

He took his hand from Chihiro's and shook his head. "No, she's not my girlfriend."

Chihiro was stunned; she was sure he wouldn't pass up the chance to embarrass her in front of all these people.

"She's my fiance."

"You know, you two seemed very comfortable around each other." Yuhei smiled. "You don't have that nervous first-date aura about you. When's the date?"

Izaya smiled back pleasantly. "We haven't set a date just yet. I was thinking a traditional ceremony under the cherry blossoms, but she likes the idea of having it on a warm, clear summer night." He pulled Chihiro's hand to his lips. "Isn't she just romantic?"

Chihiro's face was white as a sheet. "Wha-?!"

"Darling, there's no need to be shy." Izaya assured her gently.

"I-"

Yuhei was laughing enthusiastically. "How long have you guys been together?"

Izaya didn't miss a beat. "Just a couple of years now. She fell for me instantly and I thought she was stunning. It was a spring day when we met. That's why I want a ceremony with cherry blossoms."

Chihiro was looking back and forth between them with wide eyes; this couldn't actually be happening, and most certainly not on live TV!

"Spring is a wonderful time to fall in love isn't it?" Yuhei asked with a charming smile; Chihiro distinctly heard a group of girls gush and squeal nearby. Yuhei waved to them like a charming prince and turned back to the "couple".

"So, how did you pop the question?"

Izaya chuckled bashfully. "I was a bit nervous of course, but I ended up doing it while we were visiting her parents. They didn't approve of me at first, but they realized we were meant for each other and they gave us their blessing."

Yuhei was now grinning at the camera. "There you have it people, true love triumphs all obstacles! Good luck to the both of you and congratulations on your engagement!"

The crowd cheered as Izaya shook hands with Yuhei, who moved on to another couple not too far away.

Chihiro had not spoken a word as Izaya steered her away from the crowd; her face had turned an interesting shade of green.

"I wonder if we'll win? What do you think Chi-chan? Was I convincing enough?"

She slowly raised her head and looked at him with blank eyes.

"I hope you die."

Izaya smirked. "Is that anyway to talk to your fiance?"


	18. Unexpected

"I'm so boooored!" Izaya complained aloud; he was running out of ways to amuse himself while he was in the hospital. Being bedridden was definitely not his style; he was feeling somewhat better, but he mentally felt in a daze from doing virtually nothing.

He sighed restlessly. "Shizu-chan just had to break my ribs…"

Well, he supposed it didn't matter much; one thing was sure, he'd pay back Shizuo for that. Izaya was a bit annoyed with himself though. He knew he should have been able to move out of the way quicker than that; Shizuo's hit shouldn't have even made contact.

"Getting slower huh? I know you're older than 21, but I didn't think you were an old man yet."

Izaya turned to face the door way to his room; Chihiro leaned against the frame, smiling wryly and somewhat amused to see him laid up.

" _Not as invincible as he thinks he is._ " she thought.

"Come to gloat over my misfortune? You're not as innocent as you make yourself seem." Izaya retorted mysteriously. She rolled her eyes; she was used to his goading.

"So, did you get stabbed again? I just got a call from Shinra this morning that you were here." Chihiro made herself comfortable and sat on the visitor's chair. "He wouldn't say what happened."

"Oh, I just had a run in with Shizu-chan, still holding a grudge."

"Gee, I wonder why." she said setting down her bag. "Was it a vending machine, a sign, a truck? Don't keep me in suspense."

Izaya chuckled feebly. "He just punched me; it barely hurt." he laughed louder to make a point; unfortunately, the movement caused a sharp pain to go through his abdomen and he couldn't suppress the pained wince.

Chihiro shook her head exasperated. "I'll never understand why men have to act so tough; its sad really." she commented. "You might as well just tell me you're going to "walk it off" or something."

" _I wish I could._ " Izaya thought a bit frustrated; he hated being cooped up anywhere, much less some hospital bed. He smiled up at her instead of voicing his thoughts.

"Wouldn't it be something if I could do just that? Then we could walk over to your place! We can have a movie night, play some board games, maybe we can even-"

"You really do hate it here, huh?"

Her statement was quite casual, but her stare was serious, almost probing. It made Izaya uncomfortable; he was the one who did the analyzing, not her. He frowned at the way she was able to read his moods more easily, despite the facade he carefully put up. Perhaps it wasn't a big deal this time, but he hated knowing Chihiro knew him better than he knew her in some ways.

It made him that more bitter, that and the fact she too was completely fine with him being out of her way in this state, in a hospital bed.

"I can't say I particularly enjoy it; I daresay you do though." he added lightly.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you're glad to get some time to yourself, right? Now that I'm stuck here for a bit, you don't have to worry about me popping up; don't act nice when you don't mean it." his voice was pleasant but his words had an unmistakable sharpness to them. "It doesn't suit you and you're not very good at it."

"Shut up." Chihiro said quietly.

He pressed on. "Oh, did I touch a nerve? You act so self-righteous, but your show of being this innocent girl is getting annoying. Don't try make it as if you feel bad or wish me well." he smirked as she bowed her head in shame for being exposed.

At least, he assumed that was why until he saw tears drip onto her clenched hands.

"You know what? You're right. I hope you rot in here." Chihiro got up, rushed out of the room and into the hallway toward the elevator.

" _What the hell was I thinking? I must be going crazy; I should've known, and here I was actually feeling sorry for that asshole. I don't even like him, why did I even_ _come here?_ " She thought quickly wiping away the few tears that lingered. She couldn't believe she even let herself get this upset. It's just that she was making an effort to be nice and she thought maybe he'd be nice for once too.

"What a fucking joke." she was glad to have the elevator to herself; she hated getting like this in front of strangers. Chihiro only hoped Izaya hadn't seen; the elevator doors opened and she got out on the first floor. She stepped out and walked toward the entrance hoping it wouldn't be too hard to find her car in the parking lot.

"Stop! Please come back, you shouldn't be out of your room!"

She turned around startled at the sudden yell; it came from the direction of the stairwell. A moment later, she saw Izaya hobbling down the steps with a nurse's aid not too far behind him.

Chihiro stood still, not able at the moment to process what was happening very well. Izaya ignored the aid and didn't stop walking (hobbling) until he was in front of her; despite his efforts to cover it up, he was breathing harshly and was holding his sides.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a slightly hushed tone.

He took a second to catch his breath before smiling at her. "You forgot your bag." He held it up triumphantly; she had completely forgotten it in her haste to get the hell out of there.

Chihiro looked at him with a mix of disbelief and uncertainty and grabbed it. "Thanks, but are you nuts?! You shouldn't be walking! You're the one who was pouting about staying here in the first place, and now you've probably gone and made it worse just to show me up-" Izaya held up his hand and she paused reluctantly in her scolding.

"I saw the cookies Chi-chan."

She felt her face grow warm in embarrassment. "Yeah, so?" she said defensively. "I can't have cookies in my bag?"

" _Dammit, he'll never let me hear the end of this._ " Chihiro thought frustrated. She had enough of Izaya for one day and turned again to leave.

"They're mine; you can't just take them." Izaya had grabbed her wrist; the scene felt somewhat familiar…

"Who said they were yours?" she retorted trying to yank her hand away; people were beginning to stare.

Izaya's grip didn't loosen. "I read the card. You really were worried weren't you?" he sounded almost innocently puzzled and curious at the same time.

Chihiro glared at him bitterly. "Whatever. I'm just being fake, so what does it matter?" She spat back his previous words; she couldn't comprehend why she was even still talking to him.

" _He looks pitiful that's why. He's injured, that's why I came here in the first-_ " she paused in her trail of thought; she had just realized something.

"You took the stairs."

"Hm? Well, the elevator was being used. I couldn't very well skydive off the roof to get down." Izaya sighed but smiled bemusedly; she got off track so easily. "Anyway, those are my cookies and I'm hungry so-"

Chihiro interrupted him once more. "Your rooms on the tenth floor."

Izaya's voice was patient. "Yes, it was. And now we're on the first floor. Do you know who I am?" he asked with a tone an adult might take with a slow toddler.

"A total dick?" she questioned sarcastically.

"You know, it's not proper to say things like that in a hospital." he reprimanded cheerfully. "I swear you didn't use to be this vulgar."

"Here. Get well soon, okay?"

She handed him the cookies and the card; he took them and looked back and forth from them to her.

"My lunch break is almost over; I'll come by tomorrow." she waved before walking out the door and into the parking lot.

" _He didn't have to come down here. He could've just eaten the cookies up there._ " Chihiro thought still a bit befuddled, but pleasantly surprised.

Izaya stood there unsure of what just happened and why she were suddenly being so cooperative. Regardless, he was pleased to have something other than hospital food to eat.

After a few more seconds Izaya collapsed to the floor.

"Sir, please, let's get you back to your room. I have a fiancée and I know what it's like, but she'll be back later." The aid chuckled helping Izaya to his feet. "If you just run off like that, you'll do more damage to your ribs!"

Izaya checked to make sure the cookies hadn't crumbled; Chihiro was coming back tomorrow, but she probably wasn't going to bring more food.

" _Maybe I can get her to peel an apple for me!"_ he thought with childish excitement; he had something to look forward to!

Chihiro had already driven back to work; it wasn't too far from the hospital at least. She knew she was supposed to be focused, but she couldn't help ponder recent events.

" _I can't believe Izaya did that_." she thought amazed. " _Maybe this is a turning point._ "

Izaya was currently eating each cookie carefully, savoring their texture and sweetness; Chihiro hadn't made a special treat just for him before. When Izaya would come over for meals, he just ate whatever she had already prepared or what he had demanded she make, which was done with plenty of grumbling. These cookies were truly his.

He had to admit, they were pretty good.


	19. Awkward

Chihiro nearly jumped out of her skin as Izaya's office door was thrown open.

"Iza-nii!"

"Hello niisan."

"You know, it would've been polite to at least knock before coming here unannounced." Izaya said lightly; he looked cross as his sisters barged in.

"Sorry niisan." Kururi said. "But we needed your help immediately."

Izaya raised an eyebrow. "Really now?'

Mairu was bouncing on her heels. "Iza-nii is it true that Yuhei Hanejima is coming to Ikebukuro again for a movie premiere?!"

"How would I know about something as trivial as that?" Izaya sighed wearily and turned away from them in his chair.

"Iza-niiiiii!" Mairu pouted. "Cut the crap, just tell us if it's true!"

"We want to get tickets before anyone else." Kururi explained quietly over her sister's whining. She slowly turned to face Chihiro. "Oh, who are you?"

"Huh?" Mairu paused. "Hey, Iza-nii, who's she?"

"She is Chihiro Hamada." Izaya gestured toward Chihiro with a bored drawl'; he really just wanted them to leave. "Chi-chan, my sisters."

Mairu laughed. "Hey there Chi-chan! I'm Mairu and this is my cute twin sis Kururi!"

Kururi bowed politely in greeting. "Pleased to meet you Hamada-san."

Chihiro was staring at them with wide eyes; she hadn't said a word since they came in.

"Chi-chan?" Izaya asked. "What's with the statue impression?"

Chihiro didn't say a word; Mairu and Kururi looked at her curiously.

"Helloooo? Anyone in there?" Mairu stood right in front of Chihiro, dragging Kururi with her.

"You two…." Chihiro said quietly.

"SO CUTE!"

She launched herself at them and wrapped her arms around both in a bear hug.

"Oh, you two are just adorable!" Chihiro let go of the surprised twins and clasped her hands together; she beamed at them and turned to Izaya. "You're so lucky, I've always wanted sisters!"

"I bet you wouldn't want these ones." Izaya smirked.

Chihiro frowned slightly. "Izaya, don't talk that way about your little sisters!"

She turned back to them smiling. "It's wonderful to meet you two; I had no idea Izaya had any siblings, let alone two cutie pies like you."

Mairu grinned. "Thanks Chi-chan, you're really cute too. Kururi, don't you think she's cute?"

Kururi nodded with a soft smile. "Mhm"

Chihiro blushed lightly. "Aw, so sweet too." She patted them both on the head; Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Me and Kururi both love Yuhei Hanejima!" Mairu declared; her sister nodded enthusiastically.

Chihiro chuckled; girls and their celebrity crushes…

"We're looking for a girl partner though; we're both bi and we plan on sharing, but we haven't decided on a girl yet."

"...what?" Chihiro looked over at Izaya for a rational explanation; he shrugged.

Mairu skipped over to Chihiro and took her hand. "Me and Kururi might consider letting you join in! You have a pretty nice rack."

"Yes." Kururi smiled.

"What!?" Chihiro asked horrified.

"I told you." Izaya said.

Chihiro stomped over to Izaya. "What did you do?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Huh? Whatever do you mean Chi-chan?"

"You did something to mess them up in the head didn't you?"

"Hey, we're not messed up in the head." Mairu piped up with a pout. "If you don't want to be in our four-way just say so."

Kururi nodded and patted Chihiro's hand sympathetically. "We won't force you."

Chihiro looked down at them and back to Izaya frantically.

"I admit, having me as a big brother might not have been the best thing, but they seem fine." Izaya offered; he got up and began to steer a protesting Mairu and Kururi out the door.

"Hey, you never told us if the rumor was true!" Mairu and Kururi escaped under Izaya's arms and hid behind a confused Chihiro.

He sighed. "You're making her uncomfortable. Besides, I don't give away info for free you know."

Kururi peered over at him from behind Chihiro's waist. "Niisan, why is Hamada-san here?"

Mairu grinned picking up on her sister's thoughts. "Yeah, Iza-nii, why do you have a girl here with you alone in your office? Huh, huh?"

Izaya smiled. "That's none of your business."

" _Those little brats."_ He thought as they smiled at him cheekily.

Chihiro sighed in exasperation. "He called me in here to bring him lunch…...lazy prick…."

"Ooooh having your girlfriend bring you lunch! How sweet!" Mairu said slyly.

"Hamada-san, if you're going to marry Niisan, does that mean you can't be in our four-way?" Kururi asked innocently.

"I-he-what?" Chihiro looked at them all with disbelief. "Okay, this is too much. I have enough trouble dealing with just Izaya." She gently pried loose from Mairu and Kururi and walked past Izaya to the open door.

"Mairu-chan, Kururi-chan, good luck." Chihiro waved. "Izaya, you're a monster."

"Bye Chi-chan! Don't forget to pick up some more milk on your way home!" Izaya waved cheerfully.

"Later, Chi-chan!"

"It was nice meeting you Hamada-chan."

Chihiro shook her head and closed the door behind her firmly.

"Iza-nii, is she coming back?"

"I might have to use the chloroform again."


	20. Omake: Super Hero AU Pt1

Author's Note: The story is based of the song "Skullcrusher Mountain" by Jonathan Coulton

"What a story!" Chihiro exclaimed; The Strongman, Ikebukuro's own superhero, was once again locked into an intense stand off against his arch nemesis, The Informant! They had been fiercely fighting for over an hour now, and she was diligently taking notes as she observed their battle.

The Strongman hurled a vending machine at The Informant, who dodged it with ease; indeed, they had fought each other for many years now, and the super villain knew The Strongman's tactics quite well. He seemed to know everyone's next move, for he possessed the power of super intelligence along with super agility; what he lacked in physical strength, The Informant made up for in cunning (and insanity).

Chihiro only knew so much about these super powered beings; for just under a year she had been a reporter for the Ikebukuro Inquirer. While she was still considered a rookie, she was also known for her determination; she was the only person who dared get close enough to these fights for coverage on the destructive battles.

Unfortunately, the property damage was due to Strongman's lack of restraint; the only thing greater than his super strength was his super temper. Authorities had given up trying to hold him accountable for the damages done to the city. It's not as if they could keep him locked up in an ordinary cell, and what's more, the idea would cause a riot among the citizens of Ikebukuro.

Despite his flaws, The Strongman was a moral and just person; he went out of his way to protect those in need and had even managed to calm down enough to help rebuild whatever building he had unintentionally smashed trying to destroy The Informant.

Chihiro rushed as they took their fight closer to the bridge that led to Skull-Crusher Mountain; its namesake came from the fact that it literally looked like a crushed human skull. This was also the location of The Informants secret lair, which in hindsight was really not that much of a secret. The only way to reach it was by crossing the bridge or by boat; not that anyone ever dared to cross the vast lake to reach it. It was rumored that The Informant performed all manners of horrible experiments and had even constructed a bomb that had the power to destroy all of Japan.

"You can do it Strongman!" Chihiro cheered as The Informant narrowly dodged several of The Strongman's blows. She scrambled to jot down notes for next week's article; the public ate up these kinds of stories, and she intended to get every detail down. She didn't sense the presence of someone right behind her; suddenly, she felt her arms and legs bound together tightly.

"What?" she gasped falling to the hard pavement; a woman raised Chihiro up by her collar and began to drag her to the shore of the lake.

"Hey, I got her." she called out sounding quite bored; Chihiro looked over at her and recognized her as Scarface, The Informant's henchwoman. Chihiro had written a short story on her a few months ago; her face was heavily injured when the once beautiful scientist had the misfortune to stumble into the middle of The Strongman and The Informant's brawl. The Strongman had accidentally sent her smashing head first into a shop window; The Informant performed surgery to return her to her former beauty, and in return she had to serve as his (reluctant) sidekick.

"Good work Scarface!" The Informant called out; the woman frowned. The code name was picked by him personally, of course.

Chihiro tried to scream for help, but Scarface dragged her into a boat floating on the edge of the lake. The Strongman heard her screams and rushed toward her but The Informant was there before him; he pulled out a controller from his coat and pushed a red button, causing the boat to go toward the mountain with astounding speed. The Strongman changed his course to the bridge; perhaps he could beat the dastardly villains to the mountain. His one weakness was that his body was too dense to float, and he was unable to swim.

The Informant knew this and had planned ahead; he pulled out the controller once more and flipped a small switch.

"Bye bye, Strongman-chan!" he called out.

Chihiro's scream was unheard over the roar of the explosion; sections of the bridge burst into flames and debris flew everywhere. The boat was far enough to avoid the majority of it, but she could see that The Strongman had been blown into the air; she didn't see where he landed.

" _Did he survive? What's going to happen to me? I have to escape, but how?!"_ she thought panicked as she struggled to think of a plan. Tears streamed from her eyes as The Informant turned away from the destroyed bridge and smiled wickedly at her.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked bitterly; He only laughed maniacally and turned away from her ignoring the question.

Chihiro hung her head. " _It's so far away now; we're at the mountain's base._ " she realized. Her tears ceased and she felt herself grow cold.

"Scarface, escort our guest to "the room"." The Informant ordered.

His sidekick sighed. "Don't call me that. Let's go." she pulled Chihiro from the boat and dragged her to a metal door that seemed to simply lean against the mountainside at first glance. Scarface typed out the password to unlock the door on a separate device, and it swung open nearly hitting Chihiro; Scarface loosened the bonds on her legs so she could walk somewhat.

"Hurry up, or I'll use force."

Chihiro had to force herself not to run; she had a gun pointed to the side of her head.

"Now, now, don't be so rude to our guest." The Informant playfully scolded as Chihiro was led away through a winding hall and after a few minutes, she was pushed into a room with a table and one chair. Chihiro wanted to collapse in despair; there were no other openings in the room, not even a window. The door was the same kind as the entrances and there was no way she'd be able to unlock it.

"The Informant," Scarface said blandly. "will be here shortly. As you can see, there's no way to escape, but for safety reasons, you will have to be restrained. Deal with it."

She quickly bound Chihiro to the chair and left her alone. She scanned the room, but it was useless; there was no way out.

" _God, what have I gotten myself into?_ " she thought to herself. " _I just had to push it. I had no business getting involved and now I'm screwed._ " she growled frustrated, namely with herself; she was almost as angry as she was terrified.

" _But maybe The Strongman's still alive._ " Chihiro thought hopefully; an explosion like that might not be enough to kill him. He seemed indestructible. Still, even if he did survive, would he be able to rescue her before…

"Good evening. Are you comfortable?" The Informant had entered the room unnoticed; he still had on his mask, but he was wearing a simple button down shirt and slacks. Chihiro glared at him, but tried to restrain her emotions. He was dangerous, who knows what he'd do if she angered him?

The Informant ignored her and snapped his fingers; Scarface wheeled in a cart that held an array of food and a bottle of champagne; there were two glasses and The Informant placed them on the table.

"Huh?" Chihiro said intelligently.

He poured her a glass and pulled out his knife; she flinched before realizing he had only produced it to cut the ropes that bound her arms. She rubbed her sore wrists and stared at him puzzled.

" _What's he planning? Is the food poisoned? Is he going to starve me while he eats?_ " Chihiro wondered; The Informant was infamous for his psychological torture methods.

"A toast to you, Miss Reporter! Not many people have guts, brains, and beauty." he added raising his glass to you and taking a drink. His smile was warm and inviting, but she'd be a fool to believe it was sincere.

Chihiro refused to drink; The Informant shrugged and gestured for Scarface to leave the room; she did so gladly.

" _I'm not sticking around for this._ " she thought grimly; the door was closed with a resonating click.

"Why am I here Informant?" Chihiro tried to sound firm and braver than she felt; he wasn't fooled for a second.

"You, Miss Reporter, can call me Izaya." her eyes widened involuntarily; no one knew anything about either The Strongman's or The Informant's secret identities. Not long ago she would've given her left arm for this information; not so much now.

"Izaya, then." she said through clenched teeth trying to stop their chattering. "Why am I here?" she repeated more steadily.

He paused to consider Chihiro's question; it wouldn't be a risk to tell her, he had already told her his real name. After all, he had no intentions of letting her leave.

"You're a very interesting human, Miss Reporter. Very few of the Inquirer's reporters are willing to even write about me and Strongman-chan out of fear of yours truly; not to mention they don't want to get caught in the crossfire." He explained. "You've got spunk; that or you're a just reckless little girl who wants to make a name for herself. I suppose it's a bit of both." he mused as if Chihiro wasn't even present.

She stared at him before speaking up once more. "That doesn't really answer my question; what did you bring me here for? Am I a hostage?"

Izaya nearly choked on his drink from laughing. "Oh, no! On the contrary, I've taken measure to ensure Strongman won't be able to reach my lair. No, you're not bait." he paused downing the rest of his drink.

"You're here simply because I want you to be."

Chihiro's mouth hung open, but her reply was lost; before she could even say anything, Izaya pulled out another controller and pushed a series of buttons. One of the rooms walls slid open to reveal a joint room; a large window was in the walls place.

She screamed in horror at what was inside.


	21. Omake: Super Hero AU Pt2

"What, don't you like it?" Izaya questioned; while the mask covered most of his expression, Chihiro could tell he was puzzled.

It was a monster.

It's limbs didn't match; it was matted with dry blood where the body parts were sewn on. It had furry arms with hooves instead of paws; the face seemed to be a chimp, but it had pointed ears, like a horse, sewn to the top of its head. It laid unconscious and it twitched now and then.

"What's wrong? You like monkeys and ponies. Why are you screaming?"

Chihiro sobbed wretchedly and threw up on herself.

"Maybe I used too many monkeys?" he wondered to himself; there were several other body parts surrounding the creature; one was the torso of a horse, and what looked like it's intestines oozing out from the bloody gaping opening.

"Kill it."

Izaya frowned and looked quite offended. "Kill it?"

Chihiro suppressed the bile rising up once more from her throat. "Yes! Can't you see it's in pain you sick **fucker!?"** she spat out.

He kept frowning slightly and pressed a series of buttons; the wall took the place of the windowed room and she felt great relief that she couldn't see that thing anymore.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Chihiro asked weakly.

"I admit I didn't see that coming." Izaya smiled excitedly; it soon turned back into a frown. "Regardless, that's quite ungrateful of you. Isn't it enough to know I went through all this trouble to make you a gift with my own two hands?' he chided. She stared at him in disbelief.

"A gift?! You tortured and maimed animals and-" Chihiro tried to stifle a sob; this was escalating into sick territory. She had to get out of here. Izaya seemed to read her mind.

"There's no way out and you're a bit tied up at the moment anyway." he giggled at his joke; after a second of silence, he took off his mask and placed it on the table in front of her.

He was handsome; his hair was dark and his eyes were reddish brown and narrow. He smiled fully at Chihiro and waited for her to say something.

"Big fucking deal." she growled. "I know your face; just let me go, please!" she begged desperate.

Izaya crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "You know, it's not easy living up here; Scarface is useful, but not much fun. Cut me some slack; I brought you up here, gave you food, and even made you a special gift. Could you at least try to be civil?" he said lowly; there was an obvious threat in his words.

Chihiro quieted down and tried to calm herself; she could smell the vomit on herself and it made her nauseous. Suddenly, he left the room.

After a few minutes he came back with a shirt similar to his.

"Let's change your clothes!" Izaya suggested.

"No!" she shrieked; this was definitely taking a turn for the worst!

He scoffed. "I'm not some pervert; what a rude assumption. I'll cut your ropes and you can do it yourself. I'll be back in 3 minutes!" He tossed Chihiro the shirt and left the room.

She looked down bewildered to see the ropes had been cut.

" _I didn't even see him do it._ " she thought. " _Is he really that quick?_ "

It wouldn't be hard for him to chase her down and gut her if she made him pissed; Chihiro wasted no time and changed her shirt. She involuntarily glanced at the closed wall and shuddered. The door opened and Izaya came in holding a gun in her direction.

He motioned with it for her to sit back down; Chihiro complied and he tied her up with new ropes, but left her hands free.

"You must be hungry. Won't you have anything?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned. Chihiro stared at him silent and stone-faced. He sighed in resignation.

"I have been trying to be a good host, but you seem determined to behave unreasonably." she made no comment; it was clear he was insane, and would dismiss her complaints.

"How about I feed you?" he said cheerfully. Chihiro was about to spit in his face, but before she could, the door smashed open and crashed to the ground.

The Strongman was standing in the doorway. Chihiro gasped and beamed in joy.

"Oh my, I see I have more company! It's rude to just barge in like that you know, Shizu-chan." Izaya said with some hostility.

Chihiro stared back and forth at them in confusion. "Shizu-chan?"

"I told you not to fucking call me that. Let her go Informant. Now." The Strongman ordered. Izaya shook his head and shrugged.

"Why should I?"

The Strongman smirked. "It's that or I destroy your whole lair; you know I can. All your work will be demolished by me personally. " Izaya frowned and looked at Chihiro; then he smiled, cut her bonds, and bowed slightly with his hand pointing toward the entrance.

Chihiro got up and ran behind The Strongman who held his arm in front of her. "Are you okay?" he asked gruffly. Chihiro nodded and glanced warily at Izaya.

"You're free to go. But this isn't over," he waved goodbye cheerfully with a wink. "Miss Reporter."

She shivered and glared at him. The Strongman hoisted her onto his back and ran through the halls and suddenly, she found herself breathing in the cool night air.

"Did he hurt you?" her rescuer asked more gently as he helped her into a different boat made out of metal. Chihiro assumed that it was able to hold him on the water.

"No." she said feeling incredibly relieved "He just freaked me out; thank you so much for saving me." she smiled up at him through her tears. The Strongman awkwardly smiled back and patted her head as he paddled the boat back to Ikebukuro.

"So your real name is Shizu?" Chihiro inquired after some time.

He grimaced. "It's Shizuo, not that you should know; I suppose it doesn't matter who knows. I can beat the crap out of anyone who tells." She looked at him worried.

Shizuo noticed and tried to amend her fears. "I mean, I'm sure you won't tell anyone, and I wouldn't harm a defenseless woman. Not that being a woman makes you weak! I-" he struggled to choose the right words.

Chihiro found herself smiling at the unexpected awkwardness. "I know what you mean. I swear I won't tell a soul. So, I'm guessing you know his name is Izaya?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"He told me." she said looking down; Shizuo decided not to press the matter and the journey was finished in silence. He had even walked her back to her home and promised to keep in contact; he also made Chihiro swear to tell him if she saw any sign of Izaya being in her general area.

Chihiro went to her bed and collapsed; she fell into a fitful sleep and she would have nightmares for weeks about what had transpired. Chihiro kept replaying what Izaya had told her before letting her go and she was rightfully afraid.

Back on Skull-Crusher Mountain, Izaya was rereading all the articles Chihiro had wrote about him; he ignored the fact that they featured both him and Shizuo. He had convinced himself that she was as fascinated by him as he was by her; he laughed out loud in his lair.

It most certainly wasn't over.


	22. A Nightmare Come True

It was finally here.

The big day. The day most little girls planned with childish ideas and imaginations, the day young women plan with almost as much high ideals, but typically more realistic expectations; if they weren't still stuck in la-la land that is.

Chihiro was a bit embarrassed to admit she had looked forward to this day since she was in elementary school; she had been planning what she would say, how she would say it, how the setting would be, and what she would look like.

She had always secretly dreamed of a fairy tale wedding, impractical and frivolous to an extent, but an event she would remember with great affection for the rest of her life. A magical, beautiful day, where she would make a vow to spend the rest of her life with that special someone.

Someone she had waited for, someone who was the missing half of her, someone she loved with all her heart. The man who would return that love would stand with her at the altar and they would declare in front of all their family and loved ones that they were now one person and would share each other's triumphs, loses, happiness, pain, laughter, and perhaps one day, their very own family.

Yes, Chihiro had thought about it in great detail; she liked to think she was a practical person, but she couldn't help want to go over exactly where and what time her wedding would take place and what they would have for decor. Roses or lilys? White or pastels? Outdoors or indoors? A church or a garden, depending on the weather. Who would be her maid of honor? How many people should they invite? Only close friends and immediate family most likely; they didn't want to go overboard. Chihiro preferred a quaint, quiet wedding ceremony; tasteful decorations, modest and not too expensive, but beautiful nonetheless.

The last and most thought about part of the fantasy was, of course, the wedding dress.

She couldn't decide on a strapless or off the shoulder design; she wanted a long, flowing skirt attached, but not so long as the drag on the ground. Chihiro wanted a veil, something simple, yet ornate; she wanted to carry white roses and bluebells for her bouquet.

Yes, Chihiro had thought about her dream wedding for a long time and she had thought even longer of the man she would share that day with; she hoped it would be as wonderful a day for him as it was for her. She hoped he was a kind, thoughtful, and reliable man, who made her laugh and would take her hands gently in his and kiss her with the utmost tenderness as they were joined together by a sacred vow.

She did not imagine Izaya "fucking asshole" Orihara standing in front of her with his stupid, smug face.

"Goddammit." Chihiro cursed inwardly as she glared up at Izaya; he seemed completely unperturbed and only smiled wider.

"Hamada-san, we need you to smile." one of the commercial set's assistants came over to her timidly. "This is suppose to be your big day!"

Chihiro sighed. "I'm really sorry."

The assistant smiled kindly. "How about we take a 15 minute break? The lighting's not quite right anyway."

The crew left Izaya and Chihiro alone as they went about their business adjusting the camera, lighting, and the fake set decorations.

"What's wrong Chi-chan? You should be happy, it's not everyday you get to star in a commercial." Izaya said completely unfazed by Chihiro's murderous stare.

Yuhei Hanejima had referenced them as a perfect couple to act in an upcoming company's wedding ad. He had approached them personally, and told them he had never seen two people with such chemistry. Chihiro was taken off guard and stupidly agreed; she just couldn't say no and the idea was pretty cool. After all, when would she ever get a chance to do something like this again?

She just underestimated how annoying it would be to have to play the part of bride to Izaya.

"Yeah," Chihiro said. "But I was hoping Yuhei Hanejima would be here, or at least I would have some fun with this. I can hardly move in this damn dress!"

It was form fitting to put it lightly; strapless, hugged every curve, and the pencil skirt was tight, so she had a hard time just walking up the aisle.

"And these shoes!" Chihiro said with disbelief. "What's wrong with flats? I feel like I'm going to collapse and hit my head on the podium before I get to say my lines. They'll have to have a funeral commercial instead of a wedding."

"Just relax Chi-chan." Izaya said adjusting his tie. "It's our wedding day, you should be-what's the term? A blushing bride?"

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Why does it have to be you?"

"What can I say? I'm photogenic." Izaya shrugged. "Yuhei said it himself, we look good together."

Izaya put his arm around Chihiro. "Come on, smile for the camera Chi-chan. Aren't you having any fun? I know I am." He looked her up and down and Chihiro resisted the urge to gag.

"Of course you're having fun. You're not wearing five pounds of make up, a constricting dress, and heels that could be used to stab someone's eye out."

She had to admit, he did look good in a suit; but she'd walk ten miles in the shoes before saying so.

Izaya checked his watch. "Hm, well they said this should be over before long." Izaya grinned at her. "I know a way to get you more into your role."

Chihiro stared at him suspiciously. "What?"

Izaya reached into his suit and pulled out a box; he knelt down on the ground and smirked up at Chihiro's stunned face.

"Chihiro Hamada." Izaya said in a hushed tone; his eyes swam with emotion.

"I love you. I adore you...and I want you. The day we met, time stopped; it was as if I had died and been reborn." he chuckled softly, almost self deprecatingly. "Chihiro...will you be my wife? Will you allow me to spend the rest of my life in paradise?"

"I-Izaya? W-what are you-?" Chihiro stuttered, not seeming to be able to control her vocal cords; she felt as though she had been hit by a ton of bricks. _"What the hell is he doing?! And is that...one of his rings?"_

She jumped as a flash of light nearly blinded her; she made to turn to the source of the flash before the assistant's voice interrupted.

"No! Don't move a muscle!" Chihiro obeyed and stared down at Izaya's gentle smile; the camera men were snapping away and coming in from nearly every angle. Chihiro could feel her face heat up and not just from the hot stage lights.

"These will look amazing in our catalog!" The director had approached them with a wide grin. "Now, if you two are ready, shall we continue the scene?"

"Of course sir." Izaya stood up and smiled at Chihiro smoothly.

"Alright people, back to your positions! Let's try to wrap this up before 6, or my wife's gonna kill me before this commercial can even come out!" The director called out and the crew scrambled back.

Chihiro was still blushing a bit; she stared up at Izaya with confusion.

Izaya just smiled. "There. Now you look just like a new bride."

"You jackass." Chihiro whispered. She calmed herself down as the cameras closed in around them.

The actor playing the priest stood in front of them and opened the bible with a kind smile; he cleared his throat and the scene began.

"Do you take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, til death do you part?" he asked Chihiro.

"I do." she smiled shyly, the blush still bright on her cheeks as Izaya gave her a discreet wink.

The "priest" turned to Izaya. "And do you young man, take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, to honor and cherish, til death do you part?"

Izaya placed a his hands gently over Chihiro's with a tiny smile. "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest closed his bible with a peaceful smile and turned to Izaya. "You may kiss the bride."

Chihiro restrained a gasp as Izaya took her face in his hands tenderly; she was sure he didn't need to be so enthusiastic, but at the moment she found herself not caring.

They parted and gazed into each other's eyes; Chihiro remembered her cue and threw the bouquet out to the fake audience.

"And cut!" The director called out. "Perfect! Needs some editing, but that's a wrap. Good job everyone!"

After Chihiro had changed back into her clothes, the director and crew thanked her and Izaya before they left. The company had even provided them with a ride back to her apartment.

"Thank god that's over." Chihiro yawned; it was good to be home. Well, it would be if Izaya wasn't tailing her…

"Chi-chan, what's for dinner?"

"Hey, I'm not actually your wife you know." Chihiro grumbled. "Go home and make something yourself."

Izaya smirked slowly. "Oh didn't you know?"

"Know what?" Chihiro asked tiredly.

"Seriously? That priest wasn't an actor you know." Izaya said. "They wanted authenticity, so they hired a real, licensed priest for the shoot."

"So?"

"So, technically, we are married."

Chihiro froze. "What?"

"Yeah." Izaya said brightly. "He said the words, read the good book, and you said yes. I guess that mean syou'll be Chihiro Orihara from now on."

"What?! No. No, no, no, no!"

She collapsed onto her living room couch and gripped her head into her hands.

"Chi-chan." Izaya said frowning. "I was just kidding."

Chihiro looked up. "You bastard."

Izaya smiled slyly. "I guess this is my cue to exit stage right?"

"Out."

"Okay, I'm going." Izaya walked out the door; after a second he peeked back at her.

"Hey, what about our honeymoon?"

He ran away before the couch cushion could slam into his face.


	23. A Fresh Start

For Chihiro, New Year's eve usually came and went without incidence.

Of course, that was before she met Izaya; the last New Year's eve was awful. She was supposed to meet up with her coworkers at the local shrine, and she spent over half an hour waiting in the cold before she contacted them.

They all told her the same story, that she had texted them that she wouldn't be able to make it.

 _"Izaya you asshole."_ Chihiro felt a twinge of irritation at the memory; he had never said so himself, but she knew he was able to break into her cellphone and her computer.

Izaya had actually shown up himself with a friendly smile and asked her what she was doing there all alone.

Chihiro breathed in the cold night air. _"He has some nerve, that's for sure."_

This year was going to be different; she had invited Izaya herself to join her at the shrine.

 _"What am I doing?"_ She thought glancing over at Izaya; he was looking around lazily at the crowds of people. _"I'm such a pushover."_

Izaya had "subtly" hinted that he wanted to celebrate the new year with her. Chihiro figured he'd just go along with her anyway, but she knew that what he really wanted was for her to actually invite him along.

 _"Why does he do that?"_ Chihiro wondered. _"He doesn't want friends, he doesn't want to get attached to people, but he still wants them to like and include him It just doesn't make sense."_

"Chi-chan, are you listening?" Izaya said suddenly.

"Hm?" Chihiro smiled innocently.

Izaya smirked. "I was just saying how ridiculous you looked trying to eat soba noodles."

Chihiro flushed. "Yeah, yeah."

"So, do you have a special wish for the new year?" Izaya asked; they approached the shrine carefully. The pavement was icy and the snow didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

"I don't know honestly." Chihiro replied as she stuck out her tongue for a snowflake; she wrinkled her nose when she didn't catch one.

"Oh I see." Izaya said. "Is it private?"

Chihiro shook her head. "No, I really haven't thought of anything. There's nothing I really want."

Izaya shrugged. "Here, let's get our fortunes."

They waited in relative silence behind at least 40 other people.

 _"What a strange year this has been."_ Izaya smiled to himself. He looked over at Chihiro, who was staring straight ahead.

 _"What is she thinking about?"_

Izaya frowned slightly as he studied her; he never really could tell exactly what she was thinking. It pissed him off. No, it annoyed him. It also made him oddly pleased.

It was the unpredictability that he loved about humans so much. Chihiro wasn't exaclty ever changing, but she kept a lot of her thoughts and emotions to herself. Some days she treated him no better than a roach invading her home; other times, she tolerated him, and then every now and then, she actually seemed to enjoy having him around.

 _"Why am I here right now?"_

It wasn't a question of sarcasm or boredom; Izaya simply wanted to know. He had met so many humans in his time; they faded in and out of his consciousness. It was more than easy to forget a face, a name, to forget the individual altogether.

Izaya tore his gaze away from Chihiro defiantly. _"Why her? Why now?"_

She wasn't extraordinary in the least; of course, his interest was in humans and even the most mundane qualities fascinated him to some degree. Regardless, this wasn't how it went. He studied a human, a phenomenon, an event, and once he learned what he needed to, once he obtained the level of excitement or entertainment needed, it was time to move on to something else.

 _"Why him?"_ Chihiro wondered. _"I could've asked anyone else to come with me, but I ask him."_

She glanced over at Izaya quickly; he was staring straight ahead smiling to himself; he almost looked sad.

 _"What is he going to wish for?"_

Izaya and Chihiro paid their donations and picked their fortunes from different boxes.

"Okay, on the count of three." Chihiro said. "Three!"

 _"A….curse?" I_ zaya stared at his fortune with a smile frozen on his face. _"Concerning one's desire."_

What did he desire? To exist even after death, to be able to continue living his life, even if it meant in the deepest pits of hell, in eternal suffering. That was how much he wanted to live, to be.

He wanted humanity to love him back, to be willing subjects, to continue to amuse and surprise him.

He wanted Shizuo to drop dead, but that was very unlikely to happen.

He wanted-

Chihiro slowly opened her own fortune.

"A middle blessing?" Chihiro said in disbelief. "In romantic relationships and my heart's desire. Wow!"

She turned to Izaya with a grin. "I've never gotten such a good fortune. What's yours?"

Izaya continued to smile pleasantly. "A curse."

"Oh." Chihiro said. "Here, let's go tie it to one of the branches."

She pulled him along as they weaved in and out of the crowds.

 _"Chi-chan."_ Izaya let himself be dragged along by her; they reached a clear branch and Izaya tied his on carefully.

"Sorry about that." Chihiro said. "What was the curse about anyway?"

"Oh, the usual doom and gloom stuff." Izaya said dismissively. "It's nearly midnight. Let's make the prayers."

They were off once more, this time Izaya was pulling a puzzled Chihiro along.

 _"What do I pray for?"_ Chihiro asked herself as they approached closer and closer to the shrine. She hadn't a clue. This year had been going well, all things considered; work was good, she was on top of her finances, Izaya was off her back, and she was genuinely content.

Chihiro glanced at Izaya as he clasped his hands for prayer; he shot her a knowing smirk and closed his eyes.

 _"What do I want?"_ Chihiro thought frantically. _"What should I pray for?"_

Sharp eyes. A mask like smile. A frown that almost seemed sorrowful. These are the images that flashed through her mind.

 _"I want him to be happy."_ It was as if another voice was coming from Chihiro's consciousness. _"I want him to be truly happy. I want him to be able to see the beauty of human relationships first hand, not just through observation. I want him to enjoy the life he has. I don't really know why, but I do."_

Chihiro closed her own eyes and prayed.

 _"I'm an idiot, aren't I?"_ She smiled wryly and finished her prayer.

"That was fun." Izaya commented as they were walking back to Chihiro's apartment; the snow was falling lightly now, and Chihiro hoped her steps wouldn't be too covered in ice.

"Yeah it was. Thanks for coming."

Izaya stopped suddenly. "Oh, I nearly forgot. Here."

Seemingly out of nowhere, he presented her with a package.

"What's this?" Chihiro took the wrapped object carefully; she wished she would have prayed for a safe trip home with none of Izaya's tricks.

"You gotta open it to see." Izaya said. Chihiro rolled her eyes and tore open the paper.

It was a hair clip.

"..." Chihiro didn't know what to say.

Izaya stared at her expectantly. "Well…?"

It was a small comb to be exact, with cherry blossoms, light pink and white.

"I thought it would suit you." Izaya said with a shrug.

Chihiro stared at the gift. "Why?"

"Why?" Izaya repeated blankly.

"Why did you get this for me?" Chihiro pinned him with a fierce glare. "Stop doing this stuff."

Izaya frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You do things like this, kind things, and you don't mean them." Chihiro argued. "I don't know what you mean by it, but just stop. I hate these stupid games."

Izaya stared at her; she couldn't read his expression, his thoughts.

All of a sudden, he began to chuckle heartily.

 _"I really am cursed, huh?"_ Izaya thought as he held his sides.

"This isn't funny." Chihiro said coldly.

"It's not. At least, not in traditional sense." Izaya said when he calmed down. "Chi-chan, please take it. Whatever you think my motives are, it's yours and yours alone. Cherry blossoms are the symbol of new beginnings, right? Well, that's what I want."

Chihiro looked at him searchingly.

"Izaya…..." She sighed. "Should I wear it now, or wait until spring?"

"Now." Izaya said.

Chihiro stuck the comb in her hair.

"Good girl." Izaya said. "I'll call you first thing tomorrow to wish you a happy new year."

Chihiro smiled slightly. "Okay. Happy New Year."

That night, Chihiro placed the comb on her bedside table and sighed tiredly; Izaya always left her with little energy and she definitely needed more sleep.

The comb was the last thing she saw before drifting off.


	24. Three's a Crowd

Izaya wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. One minute he was walking Chihiro to her front door and then next, she had been pulled away from him by some guy with a goofy smile on his face.

"Chi-chan, long time no see!"

The man hugged Chihiro and lifted her up from the ground; Chihiro laughed as she was swung around, her foot nearly kicking Izaya in the face.

Izaya stood there with his hand still on the doorknob, studying the man. He had done research on what he assumed was all of Chihiro's family and friends, but he had never seen this guy before.

The man looked about twenty something; his eyes were gentle and his smile even more so. Frankly, he looked like he had just come from a photoshoot or something. As the stranger let Chihiro back on the ground, Izaya couldn't help notice his hands lingering on her waist.

"Toru-nii!" Chihiro exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Osaka?"

Izaya coughed and Chihiro turned to him; she seemed to have forgotten he was there.

"Oh, this is Izaya Orihara." Chihiro said with a hint of a grimace. "Izaya, this is Toru Iwatani."

"Pleasure." Izaya said, smiling as he inclined his head stiffly.

Toru cocked his head to the side. "Orihara? The wrestler?"

Chihiro giggled. "Niichan, that's Masao Orihara."

"Oh." Toru smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Well, it's nice to meet you either way."

He turned to Chihiro. "I'm sorry, did I catch you at a bad time? I'm going to be in town for a while, and I just thought I'd surprise you."

Chihiro shook her head. "No, not at all. Izaya was just leaving."

She turned back to Izaya pointedly; he continued to smile and nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh yeah, it's getting late." Izaya brushed past Toru. "I'll see you later."

Toru stared after Izaya as he walked away.

"Chi-chan, were you on a date?"

"No." Chihiro said firmly; she unlocked her door and they went inside. "Did you just get here? Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"I'm staying with Furusawa-kun. Remember him?" Toru chuckled. "He still trips over his feet at least once a day."

Chihiro smiled. "It's been awhile since I've heard from anyone in high school. I've been kind of been out of touch with everything lately."

 _"Because it takes all my time and energy putting up with Izaya."_ She thought wryly; Izaya had seeped into nearly every area of her life.

Izaya had arrived at his apartment not long after leaving Chihiro and Toru. He walked inside not bothering to take of his shoes. Namie was at her desk and typing away at rapid fire speed; he was slightly annoyed with how easy it was for her to get the work done, but at least she was efficient.

"You're back early." Namie commented not looking up from her papers. "She kick you out already?" It was nice to be able to get her work done without his annoying presence.

"I have business to attend to." Izaya smiled mysteriously and left for the other room. He shut the door closed behind him and began rummaging through his files. After an hour and a half, he began surfing on his computer for the information he seemed was missing, but he wasn't coming up with much luck.

After three hours, Izaya sighed heavily and flung the papers from their file folders into the air.

 _"Why can't I find anything on this guy?"_ He wondered with a frown.

Izaya laid back in his bed, crossing his arms behind his head with a short sigh. "I'm an informant after all. It shouldn't be this hard."

He sat up and began pouring over Chihiro's files again; he had looked through all her school transcripts, recent emails, texts, calls, but as far as he could see, she hadn't contacted this Toru guy, and he didn't seem to go to any of her schools.

He even tried to recall all the times he had managed to find Chihiro's old acquaintances and friends to get information from them regarding Chihiro, but he couldn't recall any of them mentioning a Toru Iwatani.

 _"Or should I say, 'Toru-nii'?"_ Izaya felt ready to gag at the cutesy nickname. Since when did Chihiro say stuff like that? And since when did she giggle like that?

 _"What's going on here?"_ Izaya tried to push the issue to the back of his mind and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

That morning was a Saturday, so he went to Chihiro's apartment first thing in the morning; if he couldn't find out himself, he supposed he'd just have to ask her.

"Toru-nii? What about him?" Chihiro asked absently as she cooked breakfast; she was feeling a bit annoyed. She wasn't expecting him so early, and she was hoping to have a peaceful morning.

Izaya's hand twitched for his knife. "How do you know him?"

"It's no big mystery. I met him back in middle school." Chihiro said with a raised eyebrow. "He went to school in another district though, but we've been friends ever since."

"Do you keep in touch?"

Chihiro was eyeing Izaya suspiciously. "Not really. Why?"

Izaya shrugged with a small smile. "Curiousity. You seem quite close, I was banking on an old boyfriend or something."

He ate his food eagerly as Chihiro stared at him.

 _"Well, it's not that strange."_ Chihiro thought as she began eating. _"Izaya's so damn nosey, of course he'd want to know."_

"How long is he gonna be around anyway?" Izaya asked lightly.

"Depends." Chihiro said. "He thinks maybe a couple of weeks or so."

"You seem pretty close to someone you don't even keep in touch with." Izaya commented; his voice cut through Chihiro.

"You're one to talk about being close to people." Chihiro said. "How many people can you honestly say you feel close to at all?"

 _"One."_

Izaya smirked. "Nope. But what's wrong with that?"

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't have to keep in constant touch with Toru-nii to feel close to him."

As she took their plates, Chihiro couldn't help smiling softly. "Whenever I meet up with Toru-nii, it feels like we never separated. I can be myself around him. He knows me and I know him; we don't have to keep secrets from each other."

Izaya looked at her contemplatively but didn't say anything.

"Maybe it's something you don't want, but it's nice to have that kind of relationship with someone." Chihiro continued with a shrug.

Izaya stared down at the coffee cup he held in his hand; he could barely hear what Chihiro was saying. His mind had gone strangely blank and he felt his insides twist, like he hadn't eaten anything.

After a moment, Izaya faced Chihiro with what looked more like a grimace than a smile.

"...do you love him?"

"Yeah, but not in the romantic sense." Chihiro explained. "But Toru-nii's more than a friend. He's almost like a soulmate, you know?"

Izaya frowned. "That sounds romantic."

"You don't have to be in love with someone for them to be your soulmate." Chihiro said. "They can be a friend or a family member too."

"Whenever i call you 'Chi-chan', do you think about him?"

Chihiro let out a bark of laughter. "No way! You guys couldn't be less alike!"

Izaya smiled and relaxed in his chair. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Take it however you want." Chihiro smirked slightly. "I think I know what this is about."

"Oh?"

"Yep." Chihiro said; she sat back down across from him with a knowing half smile. "You don't like not being involved in what's going on and you don't want to be left out."

 _"Something like that."_

"I just hate being bored." Izaya sighed tiredly. "I take it you want me gone while 'Toru-nii' is in town?"

"No, you can come over. Just don't mess with him." Chihiro said sternly.

 **Two Weeks Later:**

"So, he's definitely leaving today, right?" Izaya asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, he leaving." Chihiro said impatiently. "I don't get why you're so quick for him to go, he's not bothering you or anything."

Izaya begged to differ.

"Watching him tackle you every few minutes isn't my idea of fun." Izaya said.

Chihiro frowned. "Toru-nii is a huggy person, that's all."

They walked side by side to the train station; Toru had asked Chihiro to come see him off and Izaya had tagged along for whatever reason.

Until meeting Toru Iwatani, Izaya could only name one person as a human he disliked.

He was just so fake with his whole nice guy act and his clumsiness; he made dumb jokes and Chihiro would always laugh along like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. She served him meals with a smile and had even offered for him to spend the night when he had ended up staying too late, which, in Izaya's opinion, was indecent.

 _"It's so obvious what he's trying to do. Pathetic really."_ Izaya thought disdainfully as they spotted Toru; he grinned and waved to them enthusiastically.

He watched as Chihiro and Toru exchanged farewells and he practically lifted her off the ground in another bear hug. _"It's just as obvious that she's not interested, so why don't you just back off?"_

"Hey, Orihara-san?"

Izaya snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

Toru's grin expanded across his face at his puzzled expression. "Take care of Chi-chan for me huh?"

He chuckled as Izaya just continued to stare at him.

"Chi-chan's so stubborn, and it can be hard for her to depend on people, but she seems to be close to you." Toru explained. "She's not the same scaredy cat she was when we were growing up, but I can tell that….well, just keep an eye on her for me."

"She hardly needs my help, but I'll do what I can." Izaya smiled slyly as Toru shook his hand warmly.

Chihiro looked on with distaste. _"Toru-nii, you shouldn't be so trusting…."_

"Thanks man." Toru said; he leaned in a bit closer and lowered his voice. "And don't worry, we're just friends."

"What did he say to you?" Chihiro asked as she and Izaya left the station.

"Just to make sure you're okay." Izaya shrugged. "Isn't that just sweet of him?"

Chihiro eyed him skeptically. "That's all he said?"

"What else would he say."

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you." Chihiro retorted.

She really was curious though; whatever Toru had said, Izaya hadn't stopped grinning since.


	25. Love and Other Problems

"Chi-chan, I was wondering something." Izaya plopped down on the couch next to Chihiro; she looked at him from the corners of her eyes, reluctant to tear her gaze away from the movie.

"Yeah?"

"You call Toru, 'Toru-nii'. What do you call your real brother?"

"I just call him niisan or his name. He's not that much older than me." Chihiro yawned slightly. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

Izaya shrugged. "I only know the basics. Your older brother is Sousuke Hamada, 27, works in Shinjuku as a calculus teacher, graduated from Rikkyo University when he was 23. Your mother is Ayako Hamada, 49, criminal defense lawyer, also graduated with honors from Rikkyo and your father is-"

"Izaya, you can stop now."

Chihiro's gaze was now firmly on the TV; Izaya stared at her curiously.

"What?"

"I'm sure you know what." Chihiro said quietly. "I don't want to talk about my father. The last thing I need is for you to analyze and make fun of my broken family life, okay?"

Izaya frowned. "I wasn't going to make fun of you."

"Yeah, sure."

"I wouldn't sink so low. I am fascinated though." Izaya smiled.

"Fascinated? Seriously?" Chihiro said as she stared at him with a mix of annoyance and confusion.

"Yes." Izaya answered simply. "I am fascinated by humans and the bonds they make and break amongst each other. Yes, I'm curious as to how you dealt with your parents divorce. Can't you see how amazing it is the way a person can take a situation and the variety of ways they handle themselves?"

Izaya's smile grew wider and wider as he spoke, his eyes glinting and his hands moving about excitedly.

"So what? Are you saying you want me to talk about my parents divorce for your own amusement?" Chihiro asked with a frown.

Izaya nodded eagerly. "It could help you know. I might even be able to help you resolve some of those bitter feelings you've been holding on to. It's obvious you're not over it."

Chihiro almost wanted to laugh. "Help me? Now that's a joke."

"I'm serious." Izaya shrugged. "I'm pretty well educated about social sciences. Come on, I promise I'll be good."

He actually tried to give her puppy eyes.

Chihiro bit her lip. _"This isn't a good idea. But it's just Izaya; the worst he could do is tease me, which he already does about everything. Besides, he'll probably keep bugging me about it until I say something."_

The odd truth was that she did want to talk to Izaya about it; she just couldn't fathom why. Still, what did she have to lose?

"Well, what exactly did you have in mind?" She asked nonchalantly.

Izaya thought for a minute. "Hm. Tell me, why did they split? Did you ever think it was your fault?"

No, I knew it wasn't." Chihiro said. "My dad didn't ever really want kids. My mom hadn't planned us, but she always said she'd never give us up for anything. For as long as I could remember they were fighting."

"Physically?"

"No, just shouting. It was hard to listen to though…." Chihiro said her brow furrowing; the memory was a clear as if it had just happened yesterday.

"I remember me and Sousuke would stay in his room when they argued; my stomach would get knots and if it was a really bad fight, my body would start to shake. I would sit in the same place for hours, just waiting for it to be over. Sousuke and me wouldn't talk, we just kept quiet and waited."

Chihiro's voice was so quiet, Izaya almost had to strain to hear her.

He spoke up curiously. "You didn't try to comfort each other? What would happen after your parents stopped?"

"Sousuke kind of just closed up when it happened. When they stopped fighting, my mom would come into the room and apologize, and my dad would go off somewhere." Chihiro smiled sadly, ruefully. "When I was 7, he left for good. We don't know where he is."

Izaya was silent and he studied her carefully; she didn't seem very sad. More like a shadow of sorrow, the memory of a pain that had healed etched on her face, but it was still remembered clearly enough to still sting.

"How sad."

Chihiro's wistful gaze turned to a glare. "Shut up."

"I mean it."

"So, what's your diagnosis?" Chihiro asked him bitterly.

"Nothing." Izaya said with a chirp. "You seem to be doing just fine."

Chihiro smiled wryly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Izaya yawned. "You could stand to be a bit less cold though."

"What? I am not cold!" Chihiro said indignantly. "You're one to talk."

"I'm not cold in the least." Izaya said with surprise. "In fact, I burn with passion for humanity! I love them all unconditionally. How many people can say they love even one person unconditionally?"

Chihiro just stared at him for a moment. _"He really is deranged. How does he still manage to surprise me?"_

"That doesn't count." Chihiro said dismissively. "You treat people like toys. That's not real love."

"Is there a real definition of love?" Izaya questioned; his eyes were sharp and he no longer wore a silly grin. It still amazed Chihiro how quick he could change gears; some days, she really couldn't tell what he was actually feeling.

"Can you really just say love is one specific feeling? You told me yourself love is different to each person."

"Yeah, but all love has one thing in common." Chihiro argued. "To truly love someone, you can't see them as expendable. The whole point is that they're not, that however you express your feelings, that person is important to you. The way you treat people is like some twisted fascination."

"That's just ridiculous Chi-chan." Izaya said. "I just show my love in a more...unique and intense way than most. Humans are everything to me and while some individuals lose their novelty, humanity will always be the center of my world."

 _"Yeah, emphasis on 'your world'."_ Chihiro thought. _"In the end, he's just a weirdo with a god complex."_

"If that's what you think." She replied carelessly. There was no point in arguing with someone like Izaya Orihara; he had to be on the brink of insanity already.

Izaya scooted closer to her. "Don't worry Chi-chan, you're still one of my favorites."

"Yay."

"I love you." He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, me and everyone else." Chihiro chuckled in spite of herself. "Well, except Shizuo right?"

"Now you got it." Izaya said with a lopsided smirk.

 _"Well, sort of."_


	26. As the World Falls Down

**Author's Note: This chapter references Jim Henson's** ** _Labyrinth_** **; rest in peace David Bowie.**

The ballroom Chihiro found herself in was filled with people who moved gracefully, yet slowly, as if they had been there for hours already, and beautifully eerie music seemed to fill up the room.

 _"Where am I?"_ she wondered as she studied the dancers. The men wore coats, buttoned shirts, and boots. The women wore gowns that amplified their figures and jewels that glittered on their skin. All of them wore masks of varying emotional facial expressions and colors.

Chihiro didn't have one herself, but she found she was wearing a gown; it was white and flowing, the sleeves hung off her pale shoulders, and the strings of pearls woven into her loose hair matched her necklace.

She looked all around her and the dancers stared back with predatory, curious stares. Some lazily wove in and out groups of people; these groups also stared at her with wicked smiles and leering eyes. She couldn't find one familiar face among them as they moved about the room together or reclined in chairs or on cushions; they all seemed to know her though.

 _"I was doing something."_ Chihiro strained to remember how she ended up there. _"Something important."_

She scanned the room intently and she caught sight of Izaya.

He gazed upon her with sharp eyes that burned through her more than any others in the crowd. He was dancing with a beautiful woman who licked her lips with the tip of her tongue as she stared up at him, but he paid her no mind. Izaya seemed to only have eyes for Chihiro until he disappeared into the crowd with the other dancers.

Chihiro began to stray into the throng, looking this way and that for him.

 _"I-do I know him?"_ she asked herself. _"He seems familiar, but I can't-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a group of ladies snickering at her behind their fans; the men accompanying them sneered at Chihiro and she moved along quickly as they whispered and muttered.

She felt tense and anxious around these strangers, but she continued to search for Izaya; she didn't know what she would do or say once she did, and she wasn't even certain why she was looking for him. Chihiro only knew it was of the utmost importance that she did and so she searched through the groups of smirking, jeering dancers.

Chihiro found herself standing in front of one of the ballroom's walls, made of of tall, spotless mirrors. She gazed at herself uncertainly; her own reflection was unfamiliar, dressed and made up the way she was.

 _"I look…"_

"Beautiful?"

Izaya stood alone behind her, his reflection gazing at her with a teasing smile. He wore a long frock and suit, high collared and coal black; he lowered his own half mask and smiled as he held out his hand to her.

Chihiro turned around and slowly took his offered hand; he pulled her along with him to the middle of the room and the sounds of the dancers faded as the music consumed Chihiro's mind. Nothing else existed except for her, the music, and Izaya.

"I don't understand." she said quietly.

"Don't you?" Izaya asked with an air of amusement; he pulled her back to fully look at her. "This is your dream, isn't it?"

"I don't know." Chihiro confessed. "I don't think I've ever dreamed of this before."

"What matters is that you're here now. You'll just have to make do." Izaya laughed and whirled her around as the music seemed to envelope them.

Chihiro smiled up at him; she wasn't sure who he was, but he was handsome and quite charming. He was smiling down at her kindly, openly enjoying their dance, her company, and her fond gaze.

"And now that you're here, you must stay." Izaya pulled back once more as he looked straight into her eyes.

"What do you mean? Won't I have to wake up?" Chihiro was confused by the new seriousness of his playful demeanor. Izaya reached to her hair and stroked it gently.

"Don't you get it? The only way you'll be truly happy is to stay in your dreams." Izaya explained carefully. "Once you leave them, other people will try to change them, ruin them, and the only way you can be yourself is to hold on and trust in them."

Chihiro nodded unthinkingly as he leaned in; his eyes were burning brighter than before and she couldn't look away.

"Stay here with me in your dreams." Izaya said as his face moved even closer to hers. "Trust me."

Chihiro let her eyes slip closed and then opened them quickly; the room had gone deadly silent.

The haunting melody ceased playing and the dancers had all paused in their pursuits to stare and smirk cruelly at them; some whispered and others had to bit their lips from laughing.

Izaya seemed to be unaware of it all, but Chihiro was, and painfully so. She pulled back, only for Izaya to tighten his grip and persist in the kiss, but Chihiro shoved him away in disgust.

Ignoring Izaya's calls, Chihiro pushed her way through the crowd and searched for a door; there was no entrance and the dancers seemed to be crowding in on her, Izaya was staring after her with a torn expression of annoyance and despair; the hand raised to stop her fell limply at his side.

Chihiro found herself facing another tall mirror; she took one of the small chairs and smashed it into the mirror, causing the dancers to scream and the wall to shatter. The glass particles glittered like diamonds as Chihiro found herself falling through the wall and into blackness.

"Chi-chan?"

Chihiro's eyes snapped open and she rose up from her bed, dressed in her regular clothes.

Izaya was standing above her with a curious expression; it was almost as if he knew what she had been dreaming about to the last detail.

"Izaya? Wow that was weird." Chihiro said more to herself.

"What did you dream about?"

She looked up quickly; that was the last thing she expected him to say.

Izaya shrugged at her surprise. "You looked odd, like you were trying to run away."

"I was actually." Chihiro chuckled. "What, were my legs moving?"

"Just a bit. It was so cute!" Izaya said with a cheerful grin. "Wish I was there to see it all."

"Right…"

Chihiro stared at Izaya thoughtfully. "Hey, what do you think of dreams? Do you think they mean anything?"

"A lot of people say dreams are manifestations of our subconscious thoughts and desires." Izaya said with a smirk. "I don't think so. They seem to just be our mind projecting our thoughts into something we can see. They're just nonsensical thought that don't actually mean anything."

"Hm, you're probably right." Chihiro nodded with some relief. "I guess you just happened to be in my dream for no real reason." she checked the time on her phone. "Crap, I better get to work."

Izaya's smug smile vanished. "I was in your dream?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing." Chihiro said brightly as she made her way out the door. "Later, see you tonight!"

"Chi-chan!" Izaya called out to her from her apartment window. "What was I doing in your dream? You can't just leave without explaining!"

Chihiro waved to him from the sidewalk. "Sorry, can't be late!"

Izaya watched her go, practically hanging out of the window as he sulked.

"So mean…"


	27. Hedgehog's Dilemma

"Why are you crying?"

Chihiro looked up slowly from her knees; she was curled behind the wall of her middle school. She thought no one else was there.

The boy talking to her smiled softly at her silence and plopped down next to her with a sigh; he looked a bit older, but he had a childish grin.

"I'm sorry if you wanted to be alone, but I saw you here and I didn't feel right just leaving." the boy explained with a sheepish shrug. Chihiro looked down and pulled her legs closer to her.

"I take it you don't go here?" she asked quietly as she wiped her face. "You're not wearing our uniform."

"Yep. I go to Raijin, but I'm thinking of dropping out." the boy replied brightly. "My name is Iwatani Toru."

"Hamada Chihiro…"

"Are you being bullied or something?"

Chihiro was slightly taken aback with his lack of tact. "No...my friend."

Toru frowned in concentration. "Is it that bad? Is she okay?"

"No." Chihiro replied softly feeling tears building up again. "It's bad enough she's being picked on, but I-I..." her mouth trembled and she tucked in on herself like a hedgehog.

"Hey, it's okay." Toru scooted closer and put an arm around her.

"But it's not!" Chihiro's voice was muffled, but Toru could clearly hear her sobs. "I did it too. When they told the class to ignore her and to laugh at her, I joined in!"

Toru held her silently as she shook and sniffled; it was obvious she was wracked with guilt.

"Why did you even do it in the first place if she's your friend?"

Chihior raised her head up and bit her lip. "They said they'd do the same to me if I didn't do it too."

 _"How could I?"_ Chihiro wondered as her heart clenched at the memory of her friend crying silently over her vandalized desk. _"Am I really that sort of person? She was counting on me and I let her down and for what? Because I was scared and cared more about helping myself."_

Chihiro whimpered and the sound made her feel more ashamed.

"I'm so pathetic."

"Then do something about it."

"What?" She looked up at Toru, tears still glistening in her eyes.

He was smiling down at her and squeezed her shoulder lightly. "If you really feel that bad, don't just cry about it. Do something. Stand up for your friend if that's what you really want to do. Even if you get bullied, is it worse than hating yourself?"

Chihiro shook her head. "She's gone though. She transferred today and she never even said goodbye. She hates me and I deserve it for being a coward."

 _"I see."_ Toru thought. _"She's upset because it's too late to make things right."_

"I'm sorry about that." he said as he handed Chihiro a bandana. "Still, don't beat yourself up too much okay? At least you care. The main thing is to remember to stand up and say what you feel next time."

Chihiro wiped her eyes with the cloth and looked at him curiously "Say how I feel?"

"Uh huh. If you don't tell people how you really feel, they'll never know." Toru explained. "If you don't, then it might be too late. If you had stood up for your friend, she'd never think you didn't like her anymore."

Chihiro gave him a half smile. "Thank you Iwatani-san. I feel a bit better now."

"Aw, call me Toru-nii!" he said loudly. "I've always wanted a cute little sister! Hm, maybe I should call you imouto? No, Hama-chan?"

 _"What's this guy's deal?"_ Chihiro wondered as Toru seemed to be seriously thinking over a nickname. _"Why did he just come up to me like this? Is he up to something?"_

"I've got it!" Toru exclaimed happily. "Chi-chan! That's perfect!"

"You're weird."

Toru pouted. "I thought it was cute."

Chihiro was about to retort before she heard the school bell signaling the end of lunch.

"I have to get going!" Chihiro stood up quickly but paused as she examined Toru's bandana.

"Don't worry bout it, what're friends for?" he said. "Keep it for now. Can we meet up again tomorrow?"

 _"What's up with this guy?"_ Chihiro asked herself again as she analyzed his eager smile. He didn't seem to be a creep or insincere. He just really wanted to be her friend.  
"Okay…" Chihiro smiled warmly. "See you later Toru-nii."

Later on in life, Chihiro knew that Toru was just one of those people who couldn't help want to be friends with everyone, to help anyone if he could. He was just a nice person and she was grateful to meet him.

 _"I wish he was here now."_ Chihiro thought somberly as she walked home from work. _"I feel confused and I'm not sure who to talk to."_

She turned a corner and found herself past the spot she had dropped her box of paperwork, the day she had first met Izaya. He seemed so normal and pleasant, like any other person.

 _"In some ways, he is just like anyone else."_ Chihiro sighed. " _I just wish I could understand him better. Why is he doing all this? Why does he mess with people like he does?"_

From what she had heard from Shinra, Izaya was easily bored and studied people as a hobby; he would move from person to person, and then he would dispose of them.

 _"But what kind of life is that?"_ Chihiro questioned. _"If he really loves humanity so much, why keep the distance? Why wouldn't he want to be a part of them? Is he just that unhinged?"_

She sighed to herself as she kept walking. _"And why do I care?"_

"Hey Chihiro, long time no see." Shinra was walking toward her, wearing his custom lab coat and carrying a large medical bag.

"Hello. Did you just come from an appointment?" Chihiro didn't mind Shinra, but there was something about him that seemed very off. It reminded her somewhat of Izaya, the way he seemed to conceal himself.

 _"The difference is what they love."_ Chihiro realized as Shinra told her about his sudden call from the Awakusu. _"Shinra is obsessed with nonhuman beings, and Izaya loves all humans. Well, he says he does..."_

"I told them I can only do so much for cut off limbs, but they're so pushy. Just because I'm a doctor, doesn't mean I can perform miracles." Shinra said with a tired sigh.

"Chihiro?" he said noticing her blank look.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Shinra, I was just thinking." she replied sheepishly.

"What about?"

Chihiro heistated. "Shinra, you probably know Izaya better than anyone. Does he really love humanity?"

Shinra looked at her strangely. "Hm, that's weird. Usually the question isn't whether he does or not, it's why."

"That's the thing, I feel like he doesn't really." Chihiro explained. "If you love something wouldn't you want to be close to it? Izaya doesn't even seem close to his own sisters. How can someone…?"

Shinra smiled sympathetically. "You know, it's easier to love something that can't feel."

Chihiro stared at him questioningly.

"What I'm saying is, to care about someone can be painful if they don't feel the same right? What if you love something that couldn't return your feelings, like food or a favorite necklace or something? It wouldn't matter, you'd still love it. If you were fascinated by something and dedicated yourself wholly to it, then you wouldn't ever be hurt since it can't return the sentiment anyway. It doesn't mean as much opposed to caring about another living person."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow you." Chihiro said.

Shinra gave her a half smile. "Izaya is a pretty dangerous guy, but he's more human than he wants to accept; he probably realized this early on. It took a lot of effort and time to wait for Celty to return my love, but it was worth it and if she didn't, I would've kept trying anyway."

"You guys are meant for each other." Chihiro laughed lightly at his sappy expression.

Shinra nodded enthusiastically. "The thing is, a lot of people handle that and Izaya is one of them. If he were to care for another person and or was somehow betrayed by someone he genuinely had feelings for, it would break him. He just can't deal with it, so by loving all of humanity, he can effectively avoid this weakness, to avoid the trouble it causes."

Shinra nodded and smiled brightly. "It's pretty pitiful huh? Oh well, it's not my problem. Just don't tell him I said anything, or he'd be pissed!"

 _"Well that was cold."_ Chihiro thought as Shinra bid her farewell a little while later; it wasn't surprising though. Shinra seemed have some pity for Izaya, but truth be told, he didn't care for anyone or anything more than Celty.

"Is that true?" Chihiro asked herself as she entered her apartment; Izaya was in Shinjuku for another couple of days, so she had some time to herself for once.

 _"I can see that though."_ Chihiro remembered her conversation with Toru clearly and how she was selfish and abandoned her only friend to avoid being bullied. _"To avoid pain is something everyone wants. He's selfish enough to dispose of and use people when he's in danger, when it's in his best interests. Maybe it's only a matter of time until he does it to me."_

He certainly seemed to love the concept of humanity and humans, but a person? Chihiro had never heard him talk about anyone fondly before as if he cared. Not any family or friends or anything.

Chihiro laid down in her bed and smiled bitterly. _"I suppose I deserve it for all those times I could've stepped in to help someone but didn't out of fear. Still, how can he stand to live like that?"_

It was nearly impossible for her to believe anyone could be happy that way, but Izaya seemed to be just fine, at least 99% of the time. Perhaps he kept her around for the times he had no one else and she was enough of a pushover to allow him.

 _"I do care about him to an extent."_ Chihiro conceded with a shrug; she was thinking about this way too much for her liking. _"But to him, I'm expendable. What's the point in letting him know?"_

 _"I wish you were here Toru-nii."_ Chihiro thought before drifting off to sleep. _"How do people like you and Shinra just let others in without being scared to get hurt?"_

"Chi-chan…" Izaya sighed wearily as he watched Chihiro though his monitor; he had it set up so the camera feed would be available in his Shinjuku apartment.

He laughed as she snorted in her sleep; her hair had already begun to tangle and her arms clutched the blanket around her as if she was cold. "I'll be home soon."

 _"Home?"_ Izaya questioned himself; he scowled at the sentiment, at the way his heart rate seemed to increase from the thought of Chihiro welcoming him "home" with a smile. He wasn't going to fool himself. _"She probably isn't thinking of me at all."_

Chihiro continued to sleep on, unaware of Izaya's conflict, and found herself dreaming of a world where things weren't so complicated.


	28. Conflictions

"Chi-chan?"

No reply.

"Chihiro?"

Silence, heavy and tense.

Izaya frowned slightly. "What's up with you?"

They were coming back from the hospital to get his cranium had run into Erika and Anri; Chihiro was surprised to see Anri, but her surprise turned to anger as Izaya took glee in taunting her about her friends dilemma. He had called her inhuman, said something about the sword Saika, whatever that was.

"Come on Chi-chan. Talk to me."

 _"She looked so upset."_ Chihiro couldn't get the image of Anri's face from her mind. How dare he say she was inhuman? She was just glad that Erika had cut in before he could go on.

 _"I know that's what he gets his kicks from, but to do that to a defenseless girl? And what about those two boys? What the hell is he planning to do to them?"_ Chihiro wondered as the pit in her stomach grew bigger.

She remembered Mikado, who seemed nice enough and perfectly harmless, though she had never met Kida. Why was he involving them in his plans? Why was he doing any of this? She knew he was twisted, but she had gotten use to it. Now she was overwhelmed by disgust.

"Chi-chan?"

"You're such a bastard."

Izaya's frown grew into a smirk. "Me? Are you miffed about what happened at the hospital? You know I love all humans equally."

Chihiro glanced at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying there's no need to be jealous when I'm talking to other women." Izaya explained patiently with an amused smile. "I love all of my humans equally."

Chihiro stared at him with furrowed brows.

Izaya continued unaware. "I swear, women are so easily upset. I wasn't even being that serious. I just wanted to see what she'd do." he turned to Chihiro, excitement blazing in his eyes. "Did you see the look on her face?! I think she might've actually tried to kill me!"

Izaya giggled in childlike mirth. "And that Erika, I had no idea she'd do that! I must say Chi-chan, I feel so relieved." he subconsciously leaned toward Chihiro with a sigh. "I was a bit worried about that CT scan, but it seems my personality is one hundred percent natural, no brain damage required. Isn't that just splendid?!"

"You really do make me sick Izaya."

Chihiro's voice held no contempt or disappointment; her words were simple and assured, with only the slightest hint of revulsion.

"Do you hate me?" Izaya asked lightly.

"No. That's what makes me even sicker."

Izaya stared at her contemplatively for a moment before laughing. "I don't see what your problem is. You already know what I'm like. Didn't you say you accept me as I am?"

Chihiro seemed to stare off into the distance. "Yeah. Isn't it awful?"

The walk back to her apartment was eerily quiet.

"Bye." Chihiro said as she stepped inside; before she could close the door, Izaya forced it open with his hand and walked in.

"Is that it, Chi-chan?" Izaya asked with a clipped laugh.

"I don't know what else you want me to say." Chihiro said backing away from him; Izaya's eyes were burrowing holes into her own.

Izaya seemed to ignore her. "Do you feel the same? That I don't have the right to do those things, that I'm some bad guy? Is that what you really think? Do you want me dead?"

"What?" Chihiro asked. "What the hell are you-"

"I don't need you around you know." Izaya said effectively cutting her off. "Just because you're a bit entertaining, it's not like I'd be devastated if you weren't around."

"I think there's something you need to understand." Izaya smiled. "Your opinion doesn't mean shit to me."

"If I'm that expendable, I'll just go off somewhere then." Chihiro said dryly. "My company is outsourcing to America. I have family there I can live with if I need to."

She went pulled out her cellphone humorlessly. "Hell, I'll give my work a call now, see if the offer's still open."

Izaya knocked the phone out of her hand before she could even press a button.

"Hey!" Chihiro scowled; her anger faded seeing Izaya expression.

"Don't…"

Chihiro's eyes widened in shock. "I-I was just kidding…Izaya, I wasn't actually going to-"

He did even hear her; Izaya nearly tackled her. Chihiro sat down awkwardly as they collapsed on her floor.

Izaya was smiling hollowly. "You like it here, don't you Chi-chan? Why would you want to leave? Come on, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just-"

"Izaya, I know." Chihiro said uncertainly; she didn't like hearing him talk like this, acting like he needed reassurance, like he was scared. "You're an asshole, but I learned that a long time ago. I was just joking."

 _"This city is being turned on it's side."_ Chihiro thought as Izaya clung to her shoulders. _"Is Izaya biting off more than he can chew? He's seems to be losing it lately."_

After another minute, Izaya pulled away and stood up, pulling Chihiro up with him.

"I have to get going." he said quietly. "See you later then?"

"Yeah..."

 _"I'm more ashamed of myself at any rate."_ Chihiro thought with a sigh as Izaya left. _"Wanting to be friends with a guy like him. I guess we're both kind of crazy."_

Izaya cursed himself as he walked away.

"What came over me?" Izaya asked himself; he clenched his hands in his pockets. "This has to stop. Maybe I should send her away, transfer her to America, until all this is over with."

Izaya winced; that meant Chihiro would be gone, and who knows how long she'd have to stay. What if this situation was going to be going on longer than expected?

 _"What if she runs away?"_

Izaya felt a chill go through him; she could go off somewhere, he'd never be able to find her. He only had so much power, and he wouldn't be able to touch her in another country.

 _"She stays."_ Izaya decided; he could feel the warmth slowly flooding back into his body. _"Even if I have to make her. I won't be left behind."_

 _"Humans are mine. Chihiro is_ _ **mine**_ _."_


	29. In Which Chihiro Learns About Shipping

"Erika-san, does Izaya know about these?" Chihiro asked, the pitch of her voice rising in slight panic. She continued to flip through the art book, each page seeming to make her turn a worse shade of green.

"Nah, Walker says it might piss him off." Erika said carelessly; she sat in the back off Togusa's van, her legs dangling from the height. "Shizu-chan doesn't know either."

Chihiro blushed at a particularly suggestive drawing. "So, uh, it's called what again?"

"Well, the support group calls it Shizaya, but that implies that Shizuo is the top." Erika explained. "I personally think it can go either way, so I just use both of their names when referring to the pairing."

"Er, right." Chihiro said uncertainly. _"Dear god please don't let those two ever find these…."_

Erika smiled sweetly. "If you're interested, I have ten more from some different artists. I'll even give you one free!"

"No!" Chihiro coughed and continued more calmly. "Um, no Erika-san, I'm okay. I think it's a bit much for me."

"Don't worry, newcomers are more than welcome, just take your time exploring!" Erika said; she spotted Walker and waved to him. "Hey, Chi-chan's here!"

"Hey Chi-chan." Walker greeted; he was carrying a small stack of manga. "Could you hold these for me? I can't seem to find my phone."

"Sure." Chihiro said carefully taking the books; she glanced at the covers and was surprised.

" _Toradora_?"

"Yeah." Walker said dreamily. "I wish I could find a feisty borderline lolicon girl to be my girlfriend. Have you read it?"

Chihiro shook her head with an apologetic smile. "I'm not really into shoujo. I liked _Boys Over Flowers_ though."

"That's a classic!" Erika said. "Hey, how old are you anyway Chi-chan?"

"24."

"Really?" Walker said. "I was thinking 20 at most."

Chihiro shrugged. "I guess it's my height."

Erika looked at Chihiro closely. "Yeah, I can kinda see it now. I didn't know Izaya was into older women…"

"Well, he just says he's 21." Walker said thoughtfully. "He and Shizu-chan went to the same school, remember? If they graduated at the same time, Izaya has to be a few years older than and Chi-chan are about the same age then."

"Oh right." Erika recalled.

Chihiro stared at them both for some time.

 _"Izaya's into...older women…do they mean me?"_

Chihiro chuckled. "I don't think Izaya's into anyone guys, especially not me or…." she looked around carefully and lowered her voice. "Shizuo."

"I thought you were his mistress." Walker said loudly.

"Sh! Don't just say stuff like that!" Chihiro said. "Izaya loves humanity, you guys know that. He's not interested in anyone and if he heard you saying otherwise he'd get pretty pissed."

"But Chi-chan-oh crap!" Erika cried; she pulled out her phone. "Visiting hours are almost over! Let's go Togusa, or Dotachin will get lonely!" she dug through the back of the van and pushed a book into Chihiro's arms. "Here, read this! Later Chi-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah, just calm down will ya?." Togusa said wearily. "Later Chihiro."

Without further ado, they drove off leaving Chihiro alone in the street.

 _"I've met some really weird people since meeting Izaya."_ Chihiro mused on her way home; she nearly fell asleep when she got home, that is, until she remembered Erika's gift.

 _"Oh no."_ she fretted. _"Please not more 'shizaya'. I nearly had a heart attack earlier."_

Chihiro slowly opened the first page, as if the thin book was going to explode.

"Hold on." she said as she looked closely at the illustration. "Another art book?"

She flipped to the next page and gasped; the drawing was of a young woman with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were narrow and dark, and her body was compact as if she was shrunken down; her face was an odd cross between a scowl and a pout.

 _"Me?"_ Chihiro wondered. It looked like a more stylized portrait, but it was clearly her face; the picture even had her in her favorite jacket.

"Did Erika draw me? How sweet." Chihiro smiled and looked through the pages; each picture had a different expression: happy, mad, sad, laughing, blushing, pouting, even suspicious.

 _"Do I really look that sour...?"_ Chihiro flipped through another page, but this illustration was different.

Chihiro raised an eyebrow curiously. "Izaya?"

The drawing was indeed Izaya; same sharp eyes, coat, hair, even the exact same sneaky smile, though a bit more seductive looking.

"Why's he in my book?" Chihiro frowned; she saw enough of his smug face on a daily basis. She continued to look through the pages. There were still pictures of her, each causing her jaw to drop bigger and bigger.

"What the-?!"

The illustrations were innocent at first; her and Izaya sitting on the park bench under cherry blossoms, them eating at Russia Sushi, Izaya even draping his coat over her shoulders and leaning in with a bashful smile

 _"Well, I've never seen him like that."_ she thought wryly.

"I wouldn't never look so, so-ugh!" Chihiro huffed; she was staring at Izaya like an innocent lovestruck schoolgirl. One of the drawings even had her in a short sailor fuku.

 _"What is going through Erika-san's head?"_ Chihiro continued looking through the book curiously. _"I have to admit, we look good together….shit, what am I saying?! Dammit Erika!"_

The last few pictures were more...suggestive. It was then while Chihiro was staring wide eyed at them, did Izaya choose to make his entrance.

"Hey Chi-chan, how it going?"

"Ah!" Chihiro shoved the book behind her and smiled awkwardly. "Oh hey."

Izaya smirked. "Whatcha got there?"

"N-nothing!"

"I don't think so." Izaya crawled over to her on the bed and put his hands on her sides.

Chihiro burst into laughter as his fingers began tickling her sides.

"Hahahaha! No, no! Stop it Izaya!" Chihiro shrieked and tried to wriggle away with the book, but Izaya snatched it away quickly and began flipping through it.

"Well, well." Izaya said lazily as he studied the pictures with noticeble amusement.

Chihiro scowled and blushed in embarrassment. "Hey, Erika-san drew that stuff, so don't go making assumptions!"

Izaya skipped to the last pages.

"Izaya?"

He had dropped the book.

"I forgot to pick up milk for the tea." Izaya said with an odd smile; his eye twitched. "I'll be back in a bit. Not bad, Erika should work on your expressions though."

"You're not nearly so cute in real life!" Izaya laughed in a clipped sort of way and waved goodbye. He moved so quickly, she thought he'd trip over his own feet.

Chihiro stared after him bewildered; she was sure what she just saw was a mind trick, an illusion created from his weird reaction. There was no way...

"Was he…... _blushing?_


	30. Dancing to No Music

**Author's Note: I got inspired listening to this instrumental version of** ** _"Flammes and Lunettes"_** **while drunk. This song is from** ** _"Jack and the Cuckoo Clock Heart",_** **which is a pretty good movie. Enjoy the song and fic!**

"Izaya, why are you blushing?"

"I'm not."

Chihiro studied Izaya's face with increasing wonder. "But your cheeks are pink."

"Yeah, so?" Izaya said lowly; he wouldn't open his door all the way. Usually when Chihiro stopped by, he would throw open the door and drag her inside, no matter her protests.

"Let me in." Chihiro said calmly.

Izaya frowned. "N-no."

Okay, this was getting weird; since when did he stumble over his words? Normally Chihiro couldn't get him to stop talking.

Chihiro forced open the door suddenly and gasped.

"Well, now you see." Izaya said with a bitter smirk. "Happy? Has your curiosity been satisfied? Can I be left in peace?"

On the low coffee table were at least ten empty bottles of beer and one half full bottle of scotch; a small glass was half full and the ice nearly melted. His wrinkled coat was draped over the couch.

"Are you drunk?" Chihiro asked quietly.

Izaya shrugged and smiled carelessly. "Hm, I suppose I did go a bit overboard."

"Oh my god…" Chihiro looked at him and the bottles with shock. "...that's hilarious!"

Chihiro burst into laughter and doubled over, gasping for breath; she cackled for two minutes straight before Izaya could get a word in.

"Is it that funny?" Izaya asked slumping down on the couch.

Chihiro straightened up and tried to stifle her smile. "Sorry, it's just so unexpected. I didn't even know you drank."

"Well, I do."

Izaya slugged down the rest of his drink and poured himself another generous helping. Chihiro frowned.

"Do you do this often?"

"What do you care?" Izaya said blandly.

Chihiro stared at him in confusion; she had never seen him so dry.

 _"Is he an angry drunk then?"_ Chihiro wondered as Izaya looked sulkily at the nearly finished bottle. _"I always thought he'd get crazier or reckless. He looks...mopey."_

Before he could pour himself another drink, Chihiro took the bottle gently from his hand.

"Izaya, you should stop. You could get alcohol poisoning from this kind of binge drinking."

Izaya laughed humorlessly. "Don't act like you give a shit." he grabbed the bottle back.

He smiled slightly. "Tell me something Chi-chan: what do you think of me, truly? I know you don't agree with the things I do and the reasons I do them, but you're still here."

"You won't leave me alone!" Chihiro retorted with a huff.

"I know humanity will never return my adoration." Izaya said lightly as he sipped his drink. "I chose this way of life. I see nothing wrong with it, though I admit, it's gotten more dangerous lately." he mused and laughed. "But it's much more interesting! So many things are happening, and I don't even seem to know half of it."

Chihiro stared at him. _"God, even when he's drunk he won't stop talking."_

"But where do you tie into all of this I wonder?" Izaya said, his voice suddenly alert and inquisitive. "Chi-chan, you don't have any powers do you? You're not special at all aren't you?"

"No, can't say I am." Chihiro said dryly. "So what?"

"Want to dance?"

Chihiro could feel a headache coming on, and she hadn't a drop to drink.

"What?"

Izaya smiled lazily and stood up. To his credit, he barely swayed.

"Let's dance. I've never actually danced with someone before."

"Why now?" Chihiro asked; Izaya never talked about the things he hadn't done, only the things he was going to do.

"Come on. Lets make the oyster our world!" Izaya said and he took one of Chihiro's hands in his while his free hand rested on her waist; she didn't bother to correct him.

"Right now? In silence?" Chihiro couldn't help smiling in mild amusement.

Izaya looked at her in disbelief. "Yep, that way we're always in time."

Chihiro sighed in resignation. "If you say so."

They danced slowly around the room; Izaya smiling easily and Chihiro averting her gaze to his shoulder.

"You're suppose to look at your partner's face." Izaya chided.

"Is that right?" Chihiro said skeptically. "How would you know?"

"My mother had me take lessons when I was a kid." he said simply.

Chihiro stared up at him curiously, but chose not to ask any questions. If Izaya knew she was curious, he'd never say another word about his parents or anything. He loved to keep her in the dark.

"I really don't get too lonely you know." Izaya said abruptly. "I just hate to be left out. It gets awfully dull, all these exciting things happening and they have little to do with me."

"For such a smart guy, you're really immature." Chihiro retorted as he spun her around gently; he picked up the pace a bit and they were going around in circles.

"Shows what you know."

"You just proved my point."

"I merely pointed out the obvious." Izaya stated. "You don't know a fraction of what's going on around here, aside from the tidbits I let you know. How does that make you feel?"

Chihiro raised an eyebrow as Izaya twirled her around. "Depends. Do I need to know?"

She knew he made fake suicide pacts; she knew he had tricked a girl into faking an injury to fool her boyfriend. She knew he had somehow gotten his hands on Celty's head and that he had ruined Shizuo's chances at a normal life in this city. She knew he was a lying, scheming, asshole who deep down put his own well being and ego before everything else and thought nothing wrong with it.

What more did she have to know?

Izaya seemed to consider this. "I suppose nothing. I like keeping you unaware."

"I bet you do." Chihiro said dully. "You just have to control everything, don't you?"

"I like that you're not involved." Izaya smiled as he led Chihiro around and around his living room. "If you got involved, you would do something reckless."

"Why would I do that?" Chihiro asked almost tripping over her own feet.

"You care about me." Izaya said with a small smirk. "Even if you hated me, you'd still want to help, cause deep down, your conscience would be wounded and you would feel bad."

Chihiro grimaced. "Oh please."

They were slow dancing now and neither of them realized it.

"Why are you drinking anyway?" Chihiro asked quietly.

"Why not?" Izaya asked. "I suppose I've been thinking too much. Even my brilliant mind needs a rest."

"You smell bitter." Chihiro commented while wrinkling her nose at the alcoholic scent of his breath. Izaya chuckled.

"I don't like sweet things. It's part of the reason I like you."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" Chihiro fought off a rising blush; why did he have to say stuff like that so carelessly?

Izaya smirked. "You're so disdainful, cold sometimes, but on the inside, you're weak and soft. Like a overcooked ramen!"

He pulled away and brought her back to him in a sweeping motion.

"You're so perfectly human, dynamic, yet unchanging." Izaya said gleefully as Chihiro frowned.

As Izaya laughed, he bumped into Chihiro and he swung her around in a wide circle; Chihiro pulled them back together.

"Hey, you'll make me fall!" she said irritated; Izaya's smile grew wider, though he managed to calm himself down.

"Isn't this pretty music Chi-chan?" Izaya asked softly; he drew her in closer.

Chihiro backed away. "You're drunk Izaya. I'm going to go home. Promise you won't go out like this?"

Izaya sulked and plopped back down on the couch; his cheeks were only slightly pink now. "I hadn't planned to. I'm a perfectly capable 24 year old man you know, I can take care of myself!"

 _"Hmph."_ Chihiro thought as she left. _"I knew he was lying."_

Izaya sluggishly cleared off his table as Chihiro's concerned voice replayed over and over with the music.


	31. Charming Men and Jealousy

Chihiro sincerely hated to be melodramatic, but today might have been the worst day of her life so far.

She had woken up late because Izaya thought it would be funny to disable her alarm when she wasn't looking (how'd he get her password?), and she barely had time to get dressed. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal, but Chihiro also had a meeting that morning; she had arrived right in the middle of her supervisor's presentation, which earned her a scolding that made her feel about two feet tall.

If that wasn't bad enough, her coworkers had heard the whole thing; Chihiro spent the rest of the day avoiding everyone's pitying stares.

 _"And of course since I was rushing out of the house, I forgot to bring money for lunch."_ Chihiro sighed and hung her head as her stomach audibly rumbled. _"Not to mention I didn't bother to eat anything for breakfast."_

Normally she would've asked a coworker to spot her, but she was too ashamed to even look anyone in the eye.

 _"At least it's all almost over. What a shitty day."_ Chihiro glared at the ground as she walked; none of this would've happened if Izaya hadn't messed with her alarm.

"He ruined my whole day and he's not even here!" Chihiro growled under her breath; her angry scowl turned to a look of sad resignation. It wasn't like there was anything she could do to get back at him.

"Excuse me miss."

Chihiro looked over to her side warily; a man with a bandaged face was smiling suavely as he walked next to her. She stopped and eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't mean to pry, but I can't help wonder what happened to make such a lovely young lady look so down."

The man tipped his hat to her and inclined his head. "My name is Chikage Rokujo, but you can call me anything you'd like. My honeys like to call me Rocchi." he winked.

Chihiro looked up at him nervously; she could tell he was good looking, even with the bandages, but his forwardness took her completely off guard.

"Um...uh." Chihiro was speechless; Chikage chuckled and smiled down at her more gently.

"There's no need to be scared or anything, I'm not some cat caller. You just looked so sad; it would be disgraceful to ignore a woman in distress." Chikage looked at her more carefully and grinned wolfishly "My, you are very cute. Can I ask your name?"

"Um...Hamada Chihiro."

"Oh our names sound a bit alike!" Chikage said with a grin. "Well Chihiro-chan, now that we're acquainted, would you like to tell me what's the matter? You sounded upset with someone."

Chihiro struggled to speak. "I-it's no big deal, just had a bad day. This guy I know just messed my whole day up."

Chikage's easy smile turned into a displeased scowl. "What did he do? I'd be more than happy to set him right."

"Oh no, it's nothing that bad. He just made me late for work, and everything went downhill from there." Chihiro said wearily; her stomach made a loud rumbling noise, and her cheeks went red. "Uh, excuse me."

"If you haven't eaten, how about you let me take you out to dinner?" Chikage moved a bit closer to Chihiro's blushing face. "Or you could make a meal for me instead?"

"Well, I actually promised that guy I would make him dinner tonight when I got home…" Chihiro explained weakly; she was awkward around attractive men, and Chikage sent her head spinning.

Chikage sighed in disappointment. "Don't tell me he's your boyfriend? For shame, to treat such a woman with so much disregard! I could go with you and kick the bum out if you desire. Just say the word!"

Suddenly, he smiled again and leaned closer to Chihiro. "I bet he hasn't even told you how cute you are."

"You really think I'm c-cute?" she stuttered.

 _"Geez, my face feels like it's burning up!"_ Chihiro thought as she stared up into Chikage's eyes; one thing was for sure, she had never met someone so charismatic; it seemed he was well aware of it, but his confidence was far from a turn off.

"You look so delicate Chihiro-chan, like a sprite or a fairy. You could just float into the air, only leaving me with the memory of your beautiful face behind!" Chikage's eyes roamed over her face with relish; shyness was so becoming. "Won't you grace this humble man with your company?"

"Well, I-I,"

Chihiro wondered how many other girls were swept off their feet by him; he was clearly no stranger to romantic speeches and gestures. Still, she was tempted. Here was this incredibly cool and chivalrous man asking her out to dinner; after such an awful day, maybe she was entitled to have some fun.

Chihiro was snapped out of her daze by the sound of Chikage's cell phone ringing; he frowned sulkily as he picked it up, but smiled at her before answering.

"If you'll just excuse me Chihiro-chan." he opened his phone. "Hey, I was kind of in the middle of something here….right now?! I guess it can't be helped…"

Chikage sighed in exasperation before hanging up.

"Um…" Chihiro began uncertainly.

"I'm so sorry Chihiro-chan." Chikage sounded genuinely disappointed. "I have some urgent business to attend to." he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.

Chihiro took it from him, still slightly dazed.

"If you're ever free, please, don't hesitate to call." Chikage waved as he walked in the opposite direction. "If your so-called "boyfriend" gives you grief, call and I'll be there in a second. A woman like you deserves a real man."

"Wait!" Chihiro said suddenly; Chikage turned around with a surprised expression.

Chihiro bowed slightly and smiled. "I'm not really looking for a boyfriend or anything. That guy is just a friend honestly. But thanks to you, I feel much better now."

"Aw man." Chikage sighed in frustration, but smiled nonetheless. "To miss out on dinner with Chihiro-chan makes me want to rethink this whole business. Oh well! Goodnight, don't lose that number!"

Chihiro was smiling widely when Izaya finally showed up in her apartment; she was texting as she stirred the simmering stew.

"My, aren't we in a good mood today." Izaya said lightly as Chihiro greeted him.

"Hm? Oh yeah." Chihiro said absently; Chikage sent her a text to meet him sometime that week for coffee.

 _"He seems so sweet despite the whole player thing. It'd be nice to be around normal people for a change at any rate."_ Chihiro put away her phone as she sat down at the table; Izaya looked at her oddly.

"So?"

Chihiro paused. "So...what?"

"You're not going to say anything about the alarm?" Izaya raised an eyebrow at Chihiro's blank expression.

"Alarm? Oh yeah." Chihiro smiled carelessly. "It wasn't that big a deal. If I hadn't been late, I wouldn't have run into Chikage-kun."

"Chikage Rokujo?" Izaya asked; his spoon dropped on the table.

Chihiro nodded slowly. "Yeah. Why?"

"I know of him." Izaya smirked. "He's a complete womanizer, always has at least ten women flocking around him."

"Oh, I know." Chihiro said.

Izaya frowned. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, he told me as cute as I was, he couldn't go out with me exclusively, but that's alright." Chihiro shrugged her shoulders. "He's a nice guy, I don't mind just being friends."

"I didn't know you were that kind of girl." Izaya said as he picked up his spoon; his tone was the perfect mix of casual and suggestive.

"What does that mean?!" Chihiro's expression turned from relaxed to cold in an instant; she set down her cup harder than necessary. "Do you think I'm a whore because I hang out with a guy who likes women? He can do what he wants, I'm not his girlfriend. If I want to go and hang out with a him as a friend, it's no one's business but mine. I can take care of myself."

"Whoa, calm down, I never said anything like that!" Izaya replied smoothly. "Don't get so defensive. I just thought you should know what kind of guy he is."

"You're just jealous."

Izaya's smirk went from amused to irritated. "Is that what you think?"

"Yes." Chihiro said firmly. "You just can't stand not being the center of attention and not having any other friends of your own to hang out with."

Chihiro got up from the table and walked away with a huff.

"You can let yourself out."

 _"Dense much Chi-chan?"_ Izaya sighed in relief; his thoughts were interrupted as Chihiro's phone began to vibrate. He glanced at the caller ID; 'Chikage-kun' was calling.

Izaya grabbed the phone and went outside to answer it.

"Hey Chihiro-chan, just wanted to hear your sweet voice before I-"

"Chi-chan is sleeping right now. I was just about to retire myself."

"Oh? Who might this be? Her loser boyfriend who almost ruined her day before I swooped in to cheer her up?"

Izaya squeezed the phone as he talked. "This is Izaya Orihara. I believe you know of me. I've heard some pretty juicy things about you."

"Chi-chan? That's pretty cute." Chikage said absently, though it was clear he was purposely ignoring the unspoken threat. "I think I'll start using that!"

"She only likes it when I say it actually." Izaya said. "I thought I should tell you, she's not interested in you."

"Aw, shouldn't she be telling me this herself? Well, I don't really mind, I just love the company of women. If possible, I'd really like to...get to know Chihiro-chan better."

"It'd be a shame if she found out about your little activities." Izaya smiled. "She hates these gang wars. I wonder what she'd think of you if she found out you were the leader of a ruthless biker gang, hm?"

"I get it Orihara." Izaya could almost see Chikage's challenging grin. "I'll back off; didn't peg you as the jealous type. Tell 'Chi-chan', I said goodnight, will ya?"

Chikage hung up and Izaya went back inside the apartment; he placed the phone back on Chihiro's table and crept out. He unconsciously clenched the knife in his pocket and couldn't help thinking how easy it would be to carve Chikage's pretty boy face with it.

Things were getting a bit too quiet in Ikebukuro; maybe the Toramaru gang could do with some stirring up. Izaya smiled at the thought.

"That'll teach him to fuck with me."


	32. For Just One Day

"Happy Valentines day." Chihiro said blandly as she enter Izaya's apartment; he's sitting at his desk in his makeshift office. Usually his work space is absurdly clean, but today his desk is overflowing with papers.

"You left your other phone at my place." Chihiro said; she pulled out a small cellphone and tossed it to Izaya.

"How kind of you to return it."

"Don't give me that crap." Chihiro sat down on the couch with a yawn. "That thing kept ringing all night; I finally figured out how to turn it off around 1:00am."

"If you updated your cell you'd have known how to." Izaya said as he typed away at his computer.

"I don't need a smartphone, this one works fine." Chihiro said; she looked over at him curiously. "What's with all the mail?"

"Oh, they're just confession letters."

Chihiro laughed so hard she fell off the couch.

"Oh." she immediately stopped noticing Izaya's serious stare. "That's nice."

"What exactly is so funny Chi-chan?" Izaya asked lightly.

"Well, I didn't think you would even accept valentines if you got one." Chihiro said with a shrug.

"I'm a pretty popular guy you know." Izaya smiled and sighed wearily. "White day is going to be a pain."

"Why accept them all then? It seems like a lot of trouble." Chihiro asked. "You don't seem like the type who gets into these kinds of things."

"I someone feeling left out?" Izaya asked.

Chihiro rolled her eyes. _"So who are these girls writing to? Izaya or Nakura?"_

"I've also gotten lots of chocolates." Izaya continued; he pressed a finger to his lips with a thoughtful expression. "I don't know how I'll finish them all."

"Huh?"

"What?" Izaya asked; Chihiro stared at him in confusion.

"I thought you didn't like chocolate?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You never eat it." Chihiro said with a small laugh. "You hate sweet stuff."

Izaya smiled. "Well, you should probably get going. I have to get ready in a bit and I can't have you distracting me."

"Well excuuuse me princess." Chihiro said dryly. "I'll just be going then."

"Aw don't get upset." Izaya said he stood up and held open the door for her. "Jealousy is unbecoming on a woman. Just because you don't have someone to spend the day with-"

"Oh please." Chihiro walked past him coolly.

 _"I dont care."_ Chihiro thought firmly. _"It's just..."_

The bag she carried thumped against her hip as she walked away briskly; inside was homemade dark chocolate. She didn't like the bitter taste, but she knew Izaya did. That's why she had made it.

 _"How stupid."_ Chihiro sighed as she threw the bag of chocolate on her dresser. _"I guess I assumed we'd be spending the day together; we spend every holiday together, whether I ask or not."_

"Hold on, I'm not just going to mope around!" Chihiro told herself. "I'm going to spend the day having fun. Who cares if Izaya is busy; it's not like we even said we'd hang out today."

Chihiro put on a nice dress and went shopping; she bought her own personal cake and some snacks. As an afterthought, she purchased a couple bottles of her favorite wine.

"Hey Chihiro-chan!" Chikage was walking down the sidewalk with a group of girls; one of them pouted as he turned his attention away from her. "We're all going to dinner, wanna join?"

"Nah, thanks though." Chihiro smiled. It was obvious she wasn't welcome amongst the other girls; they all gave her suspicious stares. "I'm going to stay in and relax. Have a Happy Valentine's day."

She sighed sadly as Chikage bid her farewell with a bow; the girls smiled in satisfaction and followed Chikage with giggles abound.

 _"I wouldn't make good company anyway."_ Chihiro thought in frustration. _"I feel so disappointed."_

Deep down, she had thought maybe Izaya wanted to spend the day with her. Now that she knew he had made other plans, she couldn't help feel like she was being pushed to the side.

Chihiro settled onto her couch and ate her snacks with a small smile; she didn't want this to become a 'my worst Valentine's day' story. She popped a romantic comedy movie into the DVD player and poured herself a glass of wine, leaving one of the bottles out on the table.

 _"Damn."_ she thought as her cheeks felt increasingly warm. _"I shouldn't have drunk the whole bottle."_

It was late and she was feeling tired; after switching off the TV, Chihiro crawled into her bed with a yawn.

 _"I guess it was a pretty lonely day."_ Chihiro sighed and buried her face in her pillow. _"I wonder what Izaya's doing now."_

She felt a sharp pain go through her chest as she imagined him out on the town with a faceless woman; no doubt she would be beautiful and interesting and smart. He probably wasn't thinking of her at all, let alone missing her.

"This is so dumb!" Chihiro turned around in her bed with a huff.

"What is?"

Chihiro screamed and fell out of her bed; Izaya was perched on her window sill with an odd expression.

"God dammit Izaya, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Chihiro growled. "It's the middle of the night! I thought you had plans or something?"

"Are you not happy to see me?" Izaya asked innocently.

"I'm pissed at the moment! Ow, my head." Chihiro groaned; she really shouldn't have drank so much.

"You shouldn't drink so much. I saw the bottle." Izaya explained as Chihiro stared at him bewildered.

He climbed down and leaned against the window; the city lights silhouetted his frame and his smirk looked devious.

"Why are you here in the middle of the night?" Chihiro asked as she sat up on the bed; her head was throbbing slightly and she felt dizzy. "And I don't drink all the time."

"It's Valentine's day." Izaya said simply walking over to her.

"Oh yeah!" Chihiro exclaimed. "The old tradition of breaking into someone's apartment; you can't have Valentine's day without it!" her tone turned dull. "How did I ever forget?"

"I know you missed me." Izaya said.

Chihiro sighed. "Izaya, what do you want? It's late, I'm tired, and I'm a kinda drunk. I just want to go to bed."

"You know, it's funny how things change." Izaya said casually. "A year ago you would've just tossed me out of here."

Izaya remembered when he was completely satisfied with his life; sure, it was kind of lonely and it sucked when everyone else had plans and didn't want to include you. Regardless, he was content, and he still was. The problem was that he had been developing the urge for something more.

 _"It really is annoying, but I suppose it can't be helped in the end."_ Izaya looked at Chihiro; her hair was loose and her cheeks red from the wine. She was still frowning a bit, but the dim light softened her features considerably; it helped that her feet didn't touch the ground as they hung from the side of the bed.

"Hello? Hey, don't ignore me! You barged in here, the least you could do is give me a good reason why I shouldn't-"

Izaya couldn't seem to break his gaze from her face; he felt as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"You're actually quite beautiful."

Chihiro's cheeks grew even redder and she scowled. "Don't dodge the question."

"I turned them all down." Izaya said clearly. "I met up with all those girls at a karaoke room; imagine the looks on peoples faces seeing a group of crying and sniffling girls running out of the room like a herd of wilder beast! You know one of them took a swing at me."

Chihiro eyed him shrewdly. "What did you say?"

"Just that they're letters were frankly boring and cliche; some people are so sensitive. It was no wonder they were alone."

 _"And you wonder why people don't like you?"_ Chihiro frowned and laid down facing away from Izaya.

"I don't want to hear stories of your asshole adventures. I'm going to bed."

"I don't think I'm quite ready for a commitment like this." Izaya said. "Aren't we moving a bit fast?"

"I said **I'm** going to bed. You can leave."

"What's that?"

Chihiro sighed heavily. "What now?!"

"Who's that chocolate for?"

Chihiro's eyes snapped open; she heard Izaya walk over to her dresser and sat up trying to look calm.

"Chi-chan who's this for?" Izaya's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the candy; the bag was decorated with red hearts and a pink ribbon tied the opening together. It was obviously well put together.

 _"Crap. What do I say?"_ Chihiro wondered frantically; she'd never hear the end of it from him now.

"Did your confession go haywire? Is that why you drank?" Izaya asked quietly."You must be depressed."

"Wait, I didn't confess to anyone!" Chihiro said quickly. "I-"

"It's none of my business." Izaya dropped the bag back on the dresser and began to walk toward the window. "I'll let you sleep."

Chihiro grabbed his hands and placed the bag in them. "I made them for you."

Izaya smiled. "I don't like chocolate."

"I know. I made dark chocolate and…" Chihiro paused; she went over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers. "I got these for you."

It was a pair of black gloves; the tips were dark gray.

"You can use your phone with these gloves on." Chihiro explained. "It's pretty cold out. You use your phones a lot right? Now you can use them and not have to take off your gloves."

"I have to say, this is probably the most thoughtful gift I've ever gotten. Thank you Chi-chan." Izaya smirked and pushed her down to the bed.

"But I know something even better you can give me."

Chihiro squirmed out from under him and glared. "Stop messing with me!"

Izaya frowned. "It's not that far fetched. We're both single, attractive; don't tell me you've never thought about it."

"Just leave me alone." Chihiro turned away from him.

Izaya kissed the top of her head swiftly. "So, you won't be my Valentine?"

"Huh?" Chihiro's anger melted away to confusion.

"It's only for today." Izaya shrugged. "How about it?"

"Fine." Chihiro sighed; she couldn't help a small smile as Izaya made himself comfortable on the other side of the bed. "I'll be your Valentine."

"I should stay over. You might get in trouble, seeing how drunk you are."

"I am not drunk." Chihiro said firmly; Izaya just smirked.

 _"I wish you were. Maybe we'd get somewhere."_

Izaya sighed in contentment; it had been a long day and Chihiro's bed was more comfortable than his own.

"I love you Chi-chan." he said cheerfully.

"Yeah yeah." Chihiro said tiredly. "How many other people have you told that to today?"

She tried to ignore the way her heart skipped a beat.


	33. Domino Effect

Some days Chihiro did appreciate Izaya's company. She knew it was pretty pathetic, but the truth was, he was the only person she had regular contact with since...well ever, now that she really thought about it.

 _"I can't believe it. It gets kinda lonely sometimes, but him?"_ Chihiro thought ruefully; she dried her hands off and sighed as she looked at her now clear sink.

Izaya was off in Shinjuku. Chihiro hadn't heard from him in a while; she couldn't help wonder if she would ever see him again after his trips. He made a lot of enemies, Izaya himself accepted that it would catch up with him one day. Not that it was paid much thought.

While she was a bit worried, Chihiro didn't feel too bad. He would only have himself to blame at any rate.

"It's bad enough we met under such sketchy circumstances; after all this time, I can still just barely call us friends. I have to keep in mind what I really am to him."

Of course, there was the issue of not knowing exactly what that was.

Why couldn't anything be simple when it came to Izaya? He wanted attention, but then he wanted to be left alone. He wanted to know humans, but he didn't want to get close to anyone. He loved when others did something unexpected, but he hated when his plans when awry.

When it came to Chihiro, he was just as doublesided; he knew everything about her, but hated when she got personal with him. He flirted and teased and then goaded her to anger the next second. He acted like he cared and before she could blink, he was dismissive and cold.

"Why can't he be consistent?" Chihiro asked herself. "Does everything have to be a puzzle with him? Why can't he just…?"

Chihiro sighed and began drying the dishes to calm herself down; she knew there wasn't any real point in asking why. It was the way Izaya was. She just wasn't all that happy about it.

"It wouldn't be so confusing if he didn't hang around me so much." Chihiro huffed. "He might as well just pay rent here, and he still hasn't given me the money to pay for this month's food! He makes way more than me, so why am I getting stuck buying all the groceries?!"

And now she was complaining to herself; Chihiro went to her room and caught sight of the hair comb Izaya had given to her. It layed on her dresser, the flowers delicate and bright, right in the middle of her only two photographs.

The first was a snap shot taken from her old yearbook; it showed Chihiro sitting down with her old friend standing next to her desk; she was smiling sweetly, while Chihiro had a tightlipped smile of her own. She sometimes wished she could go into the picture, back to a simpler time; if she hadn't been such a coward, maybe they'd still be friends.

But that was pretty silly; it was in the past now. The picture next to it was of Chihiro and her mother and brother.

Chihiro picked up the framed photograph, feeling a large lump swell up in her throat as she stared at it.

 _"Sousuke. I wish I had a big brother to help me out right now."_ Chihiro studied the picture searchingly; her brother's arm was around her almost protectively, his smile proud as Chihiro held up her elementary school project. She had gotten full marks for it.

Her mother's eyes looked so tired as she stood behind them; regardless, her smile was warm.

 _"But she stopped smiling when he left."_ Chihiro couldn't help feeling bitter; as much as her mom and dad argued, her mom was still in love. When he was gone, she had retreated into herself, slowly fading away from her only children.

Sousuke had become distant too, and then he had moved out. Chihiro barely heard from him.

 _"Is that why I don't put my foot down with Izaya?"_ Chihiro wondered as she stared at her family. _"Am I just as lonely? I didn't think so..."_

She carefully put down the picture and picked up the hair comb. It really was a nice gift. Izaya told her it symbolized a new beginning.

 _"But nothing has changed."_ Chihiro placed the comb away in her drawer; after a moment she took it out and put it back. It looked nice there.

Chihiro looked at herself in the mirror; her eyes looked oddly blank as they stared back at her.

 _"I should get some sleep."_ Chihiro laid down fully clothed in her bed and tried to relax.

 _"Izaya said I was beautiful."_ Chihiro suddenly recalled; she didn't think she was unattractive, but beautiful? No one had ever called her that before. _"Why would he say something like that?"_

Chihiro frowned and slammed a pillow over her face. "Ugh who gives a shit?!"

Izaya was attractive when she first met him; he smiled kindly and spoke politely and made quite the impression of a normal guy. Still, something about him made her uneasy; she followed her instinct, though for a moment she felt silly. If he hadn't shown his true colors a second later, she would've never known for certain how messed up he really was. Izaya was simply that convincing and it was unnerving and oddly impressive.

Ever since that day, the very sight of his face repulsed her. His sharp eyes, his smooth voice, his glossy hair; he was pretty conspicuous by all accounts, except for his good looks. Over time, his face became ugly to her, almost like a mock mask of what a beautiful person looked like; fake.

But now she had seen other things in him, a human side, a glimpse of vulnerability, and decency she couldn't ignore and couldn't overlook.

 _"Maybe if things were different, we could be-"_ Chihiro cut off her own thoughts. _"But he's not, and neither am I. We are who we are. Nothing good can come from having a stupid little crush on him."_

Izaya wasn't going to change because someone loved him, Chihiro had no delusions about that. If anything, he'd accept their feelings and find a way to use them later on. Why let a good opportunity go to waste?

 _"I need to just relax and forget about...whatever this is."_

Chihiro remembered she still had a bottle of wine left; she still had laundry to do, but it could wait. It was only 7pm and she had plenty of time before she'd have to go to sleep for work.

 _"I'm not some lightweight."_ Chihiro sipped at her wine. _"I can handle this."_

It was fascinating how one thoughtless action could set off a chain reaction.


	34. Connected

**Author's Note: Warning, graphic sexual content!**

When Chihiro returned home from work the next day she immediately jumped into the shower and towel dried her hair; afterward, she slipped her shirt back on and her last clean pair of underwear before collapsing onto her bed with a groan.

 _"I can't believe it."_ she closed her eyes, wishing to forget the day's events.

Chihiro had passed out not long after drinking nearly the entire bottle of wine; as a result she had woken up with just minutes to get to work. The only clean clothes she had was a shirt and slightly frayed jeans, so even though she had managed to arrive on time, her supervisor still chewed her out for her unprofessional state of dress.

 _"That's what I get for drinking the night before."_ Chihiro looked up at the ceiling; her hair was still a bit damp and she could feel a small wet spot form on her pillow. _"I still have so much to do today; I have to do all my laundry and then Izaya said he would be back from Shinjuku by dinner. Damn, he better have brought groceries."_

She sunk lower into her bed and yawned. _"I still have some time before then though, maybe I can-"_

Her thoughts were disrupted by her bedroom door being swung open; Izaya walked in as if it were his room.

"Good evening Chi-chan, what are you doing in bed so early?" he asked with a patronizing smirk. "It's pretty irresponsible to-"

"Izaya!" Chihiro shrieked. She tried to cover herself, forgetting her sheets were in the laundry hamper.

"What are you wearing?" Izaya's face was oddly vacant; his eyes were blatantly glued to her chest.

"Wha-? It doesn't matter, just get out so I can change!"

"That's my shirt."

Izaya advanced toward her slowly, ignoring Chihiro's bewildered sputtering.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Chihiro backed away to the far side of the bed. Izaya had crawled over to her, his eyes still blank and unseeing. It was really starting to scare her. "This is my shirt!"

"No. It's not." Izaya corrected; he pulled at the collar as if to examine it. "You're wearing my shirt."

Izaya's eyes trailed down to Chihiro's pink panties; there was a little bow in the front. He didn't expect her to bother with stylish underwear.

Chihiro was looking down at the shirt herself; now that she thought about it, it was a bit too baggy.

 _"I was in such a rush this morning."_ Chihiro thought with embarrassment. _"He must have left it here by accident at some point and I never even noticed. Dammit, he'll never let me live this down."_

"Look, if you get out I'll change. I didn't know it was yours." Chihiro explained.

Izaya's eyes pierced through hers coldly. "Didn't you?"

Chihiro felt a shiver run down her spine. "What?" she asked; her voice was significantly smaller.

"Was it really an accident?" Izaya hissed. "Imagine my surprise, coming here to find you lying in bed wearing only my shirt and these cute little panties."

One of his hands slipped down to the waistband of her underwear. "Maybe you're trying to seduce me?"

"What? No!" Chihiro grabbed his hands and pushed them away. "It was a mistake, I had no idea-!"

"Well, it doesn't really matter. You've tested my patience for the last time."

He pushed her down to the bed. "Did you just expect me not to react to seeing you like this?"

Chihiro was stunned into silence. _"What's he doing? He's not really-?"_

"I'm pretty sure you feel something for me, some sort of attraction." Izaya leaned down to nuzzle Chihiro's neck. "Don't lie and say you haven't thought about us like this."

"I haven't!" Chihiro retorted with burning cheeks. "I'm getting really sick of these creepy jokes, it's just plain twisted."

"Have I ever once said I was joking?" Izaya nipped at her earlobe, earning him a squeak. "Here's another factor to take into consideration. I haven't been holding you down for the past two minutes. Why aren't you pushing me off?"

Chihiro noticed her hands were grasping at his shoulders; she was holding him in place.

"I-I." Chihiro looked into Izaya's face, struck by her own actions. "I didn't mean to."

"Maybe you didn't." he shrugged.

 _"What am I doing?"_ Chihiro was staring at him with wide confused eyes; she looked almost afraid.

"If you tell me no, if you want this to stop, it will." Izaya said; his hand was petting her hair soothingly. "I'm not going to say I'm in love you, because I don't entirely know myself and frankly, it seems pointless to say so. I just know I want you and I want us to be intimate. It's as simple as that."

His voice was casual, but firm; for once he was being completely honest.

"I don't know either." Chihiro confessed. "I don't love you, but I don't dislike you, but…I'm not sure if this is right."

"I figured you felt something between us." Izaya smiled and pulled at the hem of her shirt. "For whatever reasons, our lives, our fates are connected now. How about we just try? What's the harm in indulging ourselves?"

"Promise you won't throw this back in my face later?" Chihiro stared up at him skeptically.

Izaya frowned. "You're so suspicious."

"Like you wouldn't do it." Chihiro replied.

"You really do need to unwind Chi-chan." Izaya pulled off the shirt with a grin. "Hm, not bad. Do you usually go braless?"

"I just got out of the shower, so I didn't bother to put one on….and don't stare!"

"I thought you've done this before?" Izaya asked; he gently kneaded one of her breast. _"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this."_

"I haven't had sex since I was 20." Chihiro bit her lip; Izaya took notice and kissed her as his fingers went to play with her nipple.

"That long huh?" Izaya commented as he took the other nipple in his mouth; it felt so delicate and he scraped his teeth against it gently. Chihiro's hands tightened on his shoulders, her hips involuntarily moving against his.

"Izaya." she sighed as he pulled away; he grinned down at her.

"No wonder you're already this wet. Do you touch yourself much?" Izaya rubbed her through her panties. "You know, shouldn't I get something since you stole my shirt?"

"Huh?" Chihiro snapped out of her daze.

Izaya smirked. "I'll just be taking these."

He pulled off her panties and put them in his pocket; before Chihiro could protest, he began lightly rubbing around her swollen clit.

"Ah!" Chihiro's head fell back down on the pillow. She leaned up and surprised Izaya by initiating a deep kiss; her fingers massaged his scalp and she bit down on his bottom lip lightly.

 _"I'm already hard."_ Izaya thought ruefully. It was a favorite fantasy of his, to come back from a long trip to find her waiting in bed for him; she'd be clad in his shirt, missing him, needing him. The panties were a nice touch.

"Oh, I'm still dressed!" Izaya smiled cheerfully and got up from the bed. He stripped down, his eyes never leaving Chihiro's. He stood next to the bed and she crawled over to the edge with a teasing half smile.

"Chi-chan." Izaya moaned as she took his shaft in her mouth; he hadn't expected her to do so without him having to ask first. She alternated between sucking on the tip and swallowing him whole.

"Chihiro stop." Izaya said gently; she pulled away and licked at the tip before sitting up. "I don't want to come before I'm inside you."

He lined himself up with her, but it seemed that every time he tried to enter her, he'd slip back out.

"Chi-chan? I'm not that big am I?" Izaya asked teasingly. "Or are you really just that tight?"

Chihiro averted her eyes. "I'm a bit nervous."

"Hey. Look at me."

She did warily and he almost looked disappointed.

"Aren't you comfortable around me at all?" Izaya began to kiss down her stomach. "Am I making you feel good?"

"Yes." Chihiro said softly; her thighs trembled as Izaya slowly parted them. "Don't stare…"

"But it's so sweet looking." Izaya said. "You have no idea. It's all pink and soft and wet. I can't wait to feel it on my cock."

"Izaya!" Chihiro moaned as his tongue began lapping at her folds.

"What, too vulgar?" Izaya asked innocently. "I'm only trying to help you relax. It's just me Chi-chan."

 _"She tastes like fish but…"_ Izaya experimentally used the tip of his tongue to enter her. _"Huh. Kinda like tuna maybe? With a hint of...is that lemon? Not bad at all."_

"Izaya stop, I'm going to come." Chihiro sobbed as he wiggled his tongue around her clit; she could feel her thighs shaking and her hands clenched the pillow case desperately.

"That's the whole point." Izaya chuckled as he stared up at her and licked his lips. "I have to say, when this is done I might have to go back for seconds."

Izaya paused with a frown. "Damn, I forgot. I don't suppose you have a condom?"

"Don't worry about it." Chihiro said. "I can't have kids." she chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't know that. Don't you still have my dental records?" she asked jokingly.

Chihiro's smile dropped as he looked at her curiously. "Um, maybe we should just stop-"

"No." Izaya entered her slowly; the stretch burned, but Chihiro was overwhelmed by how hot he felt as he slide inside her.

"Do you think I waited all this time just to stop now?" Izaya's thrusts started out slow, gradually becoming sharper and faster. Chihiro moved with him, her hands rubbing up and down his arms while her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Ah, so tight!" Izaya cried out as she squeezed around him. It was the first time he hadn't used a condom; he looked down at her with a euphoric smile. "Is this okay?"

"Harder please." Chihiro whimpered as Izaya pulled one of her legs up on his shoulder.

"Did he make you feel this good Chi-chan?" Izaya asked smirking as Chihiro nearly screamed at the deeper angle. "I bet it hurt when he did it. I bet he wasn't careful, didn't bother making you all wet and ready."

"Izaya." Chihiro was pulled up against him until she was almost in sitting position; Izaya looked up at her breathing harshly.

"Tell me I'm better." Izaya grunted as he held their bodies close together; his nails were digging into her skin slightly. "Tell me you like this. You can do that, can't you?"

 _"He wasn't worth your love Chi-chan."_ Izaya momentarily burned with hate at the thought of some careless loser taking Chihiro's first time. _"It doesn't matter."_ Izaya thought calmly as he fingered Chihiro's clit. _"She's screaming for me now and this is_ _ **our**_ _first time."_

"I l-like this." Chihiro whispered as she bounced back against his shaft.

"Good girl."

Izaya did in fact know about her ex; he was older and wanted children. At the time Chihiro was young and vulnerable and wanted a family of her own. When doctors had told her it was likely she would never be able to get pregnant, he had left.

 _"I'm surprised she mentioned it to me herself."_ Izaya thought as he stared at Chihiro's scrunched up face; every nerve felt like it was on fire when their skin rubbed against each other's. _"Hm, maybe I should send that guy pictures or a video."_ Izaya smirked as he nipped at her collarbone, making a tiny red mark. _"Nah. Why give him a free show?"_

 _"Humans are so fickle. I never saw the appeal of having kids; why have brats that would get in the way of me doing this everyday to my Chi-chan?"_ Izaya gently bit down on a nipple; he could feel Chihiro get wetter around him.

"I'm honored Chi-chan." Izaya said as he sucked at her neck; his hips were bucking up into her gently now.

"What do you mean?" Chihiro asked; her eyes were dilated, her lips parted to get much needed oxygen.

"To see you like this is truly a privilege." he thrust up sharply; Chihiro blushed and closed her eyes.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed. I'm more than happy to make you feel good." Izaya cooed. "Don't you feel how hard I am? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

 _"Focus only on me from now on."_

Chihiro rolled her hips against his with a moan. _"This is crazy. I'm crazy aren't I? Maybe we are meant for each other."_

"That's it, just like that." Izaya sighed as Chihiro began to grind down on him. "Shit I'm close."

"Izaya, please, I want…" Chihiro bit her lip hard, forced herself to look him in the eyes.

"What is it?" Izaya asked eagerly.

Chihiro moaned in embarrassment and pleasure; it was getting too much. " Izaya I-I want you!" she sobbed as he rocked into her hard. "I want you to come in me. I don't want anyone else, so just-!"

Izaya bit her neck as his orgasm made his body go still; his hips jerked up and his hands gripped onto her thighs. Chihiro came as he gently licked the bite mark on her neck.

"Chihiro." Izaya panted and rested his head on her shoulder with a weak chuckle. "Was it good for you?"

"Mhm." Chihiro's legs shook around his waist; he carefully pulled out of her and she fell back on the bed limply, her chest rising and falling slowly.

"Hold on." Izaya got up and came back a few minutes later with two rags; he cleaned her off, ignoring her protests.

"I can do it myself." Chihiro blushed and feebly tried to move away. "It's weird to have you do it."

"Deal with it." Izaya smiled feeling extremely amused; she was obviously too worn out to get up, let alone clean herself off. Izaya wiped himself off and threw the rags into her hamper; when he came back she was curled up like a kitten. He layed down next to her with a contented sigh and stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you regret it?"

Chihiro glanced over at him. "No, I can't really say that...but what happens now?"

"I don't think that can be answered if we're going by normal standards of what a relationship is." Izaya said briskly. "We're attached to each other at any rate it seems. How about we just see where this takes us? Doesn't that sound exciting?"

"Thank you Izaya." Chihiro said quietly. "I always thought you'd make a joke about me not being able to have kids. I'm surprised you never mentioned it."

"Chi-chan, do you think me so cruel?" Izaya pouted.

"No. I just assumed you'd want to see how I would react to it being brought up." Chihiro shrugged; she wouldn't have been upset by it. Chihiro had come to terms with it a long time ago; she just hadn't expected Izaya to leave it alone.

"Was that really your first time?" she asked after a moment with a small laugh. "I got to admit, it was really good."

"Yes." Izaya said slowly with a small smile. "At least it was my first time with someone who…well, let's just say someone like you."

Chihiro remained silent.

Izaya laughed off the moment. "How about we get some sleep for now?"

"Okay. Night Izaya." Chihiro smiled wryly and reached to turn off her lamp. She laid on her side and yawned. _"I didn't get any chores done. Damn."_

After a few seconds, Chihiro felt Izaya shifting next to her.

"Chi-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Yeah." Chihiro said with a yawn. "Why do you want the lamp on?"

"No." Izaya said; there was silence for a few more seconds. "Aren't you cold without sheets?"

"I'm okay. I'm too tired to find the clean ones; if you're cold, I think they're in the hallway closet." Chihiro said; she felt an arm wrap around her tightly.

"I'm too tired to get them. You do it." Izaya buried his face in her still damp hair; she was using different shampoo.

"I'm worn out. You'll just have to deal with it." Chihiro held his arm against her as she drifted off to sleep.

Izaya smiled as he felt her heartbeat under his hand.


	35. Unravel

**Author's Note: Sexual content!**

Izaya paused eating as someone knocked on his door; his 1:00 pm meeting was early.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal a man who looked to be in his late thirties; he had a thin face and small dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"I'm sorry Orihara-san. I didn't mean to interrupt your lunch, but something's happened. I need your help bad."

Izaya nodded and gestured for the man to sit in the chair on the other side of the desk; he continued to eat his bento as the man slowly eased himself down. He looked like he was in pain.

"Did something happen with the Yakuza Ueda-san?"

"They're really closing in on me." Ueda gulped. "They want the money, but I just don't have it. They said I won't get off with a few bruises next time they see me."

Izaya hummed and continued to eat peacefully as Ueda sat stiffly in his seat.

"That looks nice." Ueda commented trying to be polite. "Did you make it yourself?"

"No. My girlfriend made it this morning." Izaya smiled pleasantly.

"Ah, I see." Ueda remembered when he was Izaya's age, young and full of high expectations with a girlfriend to make him lunch. Now he was getting older, perpetually single, and owing gambling debts to a crime organization. Life sure is funny.

"Now." Izaya set aside his finished food. "I assume you've come to see if I have any news on who took that money?"

"Yes." Ueda nodded frantically. "Has there been any leads? I need that money and soon."

"Before I tell you anything, I need to know something." Izaya said clasping his hands together. "Where exactly did you get $1,000,000? From what I've looked up, your salary isn't exactly impressive and your bank won't let you take out any more loans."

Ueda squirmed in his seat. "I know this sounds crazy, but I found it. It was right outside my apartment door. I thought it was a miracle."

Izaya nodded in understanding. "So you called the Yakuza to let them know and the next day, the money was stolen and you were left empty handed and looking like a fool."

Ueda winced. "I need that money back. They'll kill me."

"Well, sadly, I don't have any new information, but I did want to go over some suspects with you." Izaya took out a file and carefully flipped through the papers. "Can you think of anyone who might have a grudge against you? The money was stolen right from your apartment, so I'm led to think that the person who stole it knew the money was there."

"But I didn't tell anyone about it." Ueda insisted. "I have no idea who would want to steal from me."

"Maybe someone who knows you're in trouble with the Yakuza?" Izaya asked. "Someone who wants to see you in trouble or dead?"

"No!" Ueda stared at Izaya with wide eyes. "I've never done anything to anyone! Who would want me dead?!"

Izaya thought for a moment before smiling. "Hm. Do you have any acquaintances, maybe an old flame that might have something against you?"

Ueda frowned. "Well...I did go out with this girl for a while. I broke up with her, but I haven't heard from her in years."

"Oh? Why did you break up with her?"

"She wasn't able to conceive." Ueda looked visibly abashed. "I wanted to start a family; I wasn't getting any younger and here she was ten years my junior and couldn't have kids." Ueda's tone grew defensive at Izaya's blank expression. "I mean, it's not like I deserve this for that though."

"I know what you mean." Izaya assured him. "I'm sure it was quite a shock to you."

"Yes." Ueda said feeling slightly relieved. "The doctors said she would probably never be able to have children. What could I have done? It wasn't my fault."

"Are you sure?" Izaya asked lightly. "Maybe she couldn't get pregnant because you weren't man enough to get it up."

Ueda stared at him in shock and anger.

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"I think there's this saying that a woman needs to be aroused during sex if she wants to become pregnant." Izaya explained. "You probably couldn't satisfy her."

"How dare you!" Ueda rose from his seat. "Who the hell do you think you-?"

Izaya's cell phone rang, cutting through the hostile atmosphere; he smiled cheerfully.

"Oh hold on." Izaya opened up his phone. "Hello? Chi-chan, sorry I didn't pick up earlier, I was in a meeting."

Ueda's face grew perplexed. _"His girlfriend? What the hell is up with this bastard? If I didn't need his help..."_

Izaya smirked at Ueda. "I'm dealing with some bum right now, but afterward I'll come straight home, okay?...I know, I know, I'll pick up more groceries. Bye bye!"

Ueda scowled. "Are you done?"

"Sorry about that." Izaya said. "Chi-chan gets so lonely when I'm at work. By the time I get home she's all needy and clingy. So cute!"

Izaya sighed and smiled placidly. "By the way, it wasn't your ex who's trying to get you in trouble. It's me."

Ueda's face drained of color. "W-what?"

"She's forgotten all about you." Izaya said coolly. "She's not one to take revenge at any rate. I, on the other hand, am more than ready to do so when I feel they've wronged me. Seeing your reactions wasn't nearly satisfying enough."

Izaya stood up and walked around his desk. Ueda had collapsed in his chair.

"My money...you stole it?"

"Me? No way, I'm not a thief!" Izaya exclaimed. "I just sent out a message to the Yellow Scarves that some chump had stolen money in his apartment and they were more than happy to take what he didn't deserve."

"That money wasn't stolen!" Ueda yelled and stood up quickly; he cringed as Izaya pulled out his knife and pointed it between his eyes.

"I don't like being yelled at."

"I-I'm sorry." Ueda shook where he stood. _"Why is he doing this? What's going on?!"_

"Oh, I had someone leave that money in front of your apartment by the way." Izaya said. "No, Chi-chan would never think to do something like this."

Ueda's mouth hung open. "Chihiro? _She's_ your girlfriend?!"

"Small world huh?" Izaya said lowering his blade to the man's neck. "Now don't get the wrong idea, I'm not doing this to make you pay for breaking up with her. After all, if you were a real man and stayed with her, we wouldn't be together." Izaya laughed coldly. "Good thing she traded up!"

"Why?" Ueda asked; the knife was coming dangerously close to drawing blood.

"You were her first time." Izaya said simply. "That was supposed to be mine. I don't like being stolen from."

Izaya withdrew his knife and Ueda sank to the floor. "Oh well. Seeing as you weren't able to satisfy her, you don't actually count. I suppose you might think it's petty of me to cause you so much trouble for something she doesn't even care about, but-" Izaya shrugged and smiled. "By the way, I called the Yakuza. I was going to give you a five minute head start to run, but you got here early, so they're probably outside the building right now."

Ueda looked up at him in pure fear. "I-I'm sorry! You gotta help me!"

"Hey, either they kill you quickly or-" Izaya shrugged once more, this time smirking victoriously. "You can stay here and I'll deal with you."

Ueda sobbed as he dragged himself out of the room.

"That truly was petty." Namie commented dully from her desk; she had been watching with little reaction as she sent the message for the Yakuza to arrive earlier, but she had to admit, she was glad she wasn't that guy.

"I don't like to share my humans. Besides, with his debt, he might as well just kill himself. I'm basically putting him out of his misery." Izaya said flipping through his phone to text Chihiro; he was already feeling better. "I'm not such a bad guy, huh?"

"Whatever. Can I go home now?" Namie asked tiredly; Izaya waved her away without a word.

 _"Chi-chan acts like she doesn't, but she's probably missing me so much!"_ Izaya chuckled quietly to himself as he flipped through his phone. _"Like how cats won't let you pet them until you leave them alone."_

Izaya grinned as he stared at the picture he had taken of her the morning after they had sex; she was lying in bed and just waking up, completely naked, eyes half open, a red blush dusting her cheeks.

 _"So cute."_ Izaya scrolled through the pictures he had taken while she was still asleep, looking so much more relaxed and sweet than when she was awake. _"My little sex kitten all tired out."_

Izaya only wished Chihiro would've let him play with her more that morning, but she was so tired, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her to stay awake for long.

"Chi-chan I want breakfast!" Izaya leaned his chin on her shoulder when she turned away from him. "Make me something."

"Dammit Izaya, it's your fault I can't move." Chihiro fumed; she felt as if she was bruised on the inside.

"But I'm hungry." Izaya said.

"Yeah, and I can't get up." Chihiro retorted. "Just find something to eat on your own."

Izaya frowned before smiling calmly. "Okay then."

He laid down on his stomach between her legs; he propped them up on his shoulders.

"What're you doing?!" Chihiro tried to move away, but she felt a sharp pain as she did and immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry about that." Izaya said sheepishly; she merely eyed him angrily.

"I am hungry though." he said licking his lips. "I think I want fish."

"You asshole!" Chihiro exclaimed feeling incredibly self conscious; he could be such an asshole, she could hardly believe it. As she tried to kick his head, he caught her leg and kissed it.

"It tastes good you know." Izaya closed his eyes and slowly traced her folds with his tongue. "Do you eat a lot of lemons or something? I'm detecting citrus."

"God, do you ever shut up?" Chihiro moaned as his tongue dipped into her hole; she shrieked as he sucked directly on her clit. "Ah, don't!"

"But I'm hungry." Izaya said quietly. "You have to relax kitten."

 _"Kitten?"_ Chihiro thought as her hips moved weakly. _"Where does he come up with this stuff?"_

When she came, Izaya closed his eyes and vigorously licked her clean.

"My turn." Izaya sat up with a smirk and began stroking himself.

"Do you want me to...?" Chihiro panted; Izaya shook his head.

"I'm pretty close already." Izaya sighed and threw back his head as he squeezed his shaft; a drop of semen landed on Chihiro's stomach. "Just lay back and enjoy the show Chi-chan."

Izaya stared straight into her eyes as he stroked himself; he got up and sat above her, his member now in front of her mouth.

"Suck on the tip." Izaya moaned as Chihiro's tongue played with the slit while he rubbed. "I'm so close. I just want you to swallow it, okay?"

Chihiro nodded and sucked hard on the tip; Izaya had to use all his restraint to not to shove himself into her mouth.

 _"She looks half asleep already."_ Izaya smirked. _"I want her wide awake when I do that."_

Chihiro moaned as he came; she swallowed and licked him clean, finding herself liking the salty taste.

 _"Good kitten."_ Izaya thought as he ruffled her hair. _"Drink your milk."_

"Izaya, no more." Chihiro groaned as he slipped a finger into her with a sneaky smile.

"Okay." Izaya collapsed on the bed and pulled her close to him; her skin felt so good against his own. He carefully combed his fingers through her tangled hair, trying to smooth down flyaway strands.

"Ow." Chihiro frowned and attempted to bat his hand away. "I can comb it later."

"Chi-chan's hair smells nice." Izaya commented idly. "What are you using?"

"I got pineapple scented shampoo on sale." Chihiro yawned; his fingers were beginning to feel relaxing.

"I love you."

Chihiro stiffened and turned to face Izaya. "I thought you said you wouldn't say so...do you?"

"I know I love you as a human." Izaya explained with an absent smile. "I know I want you as a woman. I've never been attached like this before; I think it's love."

"You shouldn't sleep with someone you're not even sure you love."

"Hypocrite." Izaya stopped stroking her hair; his voice had a harsh edge. "Then why did you sleep with me?"

"You're very convincing." Chihiro smiled wryly. "But I care about you Izaya. I'm just not sure how much yet. And I'm not saying you should feel bad for having casual sex; I just thought you were too good for that."

"Do you see me as pretentious?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Chihiro explained putting a hand on Izaya's cheek; the gentleness of her touch briefly took him off guard. "If you really do have feelings for me, than you can get hurt if I end up not reciprocating. As much as you piss me off, I don't want that. I know what it feels like."

"I'm not some fragile flower." Izaya smiled sardonically as he took her hand away from his face; he kissed the knuckle and gave her a dashing grin. "Besides, as far as I'm concerned, you're mine."

Chihiro scowled in irritation. "You can't just decide that on your own!"

"Too late!" Izaya kissed her swiftly and got up to get dressed. "I have some meetings. I already called your work. You're not going in, so just get some sleep."

"What? You can't call for me, they won't-"

Izaya held up his hand to silence her. "I told them that your boyfriend, Izaya Orihara, the information broker they've been contacting for illegal stock info, was concerned for your health and you were in bed sick. They were very agreeable."

"You didn't." Chihiro laughed quietly in disbelief.

"I can say that right?" Izaya asked sitting back on the bed; he pulled Chihiro's head onto his lap and stroked her furrowed brow. He smiled down at her expectantly. "I can tell people I'm your boyfriend?"

"...okay." Chihiro said quietly. _"That wasn't really the point though."_

Izaya leaned down to stare directly into her wide eyes; his were glinting with lust, fondness, and a lingering threat.

"You're mine. Make sure others know that, won't you?"

His kiss was somehow both dominating and loving; Chihiro returned it weakly, too tired to tell him off for his possessiveness of someone who wasn't even sure of their feelings.

Izaya stood alone in his office where Ueda had practically groveled on the floor, and stared at the picture of Chihiro, wondering if she had ever looked at that bastard like that. His hand tightened on the phone, nearly crushing it.

 _"He was just a mistake."_ Izaya laughed loudly and it rang out through his office.

There was no doubt in his mind; she was his now.

His.

His. His, his, his, his, his, his, his,his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, **his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, his, HIS, HIS, HIS, MINE!**

 _"Calm down."_ Izaya thought as he shook with barely contained laughter; he smirked and it made his handsome features rough and marred.

The phone was broken and his hand was bleeding slightly. He momentarily became panicked before remembering he had sent the pictures of Chihiro to his other nine phones.

Izaya sat down and pulled out his other cell after bandaging his hand; he scrolled down and gazed at the picture of Chihiro blushing, his own face flushed in excitement as he thought about that morning. She had told him not to, had tried to feebly move away, demanded he delete it, but it was too perfect to get rid of and he wanted a memento of their first time.

Unbeknownst to her, before Izaya had snapped that picture, he had posed Chihiro's sleeping body for others. In one she was only wearing her panties, in another his shirt; in one he had her propped against him, her head resting in the crook of his neck while Izaya smiled smugly.

He couldn't resist; Chihiro was out cold and he wasn't sure if she'd reject him when she woke up. If he hadn't done that, he might have gone temporarily insane and mounted her as she slept instead of taking a few harmless photos.

 _"What an awakening that would've been."_ Izaya reached down to palm himself through his pants as he looked at every picture carefully. If he had done that, she would've been too weak to push him off. _"She would've just had to lie there and take it...ah, that wont do. I couldnt force myself on her. I can't violate my kitten. She would never forgive me."_

 _"I won't go back to how we were."_ Izaya promised as he rushed to the bathroom, feeling like a horny teenager as he got himself off.

 _"She's mine now."_ Izaya bit his lip harshly to keep from crying out in frustration as he imagined slamming into her as he leaned her over the bathtub, the couch, his desk; would she whimper or try to keep quiet? _"We have all the time in the world. I wish she was here now, this isn't nearly as fun."_

His phone rang on the bathroom sink; it was Chihiro.

"Hey Chi-chan." Izaya kept his voice steady. _"Good timing."_

"Is that you Izaya? I tried to reach you, but your other phone number isn't working." Chihiro explained.

Izaya stroked faster. "What's that? I can't hear you."

"Hello? Izaya?"

He remembered her screams, her hands clinging to him desperately, nails raking down his back. He could still feel the marks stinging his skin as he wrecked her. Chihiro's body was shaking as she came all over him; he could still remember exactly how it felt as her tight hole gushed around him, wet and unbelievably hot as she squeezed around him. It practically burned.

"Izaya!"

"Yeah?" Izaya replied as he came, his hips twitching as he imagined himself being buried deep inside Chihiro, her hair loose and tossed around her head as she tried to keep up with him; he would keep going even after she came, until she would scream and beg for him to stop. He'd spread her legs open wide and pound into her until he felt her orgasm around him again, thrashing and sobbing; maybe she would cry from the strain. He would hold her as he prepared for another round and she would love him so, so, so much!

Chihiro frowned. "Can you hear me now? I need you to pick up more eggs on your way here."

"Sure, whatever my kitten wants." Izaya smirked hearing her sputter in embarrassment over the phone; he cleaned himself off with some toilet paper.

"Just don't forget."

"Of course. See you later." Izaya hung up and sighed.

 _"Just wait til I get there."_ he smiled and put his softening member away. _"Making me lose focus at work; what a selfish kitten you are."_

 _"I'll have to go slow first."_ Izaya reminded himself as he made his way through the grocery store. _"She was so nervous the other night, I could barely fit inside her. I have to be patient, be careful with her, then she'll see. She's always been mine."_

His.


	36. Truth

"Nice night isn't it?" Izaya asked lightly as Chihiro walked beside him, nervously tugging her sleeves.

"Yeah, I guess."

She was already having second thoughts about this.

 _"I wish I could've afforded a new yukata."_ Chihiro looked down at herself; she was wearing the one she had worn in junior high and, while it fit well, she wasn't sure how she felt about still being able to wear something she should've outgrown by age 24.

"You know, if it wasn't for your face, you'd really look like a little kid."

Izaya smirked as Chihiro scowled; he always had to make some comment.

"You said you wanted to go on a date to the festival." Chihiro grumbled. "Aren't you suppose to compliment me?"

Izaya shrugged. "You haven't been acting like this is a date. You won't even hold my hand or compliment my yukata." Chihiro narrowed her eyes at him; admittedly, he did look good in his, but she felt like she'd regret saying so out loud.

"You don't need me to say so." Chihiro retorted. "You've got a big enough head as it is."

They continued to walk by the brightly lit booths in silence; Ikebukuro was holding a special street festival for the summer, and Izaya insisted they go together as their first official date.

 _"Is it though?"_ Chihiro wondered as Izaya threw knife after knife right on target; the girl running the game booth handed over his prize with a stunned expression, torn between being irritated and awestruck. Chihiro could relate.

 _"We had sex, but it doesn't really mean anything."_ Chihiro rolled her eyes as Izaya took the prize with a smug grin. _"He says he loves me, but does he really? I don't know what he's thinking. Hell, I don't know what I'm thinking!"_

 _"_ Here." Izaya held out the stuffed cat to her with a somewhat less smug smile.

"Thanks." Chihiro took it somewhat reluctantly.

"No kiss?" Izaya teased; his smile turned to a frown as she grimaced.

Chihiro scowled defiantly and looked away from him. "You practically cheated at that game. I don't even like places like this."

A couple of girls from the next booth were staring and whispering to each other; one of them giggled and blushed as Izaya made eye contact.

"Well, if you don't want to accompany me, I suppose I'll have to find other ways to amuse myself." Izaya waved carelessly at the taller of the two girls who blushed. She waved back and giggled self consciously.

"What?" Chihiro glared at him.

Izaya turned back to her with a cold smile. "Don't act like you're the victim. I ask you on a nice date, and you treat me like an annoyance."

"You are annoying." Chihiro retorted. "And if this is a date, you shouldn't be going off and checking out other girls."

"Why not? I thought you didn't want to be here? If that was true, you wouldn't care about me going off to flirt with someone else." Izaya asked with a cutting tone. "You say you're not sure of your feelings, but that's an ugly lie."

"Fuck you." Chihiro turned to storm off, but Izaya grabbed her wrists tightly. "Hey!"

"You say you don't know how you feel about me, but you do. You just don't want to admit it for some petty reason. Is it because you don't approve of what I do? Or is it out of some stubborn sense of pride? It's pretty mean of you to treat me like this when all I've tried to do is be nice to you." Izaya's voice was a hiss and Chihiro shivered from the coldness in his eyes. "In that case, we shouldn't be together. You're wasting my time and if you really cared, you'd just be honest with me."

"Let go. You're hurting me." Chihiro said stiffly; Izaya released her hand and she dropped the cat.

"You're right. I do have feelings for you." Chihiro's voice grew bolder with each word. Izaya _was_ right; it wasn't fair of her to treat him this way, at least not when he was trying to be civil. But she couldn't forget who he really was, couldn't shake the feeling that giving him any idea of how she really felt would backfire on her in the end.

"The truth is, I don't even know if I should have any feelings for you more than I already do. Part of me doesn't want to fall for someone like you."

Izaya smirked bitterly. "I knew it."

"But you're in the wrong too!" Chihiro argued. "Threatening to go off with someone else is just childish. If you really loved me, you wouldn't try to hurt me. When you care about about someone you don't just-" her voice was small. "run out...on them."

Chihiro looked down and smiled ruefully; it was all so pointless to expect him to care. "Look, go do what you want Izaya. I don't know what I'm saying."

Izaya stared as Chihiro ran off.

 _"It's my own fault for letting it go this far."_ Chihiro ran past confused and apathetic faces; there were so many couples here, it was ridiculous. Her breathing was restricted from her clothes, but she ran faster, just wanting to escape. After a while Chihiro came to a stop at the park and walked quickly to the small pond; the closer she went, the more trees there were.

Chihiro slowly sunk to the ground and rested at the foot of one of the largest trees.

 _"What was I saying?"_ Chihiro thought as she caught her breath. _"He doesn't actually care. He didn't even try to stop me."_ she bit her lip. _"He won't even compliment me without it being backhanded. Izaya's just upset I'm not paying attention to him."_

But she knew Izaya had a point; if she wasn't acting so coldly, maybe he wouldn't have either. Or maybe he would. Chihiro couldn't say for sure.

As she sat there in the dark, Chihiro scanned her surroundings. It was too peaceful here. The air was warm and still; tiny fireflies floated by and Chihiro couldn't help smiling slightly as one landed by her feet.

 _"Am I scared?"_ she wondered idly. _"Am I just scared to get left behind?"_

Her father was gone and the rest of her family had slowly faded out of her life. Her first love had left the second there was an problem he couldn't handle. Even Toru, who genuinely cared for her, lived a whirlwind lifestyle and she barely heard from him.

"It could be worse." Chihiro said with a shrug; she gently cupped a firefly in her palm and watched as it lit up the inside of her hand. _"I haven't gone through any traumatic hardships. I have a good job, a place to stay, and food to eat. I'm lacking in the social department, but who isn't?"_

She couldn't bring herself to rely on Izaya; his interests changed and faded as quickly as they came. Who's to say he too wouldn't leave her out to dry as soon as he was bored?

Chihiro tugged the comb Izaya had given her out of her hair; she had worn it for him. Chihiro looked at it for a few moments before tossing it in front of her with a defeated sigh; she pulled her hair out of it's ponytail wearily. The cherry blossoms glinted in the faint light.

 _"To think I got all dressed up for him."_ Chihiro frowned as she looked down at herself. _"Not that I helped by being hard on him...still, would it kill him to say I look nice?"_

The park was beautiful at night with everyone gone at the street festival; she could see the city lights, but the area was dark enough to see a few stars in the sky.

 _"I should go home soon."_ Chihiro stared up at the brightest star, briefly wondering which one it was. Izaya would know most likely. _"I bet he's having fun at least with those girls."_

 _"Where the hell did she wander off to?"_

Izaya strolled into the park with a frown. "I swore I saw her go this way…."

He wandered around, idly looking this way and that and listening for footsteps; the stuffed cat was clutched in his hand and seemed to be smiling up at him mockingly. Why did Chihiro have to be so difficult? He just wanted to take her out.

 _"If she was just honest with her feelings from the start, we could be sharing takoyaki right now."_ Izaya yawned. _"I suppose it wasn't that smart a move trying to make her jealous, but she didn't have to run off."_

The face of those girls had already been forgotten; he probably wouldn't be able to recognize them if he saw them again. That's what always happened; faces and names floated into his head and out, not to be remembered, unless they were significant to him and his plans. They were his humans, all wonderful, but also wonderfully insignificant to the grand scheme of things.

There were three categories of people in Izaya's mind: humans, monsters, and himself. Well, there was also Shinra. He didn't know what to make of him half the time.

"Chihiro's definitely human." Izaya stated firmly and smiled. It quickly faded from his face remembering she was probably back to hating him.

Not once had her face faded from his mind; she wasn't a nameless identity in the masses of people he had to interact with. Chihiro was simply Chihiro and contrary to what she believed, it meant something to him, more than he wanted it to.

A loud boom echoed through the park, interrupting his thoughts; Izaya looked up to see the fireworks display had already begun. The wheels and spirals of color burst into the air and faded into the night sky like embers. It was something he was hoping he'd see with her.

Izaya continued walking and looking up at the sky; he went to the small groups of trees surrounding the pond and scanned the area with narrowed eyes. They widened considerably as he caught sight of someone a few feet away.

"Hm?" Izaya stopped and stared blankly; he was confused, but was also certain it was Chihiro kneeling near the bank of the pond.

Her hair hung around her thin shoulders, dark and shining under the bright lights of the fireworks; her whole body was small and Izaya found himself marveling at the delicate wrists and legs tucked under herself. She looked frailer than he had ever seen her.

Izaya wanted to go over to her, but his body refused to move an inch; his feet felt rooted to the ground, his hands hung limply at his sides as he watched her look up at the almost blinding display of color and lights.

Chihiro's smile was quiet, a blend of delight and sadness as she gazed up at the fireworks. She didn't gasp or exclaim in excitement: she simply watched silently, half present in the moment and half consumed in her own musings. Izaya felt the peculiar notion that she wasn't actually there, that maybe she was an illusion and the second he blinked, the vision would disappear. He did so for the hell of it, but Chihiro was still there, kneeling and and watching the fireworks with slightly parted lips.

It was in that second Izaya realized that Chihiro was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The thought made his hands twitch and his head spin slightly; for a second she became blurry in his eyes before she was back in focus. Everything was in sharp focus and Izaya began to move toward Chihiro slowly.

 _"Maybe she's not human after all."_ Izaya thought absently as his gaze locked onto hers. _"A witch who can cast spells? Maybe she has another branch of Saika she used on me?"_

Chihiro looked over at him suddenly and averted her eyes with a small guilty frown.

"I'm sorry. You had a good point earlier. I do like you, more than I'd like to admit." Chihiro's cheeks turned pink slightly. Izaya slowly lowered himself to her level.

"But you have to admit, you make it hard for me to trust you. I feel like you'll just use me if you find out how much I-"

Izaya kissed her. Hard.

Chihiro's eyes were wide open; she felt as if the breath had been knocked right out of her.

"Why did you take out my gift?"

"..Huh?"

Izaya picked up the discarded hair comb with a pout; he gently pulled Chihiro's hair into a side ponytail and stuck the comb back in with a satisfied smile.

"I'm sorry." Izaya grinned sheepishly. "You have a point, but wouldn't you prefer to judge me based on my current actions?"

Chihiro leaned against his shoulder, absently tracing a finger over his collarbone; he involuntarily shivered and hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Maybe. But your current actions are pretty questionable. Just try to be a little bit less of an asshole and it would be easier for me."

"In exchange, you have to be more honest with me. _Quid pro quo_ and all that." Izaya kissed her again gently licking her lips as he pulled away: she tasted like the cotton candy he had bought her earlier. "You look like a little china doll in that yukata."

"Is that a good thing?" Chihiro asked skeptically despite the pleased flush on her cheeks.

Izaya smirked. "Yeah, if I'm the only one allowed to play with you."

He slowly lowered her onto the grass and nipped at her neck. "Are you positive you haven't fallen for me? Not being prideful now are we?"

"I don't think I can honestly say I love you just yet." Chihiro pushed him away gently. "Izaya, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking."

"What?" Izaya asked innocently. "I'm not going to ravish you out here for anyone to see. You have to admit, making love under the fireworks sounds pretty romantic, eh?"

"It sounds troublesome and messy." Chihiro deadpanned; she kissed him as sweetly as she could regardless. "In real life it's hard to get away with that sort of thing."

Izaya shrugged. "So, did you really want to go home?"

Chihiro paused before cuddling up to him; her face was buried into his chest. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Not now I don't."

"Chi-chan, are you that uncomfortable being open with me?" Izaya asked sounding genuinely curious; he couldn't help notice how hard it was for her to relax during sex, let alone talking with him. He'd spend much of their time together just on getting her loose enough so he could slip inside.

 _"Not that it's not worth it."_ Izaya glanced down the collar of her yukata; he could just see the swell of her small breasts.

"Well, I suppose so." Chihiro confessed.

"Is that why you won't look at me when I enter you during sex?"

"Don't say shit like that so loudly!" Chihiro whispered harshly looking around.

"Well?" Izaya pressed; his fingers ran through her hair soothingly.

"I didn't really think of it." Chihiro sighed and looked up at the now dark sky; the fireworks were done and she could hear cheering not too far away. "That sounds right though. I feel like you're judging me or think it's amusing and I get embarrassed and self conscious..."

"That's not what goes through my head." Izaya said as his hand squeezed her waist. "Trust me, that's the last thing I'm thinking of."

"Geez, have you always been this huge of a pervert?" Chihiro grumbled; Izaya laughed.

"No, actually." he looked down at her with a meaningful gaze. "By the way, you dropped this."

He handed Chihiro the plush cat and she smiled apologetically.

"It really was sweet of you to win it for me." she muttered and pecked his cheek.

Izaya held her just a bit closer.


	37. Lies

**Author's Note: Light sexual content.**

"How the hell..?"

Chihiro sat on the edge of her couch, head in her hands. There was a low pounding in her ears and on the side of her head. Her face was scrunched up as if she was about to cry, but as horrible as she felt, tears wouldn't come.

"Dammit." Chihiro gripped her hair in her hands and resisted the urge to scream. "What am I going to do?"

Her front door was opened and Izaya unceremoniously walked in with his customary smile; it fell from his face seeing her glare.

"Chi-chan?" Izaya half smiled. "What's with that look? I thought you'd be used to me coming in by now. You're the one who gave me a key in the first place."

Chihiro sighed and glared at the ground. "Izaya, this is the worst possible time. Please, I am begging you, leave."

"Chi-chan, couples have to lean on each other in times of crisis." Izaya said patiently; he seemed to regard this situation like a novelty game. He sat down next to her and tried to put an arm around her shoulders; Chihiro shrugged him off.

"I mean it Izaya." she warned. "Nothing you can say can make this better. I need some time alone to think."

Izaya frowned. "That's some way to treat your boyfriend. I thought you promised to be more honest with me?"

"I lost my job okay?" Chihiro confessed tiredly. "I was late again."

Izaya blinked. "What happened? You're usually a stickler about punctuality."

"I don't know." Chihiro massaged her temple and groaned. "My piece of shit phone's alarm didn't go off, and I missed a really important meeting and when I got there my supervisor told me to pack my shit." she took a deep breath to calm down. "I can't believe it, five years working for them and they practically toss me out the door."

Izaya shrugged leaning back on the couch with a yawn. "I've been telling you to get an upgrade for a year, but you wouldn't listen."

"Yeah, you've been such a big help." Chihiro said through gritted teeth. "If that's all you're going to say, get out. I need to start looking for another job."

"If you're looking for a new job, I know a few positions open." Izaya said nonchalantly; he followed as Chihiro went to her room to get her laptop.

"I've already got some options and if they don't work out, I have savings that should keep me okay for a few months." Chihiro said; she should've kept her mouth shut. Whatever Izaya felt for her, she knew it wouldn't inspire him to be a bit more sensitive and comforting when she needed it. Well, it's not like she wanted his help.

"Have it your way." Izaya stood behind her as she reached for her computer bag on top of the dresser; she had to stretch, but she thought it was a good hiding place in case the apartment was robbed.

 _"Still so paranoid."_ Izaya chuckled as Chihiro stood on her tiptoes to get the bag; she huffed and turned around to glare at him.

"You're still here?" Chihiro asked coldly; Izaya just smiled wider. She took note of the genuine glee in his eyes, so different from his usual fake smile, the mask that hid his true emotions. It pissed her off.

"It's cute how you're so stubborn when it come to your independence." Izaya said. "A job from me would guarantee you at least temporary employment, but you insist on struggling out of some misplaced sense of pride. It's kind of pathetic, acting so high and mighty when you lost your job over being tardy-"

Chihiro's slap landed square on his jaw, her breathing harsh. Izaya's fingers went to touch his already reddening skin; he was looking down at her in disbelief.

"You bastard." she was practically growling. "I said leave me alone."

To Chihiro's surprise, Izaya's face broke out into an ecstatic smirk; he picked her up effortlessly and threw her on the bed with a sharp laugh.

"Every now and then you still surprise me." Izaya whispered; he had crawled into the bed and trapped Chihiro under him. She stared up at him, torn between anger and fear at the expression on his face.

Izaya took her hand firmly in his and put it to his cheek. "You know, it's a turn on when you get angry. It's thrilling, your eyes practically burn. It's also funny, you know, cause you're tiny."

"I hate you." Chihiro spit out; Izaya just smiled wider.

"Maybe so, but why does that mean you can't love me too?" Izaya asked; he nuzzled her neck and Chihiro repressed a shiver as she turned away from him.

"Aw don't be like that." Izaya kissed her neck lightly. "That slap hurt. Why don't you kiss it better?"

"Get bent." Chihiro tried to push him off, but she was once again surprised at his strength. She cursed at how someone not much bigger than her could still manage to hold her down.

"Chi-chan, you should know by now getting pissy won't work." Izaya chided playfully. "If anything, it's encouraging me to try harder. No matter how many insults or punches you throw, maybe even partially because of them, I'll keep coming back. It's been that way for two years now."

Chihiro looked at him strangely. "What, are you some sort of masochist? Hmph, that would explain why you keep picking fights with Shizuo."

Izaya's playful aura turned cold and tense; Chihiro shifted uncomfortably as he stared down at her unblinking.

"I don't want you mentioning his name or any other man's while we're together like this." Izaya said quietly.

"O-okay…"

Chihiro felt a different kind of shiver run through her body as Izaya resumed his smile.

"Good. As amusing as it is when you're fussy, you need to understand one thing." Izaya reached under the hem of her shirt, his hand roaming possessively. "I love humans. I don't like sharing them; they're mine to play with and adore. The same goes for you; you can kick and scream and fight all you want, but in the end I expect the same level of loyalty."

Izaya kissed her cheek lightly. "Understand?"

Chihiro nodded slowly.

"Good. I love my kitten when she's cuddly and when she's trying to scratch me." Izaya laid down next to her, Chihiro lying rigidly on her back. "But only with me, you get that right? I guess I shouldn't have teased you though."

Chihiro looked over at him warily. "You really are fucking crazy."

Izaya laughed. "Me? Chi-chan, you know that's not true. I'm just a guy in love, like anyone else. Anyway, I know you don't want a job, but I know this apartment will be hard to afford, even with your savings."

Chihiro decided not to ask how he knew. "So?"

"So…" Izaya looked almost hesitant. "I just rented an apartment a few blocks down; I've been getting a lot of business in Ikebukuro lately."

"Why? You always come over here anyway."

"I know you like your space." Izaya twirled a lock of her hair. "But with circumstances being what they are, I was thinking you could move in. You can watch over the place when I'm gone, rent free. I only ask that you cook for me when I'm there and keep the place clean."

He asked as if she was doing him a huge favor; if anything, Chihiro was expecting more of a catch. Maybe he expected her to refuse or maybe he was actually feeling a bit guilty for making fun of her.

"Alright." Chihiro said. Izaya thought she was going to shake his hand to seal the deal; instead she snuggled up to his side.

"You can move in as soon as you want." Izaya said holding her tightly. She suddenly got the idea he saw her as a giant plush toy half the time.

"Thanks." Chihiro said quietly. "You didn't have to offer. Are you sure?"

"About being able to have my Chi-chan to come home to? The only way I'd be happier is if I came back and you were only wearing an apron." Izaya leaned down for a kiss.

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Please."

"Thank you for letting me take care of you." Izaya said sincerely. He might have meant it. "You only ever let me do it when we're in bed."

"Izaya, shut up before I change my mind." Chihiro said roughly; he just laughed louder. "This doesn't make me your kept woman or anything."

"How insulting." Izaya said feigning surprise. "I hold you in much higher regard than that. Not that I would refuse sex as payment, but you're humble thanks is enough for me."

"God, you're sounding more and more like Shinra when he talks to Celty." Chihiro retorted

"Don't compare me to that perverted nutcase." Izaya said soberly. "He's one human I'll never get and I'm not sure I want to. He's just plain creepy."

Chihiro refrained from pointing out the hypocrisy of his statement; she gently kissed his jaw. It turned him on almost as much as the slap.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I shouldn't have done that. It was childish, among other things."

"You know this was our first fight as a couple." Izaya said as he rubbed his hand against her thigh; Chihiro moved a bit closer grudgingly. She could never say he didn't please her. "I've always been curious about make up sex, heard it was pretty good. All that tension building up."

Chihiro smiled and rolled on top of him. "Let's see."

Izaya was almost tempted to tell her he had hacked into her phone and disabled her alarm to get her to hit him again; he wasn't a huge fan of the pain, but the aftercare was pretty good in it's own way, not to mention Chihiro would probably feel guilty about it for a while. He'd have leverage.

 _"It's about time we moved in together."_ Izaya felt himself grow harder at the thought of Chihiro waiting at their new apartment for him to come home; they could share a bed every night when he was in town. Chihiro would've never agreed if she was able to keep her own place.

 _"She just needs a little nudge in the right direction."_

He could barely think as Chihiro nipped at his jaw while she rode him. _"It's pretty hot when she gets angry, but part of me wants to see how fast I can break her."_

Chihiro fell asleep almost immediately after her own orgasm, mewing and trembling slightly from doing most of the work; Izaya was still lying wide awake and on the verge of hysterical laughter. She probably insisted on pleasing him first because she felt bad about the slap.

Izaya was a step closer to his goals, one of them making Chihiro understand he was the only person that could really make her happy. She didn't need anything else. He loved her, what more could she want?

 _"I'll need to convince Chi-chan to let me get her a new phone."_ Izaya yawned and tried to spoon Chihiro as he felt himself slowly drifting off. _"She can't reply to my texts as quickly on this old model."_

He supposed it all had more to do with his own happiness and desires than Chihiro's, but she was clearly in love with him; wasn't part of being in love about sacrifice and putting your happiness second?


	38. Surprise!

Chihiro turned to Izaya with wide eyes; he was sitting next to her on the couch, scrolling through his phone idly. His tone was nonchalant and he wasn't even looking at her to see her reaction.

"Um, thanks." Chihiro said warily. "How did you know?"

Izaya gave her a wry smile.

"Yeah, dumb question." Chihiro conceded; she turned back to her book.

"So?"

Chihiro frowned; she was really hoping to finish reading that book today. "So, what?"

"That's it?"

"Izaya, cut the shit." Chihiro sighed in exasperation as she put her closed book down on the coffee table. "What do you mean, 'that's it?'."

Izaya shrugged. "Well, is that all you have to say? Just thanks?"

"What, do you want a cookie or something? You wished me happy birthday, and I said thank you. What else do you want me to do?"

"Isn't there something else you want?" Izaya asked with an easy smile. "Come on, didn't you have any plans for today, something you were looking forward to?"

"I was going out to eat later." Chihiro said; she thought for a moment. "I was just going to relax today. What should I be expecting?"

Izaya frowned. "Honestly, can't you act a little more excited? Don't tell me you really just plan to stay in most of the day."

At this point Chihiro was more confused than irritated; she wasn't sure why Izaya was acting so offended at her lack of enthusiasm. Sure, her birthday was a great excuse to cut loose and treat herself to something nice, but it's not like it was that different from any other day.

"Look, I really don't understand what you're getting at." Chihiro replied. "Just because you have to be doing something all the time, doesn't mean I don't want to spend time doing nothing." Chihiro picked up her book and flipped back to her saved page. "And you say I need to relax..."

Izaya sighed and snatched away her book with a smirk.

"Hey, be careful!" Chihiro exclaimed. "That's a library book!"

"I have to say, this is really disappointing." Despite his somber tone and weary smile, Chihiro could see a hint of amusement in Izaya's eyes. "Are your expectations of me that low where you're not expecting me to do anything for your birthday?"

"Oh!" Chihiro felt understanding wash over her. "Did you want to do something? Wait, aren't you suppose to make the plans? It's my birthday."

"It's not that, but you didn't even ask if we were going to go out or if I had anything planned." Izaya put an arm around her with a slight pout. "Didn't you expect your boyfriend to at least give you a present?"

"From you?" Chihiro asked; she backtracked seeing Izaya's slight glare. "Come on, I didn't even know you knew it was my birthday. You didn't say anything the last two years, so…"

"Well, you're mine now, so it's different." Izaya explained patiently; Chihiro resisted the urge to grimace. He stared at her expectantly.

"What?"

"Chi-chan." he sounded a bit irritated himself. "Ask me for your present!"

"Fine, what did you get me?"

Izaya skipped out of the room and came back with a thin square package; the box was white with a red bow. He practically shoved it at her, and Chihiro untied the ribbon with faint worry.

 _"I shouldn't be so cynical."_ Chihiro tried to stay positive. _"He just wants to celebrate my birthday, that's a perfectly nice, considerate-"_

Chihiro pulled back the white tissue paper and held up the gift with narrowed eyes.

"You got me an apron."

It wasn't a question; it was indeed an apron, pink with ruffles around the edges and the front had two deep pockets.

"What do you think?"

"Thanks. I love it."

"You could be a bit more enthusiastic." Izaya said dryly; Chihiro was looking at the apron with barely concealed distaste. She folded it back up and laid it down in the box; Izaya pulled it back out and scowled.

"Hang it up in the kitchen."

"I don't want it."

"I bought it for you. It's pretty fucking rude to turn down a gift from your boyfriend."

Chihiro picked up her book calmly. "You bought this for you, not for me. Hang it up yourself."

Izaya grabbed the book and threw it against the table; Chihiro jumped in her seat.

"At least I'm here." Izaya said lowly. "Your family barely keeps contact."

"That's none of your business." Chihiro shot back defensively. "They have their own things to deal with. Besides, Toru sent me a birthday gift."

"Oh, here it comes." Izaya retorted. "If your 'ni-chan' is sooo fucking great, why don't you just spend your birthday with him? Oh wait I know why. Cause he's not even fucking here!" Izaya laughed at Chihiro's stunned expression. "I guess he's not that great if he can't even pay you a visit."

"You keep saying you love me." Chihiro's voice faltered. "I knew you were a liar, but I never thought you were that delusional."

"Are you saying I don't love you because you think I'm being mean or something?" Izaya asked lightly. "I have a right to be. I'm the only one who's actually here and you haven't even paid a single thought to us spending your birthday together."

He laughed forcefully; Chihiro was staring down at the book lying on the cracked coffee table.

"I bet you weren't even going to ask me to come with you to dinner. I got you that apron because I thought it would look cute on you and because you're always cooking for me and the apron you use now is dingy. But you never even thought of that did you? You're so quick to jump to the conclusion that I'm an asshole. And your precious Toru? Maybe he does care, but if he cared as much as me, he'd be here to comfort you. He knows your family is out of contact, he doesn't know we're together I presume, so why wouldn't he insist on coming down here instead of leaving you all alone on your birthday?"

No answer.

"If anything I'm being honest with you. You're the one who's being insensitive and unthoughtful, not to mention ungrateful-"

"Are you done?" Chihiro raised her face; she was crying. Large tears rolled down her cheeks and off her chin. Her expression could be described as pleading.

She tried to wipe her eyes, but the tears kept coming out. "I get it, I'm alone on my birthday. I'm sorry I didn't act more happy with your gift. Every birthday's been the same for years, so I really wasn't expecting anything. You could've said something earlier though instead of waiting for me to bring it up."

Izaya was looking at her visibly unnerved.

"Still, I wasn't taking your feelings into consideration, but if you cared that much about making me happy on my birthday, maybe you could've not mentioned how no one gives a shit about me."

Chihiro looked back down at her book and picked it up gently; she stood up and without another word went to the bedroom Izaya had set up for her. She looked around the room, the very thought making her faintly angry.

 _"He's right, at least in a way."_ Chihiro locked her door and laid down on the bed, burying her face in the pillow. _"I didn't expect he'd do something like this."_

There was a light knock at her door.

"Chi-chan? Why did you lock the door?"

Izaya was somewhat surprised; didn't she want him to comfort her and apologize? He waited for a few seconds, but only heard muffled sniffling. She really was sad.

"Come on, you know I wasn't actually trying to make you cry." Izaya reasoned patiently. "That's just plain mean. I was only trying to get you to realize you weren't being fair to me, that's no reason to sulk."

Izaya pressed his ear to the door; he heard a restrained sob and felt a sudden sense of dread come over him. Had he gone a bit too far?

"Kitten? Let me in and I'll make it up to you~" Izaya lowered his tone seductively, with just a hint of pleading for good measure. No dice.

Chihiro tried to press a pillow to her ear. Maybe if she ignored him for long enough he'd just get bored and leave.

"You know, I own this apartment and it's not really fair for you to lock me out of a room I'm paying for."

The door hit his face as it was swung open; Chihiro was still crying, but she was glaring now at Izaya's crumpled form.

"That really hurt you know." Izaya got up and straightened out his shirt with a smile.

"You said this was 'our' place. If that's true, shouldn't I be able to lock you out when I want to get away from you?" Chihiro asked; her voice was unsteady and she was biting her lip to keep it from wobbling.

Izaya was smiling brightly. "True, but Chi-chan, why would you want to get away from me? Besides, regardless of who's paying the rent, this is 'our' bedroom."

Chihiro walked back into 'their' room. "You made your point. I'm going."

"What?"

"I said, I'm going." Chihiro repeated dully; she rummaged through the closet and pulled out a suitcase. She began throwing some of her things into the bag; most of her stuff was still in storage, so she didn't have much to pack up. She was speaking mostly to herself. "I'm going to stay with a friend for a bit, find a job, and move into a new place. I still have my savings that will help me pay any expenses for a few more months."

"I said I was sorry."

Chihiro didn't seem to have heard him. "I can probably just rent an apartment for now on the other side of town. The ones by the station are dirt cheap, especially this time of year..."

"You're not leaving."

Chihiro zipped up her bag, not bothering to look at Izaya as she tried to get past him. She was still crying.

Izaya took her by the shoulders. "I said, no."

He began walking forward, slowly pushing her toward the bed. "Do you think I've been sticking around all this time just for you to walk out on me? Did you think I bought this apartment, the queen size bed, two pillows, two dining room chairs, for myself? You're not leaving me after everything that's happened, after all this time I've spent trying to figure this shit out and win you over."

Chihiro dropped her bag; she hadn't realized that for someone who had bought the place just for business purposes, the whole apartment was conveniently accommodated for two people.

"I'll just track you down anyway." Izaya smiled as he gently lowered Chihiro to the bed; he laid down and nuzzled her neck. "Maybe it seems a bit much, but I love you. Oh, you're still crying? Come here."

Chihiro shook as he enveloped her in a tight hug, his fingers stroking her hair, his breath hot on her neck. Izaya cooed and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"No more crying, okay? Don't you see, no one else matters. Your friends, your family, no one cares more than I do. I guess that was a bit mean of me though; tell you what, I'll take you out anywhere you want! Then we'll come home and I'll make you feel good."

 _"He's right. Other than him, I don't really have anyone to even spend my birthday with."_ Chihiro realized sadly as Izaya pressed wet kisses to her neck. _"But he's alone too, so we're in the same boat. He really is fucking crazy though..."_

 _"_ I can be everything you want Chi-chan, we can be happy together. All you have to do is let me have you. You can do that, right?"

Chihiro nodded silently and kissed him; when she pulled away his smile was radiant.

She smiled back wearily; he dipped down and licked away a lingering tear with a smirk.

"Now, time for your real present!" Izaya leaned over the bed and pulled out a smaller package from underneath. "Well, the apron was for both of us. This is just for you."

Chihiro looked at him curiously and opened the box; it was a new cellphone.

"My number's already in your contact list." Izaya wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you Izaya. It's just what I needed." Chihiro took his face in her hands and kissed him.

 _"This is more like it."_ Izaya returned the kiss excitedly; he wanted to take her right there, but decided against it. He was going to be generous and wait until she was ready.

Chihiro couldn't help feeling happy. _"He's not exactly my dream guy, but he's really trying."_

It was obvious he felt bad, even if he still thought he was right.

"Is it better than his?" Izaya asked as they laid down side by side.

"Toru-nii's gift was a pair of handcuffs."

"What?" Izaya's aura turned from happy to murderous in an instant.

Chihiro grinned up at him. "Don't be stupid, he said it's for us to use. It's mostly a gag gift though."

Izaya looked placated. "Oh. Good."

"Hold on, you told him about us?" Izaya rose up suddenly and stared down at Chihiro with wide eyes; she blushed a tiny bit and looked away.

"Well, yeah." she confessed; she took his hand in hers shyly. "I'm your girlfriend aren't I?"

"Yeah." Izaya held her hand tightly. "You are."

"It was your fault my alarm didn't work, wasn't it?" Chihiro asked softly; Izaya tensed up, but refused to show it on his face.

"Yes."

"I sort of figured. I can't say I'm too mad. I hated that job." Chihiro chuckled dryly. "But you could've just asked me to move in."

"Chi-chan." Izaya smiled at her, a bit bewildered; this really wasn't what he expected at all. Everything was falling into place, even with her knowing.

"Just tell me outright about this kind of stuff." Chihiro said sternly.

"I'll keep that in mind. Happy birthday." Izaya snuggled up to her with the most smug smile she had ever seen. At least it was for a good reason for once, so she was just mildly annoyed.

Chihiro sighed fondly. "Thanks."


	39. Living

The thing that was the hardest to get used to when living with Izaya, was Izaya.

Chihiro looked at him from the corner of her eye as she read her book; Izaya typed away at his computer, completely absorbed in his work. She entertained the thought of asking him what he was doing. He liked when she asked him questions about himself.

 _"I don't know if I'll ever really get used to this."_ Chihiro thought somberly as she tried to concentrate on her book. She wished she was working, but it seemed that every job she applied to was a dud. Despite her supervisor willing to give her a good recommendation, years of work experience, and her well written resume, she hadn't heard back from a single company.

Izaya smiled at Chihiro as she caught his eye; he turned back to his computer and laughed silently.

 _"I bet my life he has something to do with it."_

She wished she could enjoy this new life; she had to clean and cook, but at least she basically got to make up her own schedule. It sort of ticked Chihiro off that Izaya was able to pay for everything with no worries; she never had to bother him for grocery money, or anything for that matter. He gave her an ample allowance and made sure rent and utilities were paid before he'd go to Shinjuku or wherever his next job took him.

Chihiro couldn't be very mad though; an info broker wasn't exactly the safest job, so why shouldn't he get paid well? It didn't matter how cunning and resourceful he was, Izaya had probably made some dangerous enemies; at least he'd be able to afford a good funeral.

This wasn't what really bothered her though; just the other week Izaya had made a stink about her buying shampoo and other feminine items. Now, Chihiro didn't use her own money out of defiance; she simply figured that since Izaya was paying for bills and food, she should pay for her own personal needs.

"Did you take out money from your savings?" he had asked sharply; Chihiro nodded dumbly, feeling taken off guard by his strict tone. She had no idea why she was being scolded for being considerate.

Izaya had left the room in silent irritation. He didn't want Chihiro to pay for anything, didn't want her looking for a job, and was completely against her being able to support herself. She wished she could say his intentions were pure, but that would've been a bold faced lie. She wished she could enjoy this new freedom, but it came with a price.

Chihiro smiled wryly to herself. _"He wants control; he thinks I'll move out if I'm able to support myself."_

Only she knew whether or not she'd do it.

Izaya was feeling slighted; why couldn't Chihiro just depend on him? He was willing to share everything with her and she tossed it back in his face. He wanted her to ask him for things, wanted her to feel secure and depend on him and only him.

 _"Why can't she just accept it?"_ Izaya thought; he suddenly noticed that Chihiro was staring at him fixedly.

"Everything okay?"

Chihiro didn't beat around the bush. "Why do you love me?"

Izaya smiled. "Aw, don't tell me you're feeling insecure? I don't have all day to tell you how pretty you are and all that-"

"That's not what I meant." Chihiro's tone wasn't irritated, but it wasn't light. "I just don't get it, why you're doing all this. I know I haven't known you that long, but I never expected this from you."

"What, expected me to love someone? I have the ability to love, like how I adore all my precious humans." Izaya said happily; his smile faltered as she continued to stare silently. "Do you want to know the truth?"

Chihiro nodded.

"I don't know." Izaya shrugged.

"Look, if you're not going to take me seriously-"

"I said I don't know." Izaya replied quietly. "Well, maybe it was because you saved me."

"But I didn't even know that was you when I pushed you out of the way." Chihiro reasoned. "It wasn't a personal thing, I just acted on impulse."

"If you hadn't done that I would be dead."

Chihiro supposed he had a point. Izaya didn't want to die, at least not without the possibility of being able to exist after death. Whatever her reasons, it probably touched something in him that another human being had saved his life.

"I guess my mind just latched onto you; it could've been anyone, but it was you." Izaya shrugged.

"But if you realize this, why fall in love with me? It's got to be more than that." Chihiro said uncertainly. Izaya seemed to consider this.

"Humans are social creatures you know; perhaps it was just a matter of time and it just happened to be you." Izaya said casually, trying to mask how unnerved he was with a smile. "I have to admit, I resented you for a bit, but I couldn't find it in me to hate you. Or maybe it was just because you were the first person to return my feelings."

Chihiro frowned slightly. "I never said I loved you back."

Izaya's grin turned wider. "I know you love me and even if you didn't, it wouldn't stop me. If you hated me, I'd still feel the same. To hate someone, that person need to have an emotional significance to someone else; but it's okay, cause I know you care about me too."

He held her gently. "I've never had someone care before, not like you. You know me, but you still care about me. I can't tell you how…" he held her a bit tighter. "I can be everything you want, and all you have to do is accept it. All you have to do is let me have you."

"So, basically I'm your only option."

Izaya wanted to love without strings attached, without risks; it was easy to love humanity. He didn't need them to adore him back, even if he wished they would. Their actions and his ability to be involved in their lives and decisions were enough to keep him happy and fullfilled for the rest of his life. But now it wasn't, it wasn't enough anymore, but it was okay. He didn't need to be scared, because even though she wouldn't say it, Chihiro loved him, right?

"I love you." Izaya rested his head against Chihiro's soft chest and waited.

 _"Say it back. Come on Chi-chan, just this once, you don't even have to mean it yet. I know the truth. I just want to hear it."_

"What do you want for dinner?"

Izaya pressed his face into her shirt to hide his bitter smile.

"Anything is fine with me."

"Hey Izaya?" Chihiro began quietly. "My pajamas are in the wash. Can I wear one of your shirts tonight?"

Izaya looked up at her with a blank face. "Okay."

"Thank you." she leaned down to kiss him sweetly; he could feel himself melting and he silently cursed how the human body that was so sensitive to touch for some inane reason.

It was too late; the abnormal became normal and Izaya knew it was too late to turn back. It wasn't enough anymore to love and not be attached, now that he knew how it felt to have the very thing he scorned. It was too late to go back, it had gone too far, and he found he didn't really care anymore.

Izaya was smart and manipulative and unhinged and charming and incredibly competent, but he was also twenty four years old and strained and tired of not being able to indulge in the things he didn't think he would ever be able to. Chihiro was being so sweet to him right and her body was so warm and alive and it was making chills run down his spine; she was human and in that moment, so was he, and that was good enough for now.

 _"I really don't want to fall for someone like him."_ Chihiro thought; she knew this most likely wouldn't end well, or the feelings Izaya had weren't real love. Perhaps he would grow bored of her someday like he eventually did with everything else.

Izaya wore a satisfied smile as he rested his head in Chihiro's lap, her fingers gently running through his hair. She would have never believed such a thing could make her smile too.

 _"But I guess it's too late."_


	40. Puppy Love

Chihiro sat across from her ex coworker with a small frown; she felt her grip loosening on the tea cup she held as Yui looked at her pleadingly.

"It would only be for a few days." Yui said clasping her hands together. "I know it's short notice, but you're the only person I could think to ask."

Truthfully, Chihiro only knew Yui as a friendly acquaintance, so she wasn't that surprised to find out that their meeting for tea was really an excuse to ask for a favor. Not that she didn't like Yui; but still…

"Look, it's not so much the short notice, but I don't know anything about dogs." Chihiro confessed.

"All you have to do is feed her and take her out a couple of times a day." Yui said, looking relieved that Chihiro hadn't immediately rejected her request. "Kiki is a total sweetheart and I'll only be in Kanto for three days at the most."

Chihiro sipped at her drink; Yui was giving her puppy eyes as she waited for her response.

"I don't mind dogs, but I don't know about my...room mate." Chihiro said wryly. "They'll be gone for this week though…"

Yui grinned. "I promise, I won't be longer than three days. Please Hamada-chan? I'll pay you."

"Well…" Chihiro had to admit, the promise of making her own money was definitely tempting.

"Alright. If it's only for three days." Chihiro conceded; Yui smiled and clapped her hands.

"Thank you!"

The next day Yui dropped off Kiki and gave Chihiro a list of instructions before hightailing it out the door; Chihiro stared down at the dog blankly.

"Woof."

Chihiro smiled wryly. "Okay. Yui-san already took you for a walk and fed you...guess I'll just relax until you need a bathroom break."

Kiki pounced on Chihiro's lap just as she settled down on the couch; she seemed to grin up at her, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she panted excitedly.

"Hm." Chihiro couldn't help smiling a bit as Kiki pawed at her arm. "You really are cute."

"Woof!" Kiki jumped up and down, licking all over Chihiro's face.

"Kiki!" Chihiro couldn't help giggling despite Kiki's strong doggy breath. "You're just too cute!"

Chihiro petted her gently. _"I wonder if I could convince Izaya to let me have a little dog or something."_

The rest of the day she spent channel surfing as Kiki lolled around on the couch; she would look up at Chihiro every so often with big eyes and almost seemed to smile. Later in the afternoon she took Kiki out for a walk and came back to the apartment just before nightfall.

Izaya was lounging on the couch with a smirk.

"Surprise Chi-chan! I finished that little business trip early and-"

Izaya stared down at Kiki; she stared right back.

"Since when do we own a mutt?"

Chihiro shrugged. "My old coworker needed someone to watch her for a couple of days. You were gone, and she said she'd pay me, so…"

Izaya studied the growling Kiki. "I don't like dogs."

"It's only for two more days." Chihiro said. "I already got paid the cash, and you'll barely notice she's here."

"She?"

"Her name's Kiki." Chihiro smiled as Kiki bounded up to her at the sound of her name; Izaya watched with mild distaste as Chihiro picked her up and nuzzled her nose.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to kiss you again." Izaya stated. "Did you let her lick your face?"

"Yeah." Chihiro said defensively. "Look, I'll keep her in the guest room until Yui-san comes to pick her up."

"Don't bother." Izaya got up from the couch and quickly sidestepped Chihiro. "I'm staying in Shinjuku until the mongrel gets picked up."

Kiki yipped as Izaya closed the door behind him; Chihiro stood there staring at it dumbly.

"What the-?"

Kiki cocked her head innocently.

After Yui had picked Kiki up with a sweet thank you, Chihiro texted Izaya to let him know she was gone; she hadn't heard from him at all, and she was perplexed.

"I don't get it." Chihiro sighed; she waited somewhat anxiously for Izaya to come back. Was he that pissed? Why?

"Hey." Izaya walked through the door nonchalantly; it was as if he hadn't stormed out for no clear reason.

"Hey?! You bastard, what the hell was that earlier?" Chihiro exclaimed.

"Don't you think you're being a bit oversensitive?" Izaya said; he tapped his foot against the floor as Chihiro glared at him.

"Me?" Chihiro said in disbelief. "You're the one who just left for no real reason! Was it because I took the dog in without asking you first? Or was it because I made my own money off it?"

Izaya frowned silently.

"I can't believe you'd just walk out like that."

It wasn't the anger, the irritation, or the confusion that made Izaya double take as Chihiro walked by him to the living room; she looked visibly distraught.

"Were you upset that I left?" Izaya asked quietly as he sat next to Chihiro; she folded her arms and looked away defiantly.

"Well, yeah." she confessed. "You just left with barely any explanation. How do you think that made me feel?"

A slow grin spread over Izaya's face. "Oh Chi-chan."

"Shut up." Chihiro buried her face in her hands as Izaya scooted closer to her.

"It's not any of that stuff you said. I really don't like dogs." Izaya said after a second; he frowned slightly. "They're so unpredictable, too loyal and too jumpy. And loud."

Chihiro raised her face and looked at him questioningly. "Okay, but you just ran off so quickly, it was like-"

She stopped and her brow furrowed in concentration.

"No way."

Izaya blinked. "No way what?"

Chihiro turned to him slowly. "Are you scared of dogs?"

"That's ridiculous." Izaya said and shook his head tiredly. "Where in the world would you get that idea?"

"You just answered my question with a question." A shadow of a grin appeared on Chihiro's face; she held in a bark of laughter.

"So?"

"That means you're lying! You told me that when people lie they tend to answer the question with another one." Chihiro grinned in disbelief. "You're _scared_ of _dogs_."

"That doesn't apply to every situation." Izaya glanced at her pointedly; he really had to stop gloating to her.

"It's okay if you are." Chihiro leaned her head against his shoulder. "I honestly don't care."

"I'm just not a dog person." Izaya played with her hair with a sly smile. "I like kittens though. They're such independent creatures compared to dogs. Cute too."

"So, I guess that's a no to us getting a dog of our own?" Chihiro nuzzled his neck and stared up at him with innocent eyes. Izaya looked back at her, pleased with the new affectionate side of her.

"I already have a kitten." Izaya whispered as he pounced on her. _"She didn't want me to leave."_

Chihiro rolled her eyes but kissed him nonetheless. _"Yeah, looks like I already have a dog."_


	41. Welcome Home

**Author's Note: Graphic sexual content.**

 _"How pointless."_ Izaya looked dully out the window of the cab; truthfully, he felt like falling asleep, but that'd be pretty stupid, seeing as how he was only ten minutes away from his apartment.

 _"It shouldn't have taken two months to settle this little dispute."_ Izaya sighed and scanned his city; as late as it was, there were still many people walking about, even students by the look of it. He briefly wondered if Chihiro was out; she had never responded to his text saying he'd be home sometime that night.

Izaya had been away in Shinjuku due to a start up gang threatening to introduce a new narcotic to the district; the Awakusu-kai enrolled him to dig up some info on their ranks. It took longer than he thought it would, but in the end the gang was taken down; they had strength in numbers, but they didn't have the experience to back up their skills.

It would've gone faster if they hadn't kept breathing down his neck about it; Izaya needed to operate his way, under his own time, and he didn't appreciate Shiki giving him a hard time about it. On top of that, the quality of Namie's cooking had been declining; he supposed it was because Chihiro had been taking over meal duties, Namie hadn't felt the need to put much effort into making his food. Not that she ever put much effort into any of her tasks….

 _"I wonder if Chi-chan's even there."_ Izaya mused as he took his messenger bag out of the trunk and paid the cab driver. _"I told her I'd be back late. Maybe she's already asleep. Too bad, I'm hungry."_

The thought of sneaking in and surprising her as she slept made Izaya snicker childishly; as he approached the door of their apartment, he noticed there was light coming from under it.

 _"Ah, is she still up?"_ Izaya unlocked the door with his card key and heard the faint click of the metal latch come undone; he didn't want to risk the locks being picked while he was out of town.

"Chi-chan?" Izaya called out teasingly as he swung open the door. "Did you wait up for me? That's so sweet, you didn't have to-"

"Welcome home." Chihiro said with a nervous smile; her cheeks turned pink as Izaya stared at her. His mouth hung open a bit and she approached him slowly. "I made dinner, I'm keeping it warm on the stove. It's your favorite curry."

Izaya shut his mouth but continued to stare at her blankly; he couldn't quite take in what was happening.

Chihiro reached up to kiss his cheek. "I could draw you a bath before you eat. You must be tired after the trip." she wrapped her arms around his stiff shoulders. "Or if you prefer...you could have me first."

Chihiro was wearing the apron Izaya had bought her for her birthday; he had actually texted her some time earlier, jokingly asking her to wear it when he returned.

He didn't expect she'd wear it at all, let alone that she'd be wearing _only_ the apron; he could clearly see the shape of her breasts under the thin fabric. The front of the apron just barely covered her up and as Izaya wrapped his arms around her waist he couldn't tear his eyes off her butt.

 _"No panties even."_ Izaya thought appreciatively as he smoothed his hands over the soft skin of her back.

"Izaya?" Chihiro pulled back and looked up at him; he could tell she mistook his silence for what it really was. "Is it that weird?"

"I really am shocked you know." Izaya slowly grinned. "I didn't expect this at all. You do have your moments Chi-chan."

"I just thought you'd like to come home to something like this." Chihiro fidgeted with the hem of her apron. "You've been gone for so long and...um, I missed you."

She felt her heart pounding in her chest; she was beginning to regret this whole thing. _"Dammit, I probably look stupid."_ Chihiro twisted the fabric in her hands and looked to the side of Izaya's head to avoid his eyes. _"What if he makes fun of me? I'm no good with this kind of stuff. If he laughs, I'm smacking him upside the head."_

"Oh Chi-chan." Izaya picked her up; she wrapped her limbs around him and shrieked from the abruptness of the action.

"Hey, you better not drop me!" Chihiro clung to him and Izaya laughed heartily as he carried her to their room.

Izaya slowly lowered her on the bed. Chihiro held down the front of her apron and looked up at him both defensively and shyly; it really was cute, but Izaya wasn't in the mood for teasing.

"Of course." he smiled innocently. "I don't want to hurt you after such a warm welcome. You were just like a wife welcoming home her husband after a business trip!"

Chihiro smiled wryly. "Well, I figured you might like it." she pushed back his hair tenderly. "I thought about you while you were gone."

"Oh yeah? What were you thinking about specifically?"

"You touching me."

Izaya kissed her neck lightly and lowered the straps of her apron. "Tell me, did you touch yourself? I want details. Did you think of me?"

"No." Chihiro confessed; he pulled the front of her apron between her breasts and sucked at her nipple. She gripped at his hair as he licked back up her neck.

"Then just who the hell did you think about?" Izaya asked as he bit at her collarbone sharply; she gasped and squirmed under him.

"I didn't. I mean, I didn't touch myself." Chihiro explained quietly. "It's not really the same as having you do it, so…"

Izaya stood up and undressed; he sat back on the bed, lifted up Chihiro's legs, and kissed the inside all the way up to her thighs. He listened closely to her breathy sighs as his mouth inched farther and farther upward.

"Izaya." Chihiro moaned as the tip of his tongue licked her clit gently; he flattened it against wet folds and used his fingers to spread them wider. Chihiro screamed when his tongue wiggled inside her.

"I could spend hours between your legs." Izaya said with a small chuckle as he looked at Chihiro's slack face. "It tastes so good. I wanna lick it up until it's dripping down my chin."

Chihiro moaned. "I-I want you inside me. Now."

If there was one thing she would readily admit, it was that Izaya knew exactly how to turn her on. He was surprisingly attentive and really liked to get into it. Izaya once threw his phone against the wall when it had kept ringing while Chihiro gave him oral; afterward he had apologized for scaring her and spent the rest of the night wrecking her until she had all but forgot about it.

 _"It feels good, but I still get kind of nervous when we do this."_ Chihiro thought in frustration as Izaya went to go inside her; he grunted as he tried to fit the tip of his shaft in, but it was as if she had blocked him out.

"Chi-chan, do you not want me?" Izaya laid down next to her and stroked her cheek; he looked down at her almost sadly. "You feel so wet, but whenever I try to go inside you tense up."

"I do want to." Chihiro frowned defensively. "I really like it, but I guess I just feel a bit nervous still. Maybe you could use your fingers to loosen me up?" she sucked on his neck and rubbed his back. "I want to feel good with you."

"Say no more. Or keep talking." Izaya smirked. "On second thought, just moan if you can't form words. Hell, scream if you need to."

"God, _you_ never stop talking." Chihiro hissed as he inserted one finger into her. "Are you getting off on your voice or mine?"

"I'm 'getting off' on this well enough. It's been a while, it's no wonder you're so tight." Izaya swirled two fingers in her as he carefully studied her face; she looked faintly uncomfortable, but still bucked her hips in time to his thrusts. He moaned lowly when she purposefully tightened around him.

"More!" Chihiro gripped the sheets and pulled back her apron so he could watch as his fingers went in and out of her. She knew he liked to watch when she was penetrated by him; Izaya slipped in a third and pumped hard.

"Ah!" Chihiro's head landed back on the pillows and she clawed at Izaya's shoulders; he felt a thrill go down his spine as her nails scraped red lines into his skin.

"Do you like my fingers more than my cock?" Izaya smirked widely as Chihiro blushed at the term; she was always taken off by more vulgar dirty talk. "Should I just use them to make you come?"

"No, t-they're not as good." Chihiro tried to pull away, but Izaya only slammed his fingers in deeper as his thumb massaged her clit.

"Do you love it that much?" Izaya questioned as Chihiro sobbed; he could feel her getting wetter and himself getting harder as she squealed.

"Yes!" Chihiro managed to gasp out. "I love you!"

She shivered as Izaya quickly pulled his fingers out of her; his eyes bore into her own and she was scared to look away.

"What did you say?" he was smiling oddly as he hovered above Chihiro. His hands were on either side of her head now, as if he was blocking her escape; Chihiro nearly wanted to make a run for it seeing his expression.

"I love you." Chihiro smiled almost sheepishly. "I really do."

"I knew it." Izaya whispered his strange smile growing wider and wider. "I knew it!"

Chihiro had the wind knocked out of her as she was tackled; Izaya's face was buried in her neck, his thin shoulders shaking. From what, even she couldn't say, but when he looked back up at her, he was still smiling.

"Oh, poor kitten. I've been neglecting you, haven't I?" Izaya cooed as Chihiro involuntarily rubbed against his erect shaft. "And here you are, welcoming me home with a hot meal and a hot body to play with. I'm here now though, and I swear I'll fulfill my husbandly duties." Izaya moved down the bed and lifted Chihiro's legs up slightly. "So, here's how it's going to go. I'm going to take you and you're going to love every second because you love me."

He leaned down to kiss her nose. "If I don't make love to you now, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from doing something bad."

Izaya teased her entrance with the tip of his shaft; Chihiro was aching for it, and his words were driving her crazy in anticipation. She tried to push him inside, but Izaya pulled back.

"Dammit Izaya, I want it now!" Chihiro groaned.

Izaya smiled and smoothed down her mussed hair. "I love you. I can't explain how desperate, how all consuming the feeling has become. I need to give you a warning now. No, it's a bit more of a threat." Izaya shrugged carelessly, but his tone was a manic and a bit rushed, like he couldn't get his words out fast enough. "You're a part of my soul now, you know what I mean? So if you try to leave, I just can't let you."

Chihiro's gaze was almost bored, but she gave him an amused half smile. "Yeah, I figured. It's a good thing I don't want to leave."

"That's just what I like to hear!" Izaya said happily. "Now, I want you to ask for me again. Sweetly, like a good wife."

"Please Izaya." Chihiro sat up and held him close; she kissed the side of his face. Izaya moaned as her hand went to his erection; she massaged it gently, smearing the precum around the head. "I love you. I miss you so much when you're away. Please."

Izaya pushed her hand away and threw her down on the bed; Chihiro watched him with dilated eyes as he settled between her legs. She held on to his arms as he pushed inside her.

 _"Finally."_ Izaya thrusts started slow and gradually sped up. He was watching Chihiro's face for any signs of pain; thoughts were racing through his mind at an alarming speed; he wished he could just blank out and focus on the sensations like usual, but tonight was a special night after all; he tried to hold back a fit of laughter.

 _"She loves me….feels so good….wet, hot, tight….she's crying, why? Am I hurting her? No, she's screaming for more! Chihiro loves me. I love seeing her so desperate. Kitten loves me...it's about time she gave in, what the fuck took her so long? Chihiro loves me. Loves me loves me loves me loves me!"_

"Izayaaa!" Chihiro's cried out brokenly; he was rocking into her at a brutal pace. She could barely keep up as he forced her thighs farther apart; Izaya gasped as she tightened around him.

"Does it hurt kitten?"

"Just a little, b-but I still want it. Don't stop." Chihiro was desperately trying to catch her breath; she couldn't remember him ever being so deep inside her. "Do you have to call me k-kitten?"

"Tell me what you need me to do to make you come." Izaya said gently. "Come on Chi-chan~"

"Stop teasing and just keep fucking me!" Chihiro ordered with a whine as she clung to him tighter; her legs were shaking and beads of sweat rolled down her face. He had never heard her voice so high pitched.

"So demanding. Usually I don't like being yelled at, but I suppose I can make an exception."

"Touch me." Chihiro took one of his hands and held it to her chest. "I'm so close, I just need-"

"Shh, I'll take care of you." Izaya smiled and leaned down to suck and flick his tongue over her nipples as he practically molded their hips together. "Just keep relaxed. Seeing you like this is going to make me explode."

Chihiro was gasping and writhing underneath him; Izaya's bangs were plastered to his forehead, cheeks flushed, and his smile was unrestrained. She loved that she was making him so turned on; secretly, Chihiro was beginning to enjoy everything about him, though she still had her misgivings.

 _"This is wrong….but maybe it's okay for us."_ Chihiro pulled him in for a deep kiss as he came inside her; her own orgasm made her shake all over as she felt his seed drip out of her. _"I don't care anymore. Izaya..."_

"Damn. What a mess." Izaya inhaled deeply and pushed his bangs back from his forehead with a chuckle; he could smell her, even over his own scent. "Want me to clean you up?" he licked his lips suggestively, but Chihiro shook her head.

"No, it's too sensitive right now."

"Okay...I'll draw us a bath! Sound good?" Izaya got up but was stopped by Chihiro's hand tugging him back down; she buried her face in his neck wordlessly. He smiled and ran his hand up and down her back.

"Damn, you're too cute sometimes." Izaya smoothed down her hair. "Did you really miss me that much? Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

It was indescribably wonderful to be wanted; Izaya couldn't remember a time that someone who truly knew him actually wanted him around. Chihiro really needed him; if she didn't, she wouldn't have said so, she wouldn't have dressed up to be his cute little wife when he got home, and she wouldn't have missed him.

"Chi-chan, let's go to the bath. You're all dirty." Izaya chuckled as he raised her up and propped her against him.

Chihiro seemed half conscious as he cleaned her; she was nearly passed out as he tucked her into bed, covered her with a clean comforter and gave her a chaste goodnight kiss.

"Izaya," Chihiro mumbled sleepily. "Love you."

Izaya held her like a giant plush toy as he drifted off and listened to her slow breathing.

"Chi-chan?"

"You still hungry? The curry should still be kinda warm."

"I'm sorry."

Chihiro opened her eyes. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I know it must be hard on you, and I know the way I love you might be confusing, but it's real. It's so real, I can feeling it as if it were a tangible thing, not an emotion. I'm not sorry we met the way we did though, cause if it were any other way, we most likely wouldn't be like this now."

"I guess so."

"Are you still mad?"

"Not really. You're still a jackass though." Chihiro shrugged and kissed Izaya's chin lazily. "Maybe a tiny bit, but I love you more than that. Besides," she nipped at his neck leaving a small mark; Izaya groaned as she pressed against him. "You can just make it up to me."

"Oh, you didn't strike me as the vengeful type, punishing people who do you wrong." Izaya said; his eyes narrowed in fascination at the devious look look Chihiro gave.

"It's not so much punishment as...positive reinforcement for not being too big of an asshole with me." Chihiro said sucking his lower lip. "It's not easy being your girlfriend you know."

"It wasn't easy making you mine." Izaya retorted; he smiled slyly down at her "Hey Chi-chan?"

"Hm?" Chihiro rested her face against his chest, relaxing into his touch.

"Can you always cook for me in just the apron from now on?"

"No."


	42. Life as They Know It

The biggest difference between life and death was death only takes a person to one destination, while life can take people in so many directions it's almost impossible to predict where one person would end up at the end of their life.

It was one of the things that both amazed and irked Izaya Orihara, as his life had been taken into a very different and unplanned direction, and it wasn't even one he had wanted. At least, he thought so; he wondered if the serious woman next to him felt the same way as she went through their daily mail sent to their apartment.

Everything had recently become 'theirs' and Chihiro was definitely still getting used to the concept; as if life wasn't complicated enough, death had to come in and throw in a little extra.

Izaya stared curiously as Chihiro held what he presumed was a letter in her hand; not that there was anything extraordinary about mail, but the way she was staring blankly and not even reading the letter was a bit disturbing.

"What's that? Don't tell me it's one of those cursed chain mail letters or something." Izaya asked with a crisp chuckle. Chihiro's expression was still unreadable.

"It's from Sousuke."

Izaya smiled thinly. "What's he doing sending you mail after all this time? Some big brother."

He didn't get the irritated reaction he wanted; Chihiro didn't seem to have even heard him. Izaya frowned; he knew that Chihiro had given up trying to contact her mother and brother a long time ago. Holidays greeting and outing invitations all went unanswered or brushed off. So why the sudden correspondence and why wasn't she saying anything?

"Chi-chan?"

"My mom is dead. She died last night in her sleep." Chihiro muttered. "There's going to be a funeral in two days in Hokkaido. Most of her family lives there I think."

"You think?" Izaya questioned. "What, you don't even know your extended family?"

"It never came up."

Her eerie quietness was starting to make him nervous.

"So, what are you going to do?" Izaya asked briskly; he asked as if she were planning a getaway trip to another country.

Chihiro's hand was loosely gripping the letter. "What do you mean?"

"Obviously I mean 'are you going'? You should book tickets for a flight; I have some frequent flier points saved up, I could see if you could use them."

The offer was considerate, but his tone was flippant; she knew he was trying to gage her reaction, but all his remarks fell on half deaf ears. She could only really hear a low buzzing.

Sousuke's handwriting was messy; he was reasonably smart, so his grades stayed up, though his penmanship never seemed to improve. Their mother would sigh exasperatedly as he came home with assignments marked down due to his lack of neatness. Of course, this was before their father had disappeared, before she had slowly eroded out of their lives, and before they had ceased to be defined as a family. It was a long time ago.

"I'm not going." Chihiro carefully folded up the letter. Maybe she would save it. It had been years since Sousuke had contacted her.

Izaya smiled blandly. "Oh? Do you really hate your mother so much you won't even go to her funeral? I know she sort of went MIA, but do you think not showing up to her funeral will make a point?"

"No, that's not it at all." Chihiro said without much inflection; the letter was held in her lap and slipped back in the envelope. "I could never hate her. She tried for a while. I didn't go without food or miss school or anything. Well, I suppose I went without a mother." Chihiro smiled crookedly. "Still, she tried for a while. I wonder if she was happy before she died."

Izaya frowned, almost looking disappointed; her answers weren't really directed at him, like she was conversing with her own thoughts and he was just voicing them out loud for her.

"It sounds to me like you're a little bitter. I don't blame you if you are." Izaya shrugged. "It's a pretty selfish thing to abandon your own children when they need you the most. You don't owe her or your brother anything."

Chihiro gave him a long searching look.

Izaya stared right back inquisitively. "What?"

"Nothing." Chihiro shook her head. "I'm not going to the funeral. I didn't really know my mom in her life. I guess it sounds cold, but this news isn't making me feel very sad. I don't feel upset or even angry." She frowned. "I wish I could, but the truth is, it's hard to miss her. I haven't even heard from her in years. We said goodbye a long time ago."

"That's pretty sad." Izaya commented casually.

Chihiro was looking out the apartment's large window that face the city; it was nearly dark out. The sunset looked like it belonged in a countryside painting, not a bustling, fast paced city landscape. She wondered if Sousuke would be upset at her for not showing up.

 _"It sounded like he wasn't planning to either though."_ Chihiro reminded herself. _"He took it really hard when mom went into a depression. I wonder, how is he taking this? Should I contact him, comfort him_? _No."_ she smiled to herself. _"He would probably ignore it; he doesn't even have my current number."_

It dawned on her that they were both strangers to her. Chihiro could call them family in name only; still, deep down, she had always had a tiny fragment of hope that they would change their minds. Maybe they'd stop by for her birthday or they'd go out for Christmas like they used to.

 _"Don't be dumb."_ Chihiro admonished herself. _"That's over. This is only confirmation."_

Now her mother was dead and they would never have that chance again.

"Chi-chan?" Izaya cut off her thoughts suddenly. "Helloooo?"

"What?" She asked; she had nearly forgotten he was there.

Izaya's smile was grating. "I was saying, I expected you to be more broken up. After all, you'll never get to mend the fences with your family again."

Chihiro shrugged her shoulders. "I'd just be fooling myself if I really believed it was possible before." she sighed. "I'm going to go for a walk. I need some fresh air."

"Is that a good idea? It's already getting dark out."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm sure I'll be fine." Chihiro smiled wryly.

"You think I'm joking?"

Chihiro stopped. "No, I know the city's not the safest at night, but it's not that late. I'm not defenseless you know, I can take care of myself."

"I know that." Izaya replied seriously. "You have been taking care of yourself. You didn't have much choice. But you don't have to do everything alone."

"I'm just going for a walk." Chihiro raised an eyebrow; Izaya sighed and shook his head.

"Honestly, you can be so thickheaded." Izaya patted the seat next to him, imploring her to sit back down. Chihiro sat on the other end suspiciously.

"Don't give me that look." Izaya smiled and scooted a bit closer to her. "Why won't you open up to me?"

 _"I should say the same about you."_ Chihiro thought; no matter how much affection Izaya held for her, she was aware that there was a part of him he would never let her see. Part of her didn't want to see it, but that was beside the point. She kept these thoughts to herself and prompted him to explain.

"You should be falling into my embrace, crying and asking me to make it better." Izaya said. "Instead you're not even upset I didn't say I was sorry for you."

"Come on, we both know you wouldn't mean it."

"Yeah that's true." Izaya conceded. "I don't really care about your dead mother or your distant big bro." He sounded almost proud.

Chihiro glared. "Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"Hold on, I'm getting to it." Izaya said cheerfully. "Look, I don't pretend to care about people to make a situation easier on others. I just want to know how you're feeling."

Chihiro blinked, still not really getting it. "How...I'm feeling?"

"I want to find out your feelings on this." Izaya stated. "That's all I are about. If you need me to comfort you, I'll give it a shot. If you don't, I'll back off."

The room fell oddly quiet, even with the normal sounds of city life carrying up to their apartment complex. Life had just thrown both of them a curve ball; Chihiro was faced with the inevitable fact that her family would never go back to the way they were and Izaya had to deal with the fact that he didn't know how to genuinely comfort someone; it's not that he didn't want to. He was at a loss, because Chihiro still hid things from him and she rarely ever let him help her; he didn't know if he even could help her.

It would've been different if she was open and not afraid to share with him, but as luck had it, she knew him and knew he didn't feel sympathy easily; with that in mind, it was hard for her to open her heart to him. Besides, what did he know about family? He could barely stand the family he had.

"Thanks for trying." Chihiro gave him a half smile. "It's okay though, I don't want you to force yourself. I think I'm just going to go to sleep, I have a bit of a headache."

"Okay."

Chihiro made her way to the bedroom; there was a dull pounding in her head and her body felt limp. She changed into one of Izaya's shirts that she had claimed as pajamas and settled down under the covers.

 _"I just need some rest. Maybe I can go out tomorrow. It's been awhile since I just treated myself to something."_

Chihiro looked up as the door creaked open. Izaya's thin silhouette made it's way to the other side of the bed and laid down behind her; she turned to face him curiously as he began to stroke her head.

"You're not feeling good, right?" Izaya whispered. "Does this feel better?"

"A bit." Chihiro braced herself. "But this would make me feel really better."

Before Izaya could ask her what, Chihiro had snuggled into his chest.

"Thanks for trying Izaya."

He wordlessly continued to run his fingers through her hair as Chihiro silently cried into his shirt; when they were both asleep, Izaya's fingers were stuck midway through stroking long hair and tear tracks stained her cheeks. The ghost of a smile was etched on her lips.


	43. Unconditional

While the sincerity of Izaya's love for humanity was debatable, his acceptance of them and all their traits was absolute. In some ways he was truly like an omnipotent being, unbiased in his observations and impartial to both the trials and successes of human beings. He would be the definition of a casual observer, if he wasn't so in love with humanity. His love was anything but casual.

It consumed him, it defined him. Izaya's work was simultaneously his livelihood and his pleasure; which is why when the time came for him to love one human specifically, Izaya's perception wasn't much different from how he loved all human life. Although it had taken him some time to come to terms with it, his love for Chihiro was just as accepting, objective, and loyal as it was to the human race.

When Izaya realized this he had decided that whether Chihiro hated him, loved him, or was indifferent to him, he would still love her; but as he had made clear to both Anri Sonohara and Saika that one night, he didn't care for the idea of sharing his humans with anyone. The very notion of sharing was absurd and infuriating.

(Except for Shizuo, who Izaya didn't want by any means, except maybe as entertainment. He would've liked to use him in his games, but he was far too unpredictable and troublesome. Plus, he just plain didn't like him.)

Super strong ex-bartenders aside, Izaya loved every human and everything that made them who they were.

 _"Still, it wouldn't kill Chihiro to be a little more….what's the word?"_ Izaya wondered as Chihiro calmly left his office after dropping off his lunch. The girl who's chin he held in his hand looked up at him curiously.

"Hey, is she your sister?"

For the life of him, Izaya could not seem to recall this girls name.

"No." Izaya gave no further explanation as he released the girl; he slumped back down in his desk chair with a bored expression. "So, this thing with you father. Do you really believe you and him would be better off without your stepmom? From what I've heard, she sounds quite nice."

The expression of compassion worked wonders; no one would be able to tell it was fake. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe for the moment it was real or maybe Izaya got too much into his role he simply forgot.

"I don't care." The girl argued; she was a bit irritated at their interruption and at his sudden lack of interest. She had the slightest feeling of being used. "I want things back to how they were. What should I do?"

Izaya smile grew thin. "It sounds to me like your dad is in love. What gives you the right to tell him who to marry?"

"I'm his only daughter!" The girl insisted. She had clearly been under the assumption Izaya was on her side; he always was when she and her friends came to him for his advice. They were nearly convinced he was a fortune teller. "He should keep me in mind when he makes these decisions. He's responsible for my welfare!"

"Yes, but as his daughter, shouldn't you want what makes him happy?" Izaya replied. "This woman sounds like a good person, so why wouldn't you want your father to marry her? It sounds to me like you're pressing your own issues on the divorce over to him. It's pretty selfish."

The girl was stunned by his callousness; he spoke to her so kindly before, made her feel as if someone was finally taking her view into account.

"You don't know anything." She said through gritted teeth before slamming the door shut behind her; Izaya shrugged and began to open the bento Chihiro had made; he looked at it for as moment before shoving it away with a sigh.

Izaya loved every aspect of Chihiro just like he loved every aspect of every human.

He loved her sarcasm, her anxiety, her uptightness, her humor, her insensitivity, her predictability, her blush, her sense of justice, and her kindness. Izaya loved her body, every inch of skin, every strand of hair; he loved when Chihiro let him take charge in the bedroom, when she initiated, when they went slow or rough. Izaya particularly enjoyed it when she got embarrassed at his intentionally vulgar dirty talk. The best part was when she clung to him and mewled, just like a real kitten. He even loved it when she got upset with him and scorned him when he made her angry.

Regardless of his acceptance, he couldn't pretend he wasn't a bit ticked off at her indifference towards him supposedly flirting with another girl.

 _"Maybe she's hiding her feelings? Chi-chan's sense of pride as always been skewed."_ Izaya reasoned. That did sound like something she'd do, but usually she'd get stoic or a bit angry when he hurt her feelings. Walking in on him in a suggestive position with another woman barely made her blink. Chihiro simply gave him his lunch and left as if it were an everyday occurrence.

 _"It's like she couldn't care less."_ Izaya took another look at the bento and slide it into the trash can next to his desk. " _Why wouldn't she at least get upset that I'm getting so close to another woman? She said she loved me."_

It just didn't make any sense. Izaya returned home later that night to the apartment, the problem still stewing in the back of his mind; an inkling of an explanation was forming for her behavior. It didn't help that Chihiro greeted him like she did every other day, as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Izaya." she had just got herself a drink from the kitchen and was heading back to their room; Izaya followed her.

"Hey Chi-chan, how was your day?"

"It was okay." Chihiro sipped at her milk and scrolled through her phone distractedly.

"Oh I see." Izaya sat down beside her on the bed and rested his hand on her thigh, just grazing it with the pads of his fingers.

Chihiro batted it away without so much as looking up from her phone. "Do you mind? Honestly, I don't know when you started becoming such a perv…"

That was the last straw.

"Hey!" Chihiro gasped as her drink fell onto the floor; the glass was shattered and the milk was spreading into the cracks of the floor. Her cell phone had luckily just been dropped on the bed when Izaya pinned her down with surprising force.

 _"I keep forgetting cause he's so skinny."_ Chihiro cursed herself as she struggled under his grip. _"He does mess with a superhuman for kicks and hasn't been murdered yet."_

The smile on Izaya's face didn't cover up the fact his eyes were gleaming dangerously.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chihiro hissed matching his glare with one of her own.

"Are you cheating on me?"

Chihiro's mind went blank. _"Is this a joke?"_

"I wouldn't do that to you Chi-chan. I wasn't flirting back there you know. Even if I was, that'd be stupid, since I knew you were coming." Izaya smiled wider. "I just wanted to see what you'd do."

"What does your sick mind have to do with any of this?"

"I get it now. You're seeing other men behind my back aren't you?" Izaya's hold tightened painfully, though he didn't seem to be aware of it himself; his tone was quite conversational. "That's why you didn't react earlier. You don't care who I see, cause you're seeing someone on the side."

Chihiro had ceased struggling to stare up at Izaya with wide eyes; his smile was somewhere between a grin and a snarl. It looked pained.

"Did you get just done fucking them while I was gone? I bet that's why you don't want me now. Am I right?"

"You know," Chihiro began thoughtfully. "You really do have the biggest ego I've ever seen on a person. You weren't curious about what I'd do." she scoffed dryly. "Well, that was probably part of it. The main thing was that you just wanted assurance, right? You _wanted_ me to freak out when I saw you with that girl. You were fine taking the risk of hurting me, of making me upset, just so you would feel more secure. I guess in that case it wouldn't count as a risk to you."

"Well, aren't you so smart." Izaya sounded both impressed and snide. "So you ignored me on purpose."

"Well, yeah." Chihiro retorted flippantly.

"So you have complete confidence that I won't see other women? You don't think I'd ever be unfaithful?"

"You've never given me a reason to think so." Chihiro shrugged. "You're a lot of things, but a cheater? If you were going to see women on the side, I have no doubt you'd just tell me right upfront. You're not the kind of person who'd feel the need to hide that."

Izaya laughed and his hands relaxed around her wrists slightly. "Are you saying I have no shame?"

Chihiro stared up at him dully. "Not that I know of anyway." she tried to wiggle away. "Look, I'm really tired, can you let go now that you've had your episode?"

"I do love it when you're cold." Izaya traced the tip of his tongue against her ear teasingly. "I also love it when you're hot. How about we make up?"

"Huh? We weren't even fighting." Chihiro said in disbelief at the sudden change of his mood. "You were the one being an asshole. Also, it's gross when you lick my ear."

Izaya frowned and let go of her wrists; he turned on his side away from her.

 _"He's spending way too much time posing as a girl online."_ Chihiro thought wryly. _"I swear, what do I see in him again?"_

She sighed lightly and rolled over, putting an arms around his stomach in a half hug.

"I would've been sad though."

Izaya peered over at her curiously, silently asking her to continue.

"If you somehow really were cheating on me." Chihiro explained with a small smile. "I'd totally dump you...but that doesn't mean it wouldn't make me sad."

Izaya turned to her and pulled her up against his chest.

"I guess it's good you're not suspicious of me, but I wish you weren't because you had faith in my character." Izaya said. "Not because you think I would do it, but tell you so if I did."

Chihiro stared at him in slight confusion.

"What I mean is, I wouldn't do it in the first place." Izaya said simply. "You're mine."

Later on, it occurred to Izaya that Chihiro had once again been able to read him.

 _"She does pay attention, huh?"_ Izaya twisted strand of her hair around his fingers; he briefly thought of using her hair to play string games. The look on her face seeing her long hair tied up in a cat's cradle would be hilarious. In the end, he decided not to.


	44. Lonely

"Alright, good move."

Chihiro stopped short of turning the corner that led into the living room; it was 1 am in the morning.

 _"Is he on the phone?"_ Chihiro wondered; lately every time she came in the room while he was on the phone, he would cut the conversation short. She wasn't particularly curious; the less of his business she knew the better.

Chihiro frowned. _"I wanted to get some water, but I don't want to interrupt him."_

While she decided what to do, she heard Izaya exclaim.

"Haha, I took your king!"

Chihiro strained her ears; she didn't hear anyone else in the room with him. Was he playing online chess?

"It doesn't count though if you still haven't caught the queen." Izaya retorted.

 _"But to who?"_ Chihiro threw caution to the wind and walked into the living room. Izaya's back was to her and he was hunched over on the couch. His miscellaneous game board was out in front of him on the low table.

"And checkmate!" Izaya smirked. "Nice try, but-"

"What are you doing?"

Izaya's eyes widened slightly before his expression turned to a vapid smile.

"Good morning Chi-chan, you're up early."

"I was just going to get some water…" Chihiro stared back and forth between the board game and Izaya; a bead of sweat rolled down his face. "I'm just going to be honest with you. That game looks like a thing serial killer would come up with. Like, after you're done playing, you're going to stalk fat girls and skin them to make a human suit or something."

"You're morbid when you just wake up." Izaya commented as he placed the pieces back to what (Chihiro assumed) was their original places. "I assure you, my sanity is quite in tact. You may not have the frame of mind to make sense of this game, but-"

Chihiro's eyebrow twitched. "Before you finish that sentence, you're the one sitting in the dark talking to yourself."

"Well, no one else can comprehend the strategies and tactics used to play this game." Izaya explained as if she was a child bothering him with silly questions.

Chihiro looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. "Right, er, I'll just get my water."

"You're going back to bed?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you're up. Well, you barely sleep anyway." Chihiro mused as she turned on the sink and let the cold water run into her glass.

"There's a late night movie on. I think it's the one with the girl who's parents get turned into pigs. That's your favorite right?"

"Oh, I love that one." Chihiro smiled slightly. "I'll catch it some other time, I'm pretty tired."

"You're only 25, can't you stay up for one movie?" Izaya asked teasingly; he looked down and rotated the pieces around the board. "Why don't you stay down here and watch it?"

"Excuse me for not being a vampire." Chihiro scoffed. Izaya shrugged and settled down onto the couch cushion with a frown.

"Suit yourself."

Chihiro blinked and she suddenly understood.

"I haven't seen this movie in a long time though." Chihiro bit her lip, before shrugging carelessly. "Well, I'm already up."

She sat down next to Izaya and grabbed the remote; as she flicked through channels, Chihiro laid down and rested her head on Izaya's thigh.

"I know talking to yourself is kinda your thing, but keep it down while the movies on." Chihiro said; Izaya smiled down at her and continued to play his game.

She fell asleep a few minutes later.


	45. Domestic Living

**Author's Note: This is a lighthearted fic; wanted to do something for the last episode of Ketsu, but I felt like it'd be too much to handle. Here's a cracky, fun chapter!**

Morning Time:

When Chihiro was still in school, computers and technology in general were still developing. Projects were mainly done through reading books and new articles, people used their cellphones to communicate, but the email and social media hadn't really picked up just yet. As a result, the concepts of cyber bullying and scary people hiding behind computer screens weren't much of a focus.

Regardless, Chihiro wasn't completely in the dark about the dangers of the internet.

"Oh my god."

Izaya looked up at her; he paused typing in the chat room while Chihiro gawked at him.

"What?" Suddenly, he smirked. "Distracted by my good looks? It's too early to play with you right now, but once I'm done here-'

"You're one of them!"

"One of what?" Izaya looked genuinely confused; Chihiro was staring at him scandalously.

"I hear about it all the time, but I never met one, at least until now." Chihiro fretted to herself; Izaya watched her with a dull expression. "You're one of those creeps pretending to be a girl online!"

"I'm merely using my avatar to spread and gain new information. There's so many juicy tidbits floating around online, not to mention everyone and anyone can use it. You never know what you'll find." Izaya explained smoothly.

"You're a creep."

"You weren't saying that last night."

"Because I didn't realize the truth!" Chihiro stared at him like he had grown two heads. Or he attached Celty's to his neck. "Please tell me you never pretended to be a girl to seduce pedophile men for the police."

Izaya blinked before turning back to the computer screen.

Dinner Time:

"I can't eat this."

Chihiro glared down at Izaya as he picked at his plate.

"What's wrong with it?"

"These shrimp have legs on them."

"So? All of them do."

Izaya frowned sulkily. "I don't like them; they're all creepy crawly. Why didn't you fry them like last week?"

"I ran out of vegetable oil last minute. Just dip them in the sauce, you'll never know the difference." Chihiro tucked into her own food; Izaya pushed his plate away.

"No thanks. What else do we have?"

Chihiro glared murderously before slamming her chopsticks down on the table; she got up and looked into the refrigerator.

"There's some beef and potatoes, but it'll be late by the time I cook it."

"Hm. What else?"

Chihiro scanned the shelves. "There's a ton of eggs I got on sale and a few veggies left over."

Izaya instantly perked up. "Make me an omelet!"

"For dinner?" Chihiro looked at him oddly; Izaya nodded with a grin.

"Put on your apron too; do we have ketchup?" Izaya asked excitedly.

"Um, yeah." Chihiro said uncertainly. "Why?"

Izaya smirked. "Draw a heart shape."

"Seriously?" she sighed.

"Come on, you know you want to."

Chihiro rolled her eyes; she had to remember to get more vegetable oil.

Bed Time:

"Did you brush your teeth?"

Chihiro raised her head from the pillow with a frown. "No."

"You're suppose to brush twice a day. Also, your breath smells like onions from dinner." Izaya commented; he pinched his nose to make his point.

"Good." Chihiro said firmly and turned around. "Maybe it'll keep you from molesting me in my sleep."

Izaya smiled slyly. "Oh, don't tell me you didn't like waking up to me licking your-"

"It was scary, I thought I was having a nightmare!" Chihiro protested despite her flushed cheeks.

 _"Okay, so it was hot. But still, it's kind of weird."_ she thought frustratedly.

Izaya frowned in confusion. "We do it often enough. Why can't I do it to you while you sleep?"

 _"Has he heard of consent?!"_ Chihiro felt a vein grow in her forehead. Still, even if she wasn't asleep, she still felt a bit uncomfortable.

"I don't like it cause…" Chihiro pulled the covers tighter over herself. "I don't want you to see so much of me. You're always staring when we have sex, and you barely blink most of the time too."

"First off, people who don't blink much are better at focusing. Also, of course I'm staring." Izaya chuckled. "I want to see everything. Have you ever even looked at yourself down there?"

"No. It's not easy to see exactly."

Izaya shrugged. "Use a mirror. As a woman, you should be more familiar with your own body."

"What are you, a gynecologist now?" Chihiro grumbled; she didn't mean to be prickly, but she felt embarrassed talking to him about it.

"Hm." Izaya laid back on his pillow; Chihiro was surprised to see he was deep in thought.

 _"He said his parents were overseas a lot."_ Chihiro remembered. _"I wonder, when his sister's were growing up, did he have to be there when they had their periods or when they were dealing with puberty?"_ Chihiro felt realization dawn on her; there was a whole other side to Izaya she hadn't considered. _"Maybe that's made him more understanding to women; that'd explain why he's so good at pretending to be a girl online."_

Chihiro stared up at him, a strange kind of admiration creeping over her.

Izaya suddenly smiled. "A gynecologist. What a great idea for role play."

 _"Never mind…"_


	46. Omake: Their First Time

**Warning: Graphic sexual content! Are my fics getting too smutty...?**

"What the hell happened?" Chihiro walked into Izaya's apartment expecting him to be ready for a tutoring session; instead, she was greeted with him shirtless and bleeding from a cut on his shoulder.

"Chi-chan! You're early." Izaya smiled; he was holding some bandages and disinfectant. "My friend usually patches me up after my run ins with Shizu-chan, but he's busy, so-"

"You really shouldn't aggravate him Orihara-senpai." Chihiro shook her head as she set her books down on the living room table. "If he ends up killing you someday, you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

Izaya held out the supplies to her. "I can't really reach this cut myself you know." he smiled as Chihiro glared. "Hey, the sooner you fix me up, the sooner we can get to studying."

Chihiro frowned skeptically, but took the cotton balls and poured a bit of disinfectant on them; she was surprisingly gentle when wiping away the blood.

"There." she declared as she practically slapped on a large bandage; Izaya threw his shirt back on and Chihiro sat down on the couch, cracking open a thick textbook. "Now, back to what we were discussing last week. In the next chapter-"

"You're so uptight Chi-chan." Izaya chuckled; he sat down next to her on the couch.

 _"He's a bit...close."_ Chihiro tensed as she felt their thighs touch; Izaya had his arms draped over the couch; one arm was leaning ever so slightly against her.

"Orihara-senpai, exams are coming up soon, we need to focus." Chihiro found herself puzzled. "Hey, where are your sisters? It's never been this quiet."

"Sleepover."

"I see...what about your parents? I don't mean to pry." Chihiro added self consciously. Izaya just laughed.

"Oh, they're on a business trip or something."

"Well, they didn't hire me to have fun, so let's start-"

"Who said they hired you?" Izaya cut her off; Chihiro blinked. He really was sitting too close for her liking.

"What? Of course they did."

Not that it wasn't a bit strange. From what Izaya had told her (a thousand times) he was very intelligent; his reputation for academic achievements weren't exactly a secret either. The day Chihiro was hired to be a tutor for a 17 year old third year, she assumed he'd be struggling.

 _"I figured he had problems focusing. God knows he can't sit in one place or stay on topic very long."_ Chihiro thought to herself as Izaya's smirk widened; it gave her the creeps.

Izaya tsked. "My parents didn't hire you. I did."

"What?! Orihara-senpai, why would you hire a middle schooler to tutor you? That's just crazy!" Chihiro became more puzzled by the second. "Wait, so you've been paying me with your own money too?!"

"Yep." Izaya nodded. "Don't worry, I have a...sort of job to help out. I heard you're a prodigy; I just wanted to see how good you were myself."

"Seriously? I've been helping you for months now! I can't believe this, you just wanted to gawk at me like-like a zoo animal or something?!"

Izaya looked affronted. "An animal? No, no, you're most definitely a human. You see, humans fascinate me. You sounded like an exceptional one, so I just wanted to observe you."

Chihiro slammed the textbook down on the table angrily; she felt so stupid. "Then why-?"

"Why have I kept you around for so long? You really are amusing, and I get bored easily." Izaya said simply. "Not to mention you're very cute."

The world had just come to a screeching halt. Chihiro found herself frozen in place as the arm draped across the couch started rubbing up and down her shoulder.

"Orihara-senpai…what are you doing?" Chihiro balked as his other hand gently rubbed her thigh; Izaya sighed lightly.

"Come on, we've known each other for a while now. Call me Izaya." Without warning he yanked her down on the couch; Chihiro's skirt rode up, revealing lacey white panties.

"Oh, looks like you came prepared." Izaya lifted up one of her legs; there was a wet spot in the middle of the thin fabric.

"Wait, stop!" Chihiro struggled to sit up; Izaya held down her thighs with a pout.

"Don't you like me? I thought you did, you always get so nervous when I get close to you." Izaya said. "I'm going to be 18 next year. If we wait, it'll be statutory." Izaya gave her a sad stare. "I won't be able to see you as much either when you're in high school."

"I don't like you!" Chihiro protested, trying to pull down her skirt. "Orihara-senpai, we shouldn't be like this, let me go!"

Izaya pinned her hands down. "I know you want this. Is it cause you're a virgin? Are you scared?"

Chihiro shivered as he nuzzled her neck; Izaya gave her a peck on the lips. "I'll be gentle."

"That was my first kiss asshole." Chihiro grumbled; Izaya on the other hand looked ecstatic.

"You've never had a boyfriend? A cute thing like you? Now that's crazy."

"What are you doing?" Chihiro flinched as Izaya pulled out his switchblade; he cut off her panties with what looked like a flick of his wrists. She shivered from the cold air on her skin.

"No hair? Are you sure you weren't hoping something like this would happen?" Izaya smirked; he could feel himself growing harder by the second. Chihiro's normally sour face was also mix of embarrassment and arousal.

"You'll just be disappointed…" Chihiro said soberly. "I've never done anything before…"

"Good." Izaya tugged on her top. "Then you'll only think of me when we do this."

Chihiro gave him a quick glance before removing it herself. Her small breasts were covered by a matching bra.

"So cute!" Izaya exclaimed as he unhooked the bra; Chihiro was left only in her uniform skirt.

"Should I take it off?" she asked quietly.

"No, keep it on. These too." Izaya snapped the elastic band of her thigh high socks; Chihiro whimpered.

"Aw, don't look at me like that." Izaya cooed; he slowly spread her legs. "Like I said, we're alone, so feel free to scream."

Chihiro felt her vision go white as Izaya's tongue probed her entrance; he alternated between tongue fucking her and sucking on her clit.

"Hey, you're not screaming." Izaya pouted from between her legs; tears pricked the corners of Chihiro's eyes.

"What was that?" she asked weakly; Izaya tilted his head in confusion. He brought a finger to her clit and rubbed gently. Chihiro's back arched up from the couch like she had been electrocuted.

Izaya's smirk was wicked. "Don't tell me you haven't even touched yourself."

Chihiro scowled. "I just never touched there before."

Izaya was well aware a lot of men would kill to be in his position; literally, because he had one hell of a view from where he was sitting. After laughing softly, he began pulling off his own clothes. His erection was already leaking precum; Chihiro stared at it.

"Chi-chan?" Izaya looked down blankly as Chihiro crawled over to him; before he could say anything else, she had taken him in her mouth, sucking and licking like a pro.

Izaya threaded his fingers through her hair and leaned back on his side of the couch; he watched fixedly as Chihiro's head bobbed up and down.

 _"She's really going for it. What a sweetheart."_ Izaya thought as he pushed back her bangs; she looked to be concentrating hard on making him feel good. Suddenly, Chihiro's eyes flew open and she was staring right back at him with flushed cheeks. To his surprise, she didn't look away.

Izaya reached down to play with her breasts; Chihiro moaned and his shaft fell from her mouth.

"Sit up Chi-chan."

Chihiro straightened up. "Did it feel good?"

Izaya could feel his heart swell up. "Dammit, you're too sweet. Hold on a sec." he pulled her up against him. "Just be still."

"Wait-!"

Izaya kissed her neck lightly before sucking the skin; Chihiro cried out as his teeth scraped against her skin.

"Dammit Orihara-senpai, I can't hide that!" Chihiro exclaimed as she looked down at the red mark.

Izaya kissed her cheeks. "Good, then all those little boys at your school will know you got fucked by a real man. Lay down, okay?"

Chihiro sighed exasperatedly, but complied; she spread her legs just a tiny bit. Izaya made a noise in his throat and pulled them wide open.

"I'm gonna go in now." Izaya said soothingly.

Chihiro closed her eyes and waited; her whole body tensed up, preparing herself for what she figured was going to start out very painful.

"Chi-chan?"

She opened her eyes; Izaya was looking down at her with a fond smile.

"Hey, don't be scared." he stroked her cheek and wiped away the beginning of tears. "It won't hurt as long as I'm careful. I'm going to make you feel really good. Trust me."

"O-okay." Chihiro took a deep, calming breath; Izaya leisurely pushed inside. She winced; there was a slight burning sensation. She wasn't sure whether this was good or not.

"I'm almost all the way in. You're doing great Chi-chan." Izaya moaned as his erection rubbed against her wet folds. "So soft inside, you can't imagine."

"Orihara-senpai." Chihiro panted; her arms were wrapped around his neck; he could feel her thighs shaking around his waist. "Don't move yet, I need to-ah !"

Izaya inhaled deeply. "My sexy schoolgirl. Do you know how long you've been driving me crazy?"

Chihiro blinked up at him; his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. She shook her head silently, still half focused on the hardness throbbing inside her.

"I've been thinking about this ever since you came in that one day when it was raining. Remember? You didn't have an umbrella and by the time you got here your shirt was see-through?" Izaya laughed and the movement made him jolt inside her. "What was that bra, purple?"

"Orihara-senpai, please, just move!" Chihiro bucked her hips up and felt him go in even deeper.

"Do you know what this means?" Izaya asked her. Chihiro just looked at him pleadingly.

"This means you're mine. You wanted me, now you got me." Izaya snickered; he rolled his hips and ground into her with a breathy moan. Chihiro moved back against every thrust, barely able to even think.

"But just in case you try to wriggle away afterward-" Izaya held her in place, one hand gripping her arms over her head. The other hand pulled his cellphone from the table; he smirked at the horror on Chihiro's face.

"Smile." Izaya snapped photos as Chihiro went perfectly still in shock. "Hm….I need a bit more emotion."

Before Chihiro could smack the phone from his hands he began rocking into her at a brutal pace; her whole body writhed and moved up the couch as he rammed in farther than she thought he could go.

"If I ever even think that you're going to look at another guy, I'll send these pictures to every college in Japan. I'll even post them to a porn site and everyone will know exactly what a little slut you are."

"Y-you-!"

Chihiro's curses were muffled as he kissed her; it was the sweetest kiss he had ever given her, tentative and slow. Izaya pulled back in a daze.

"I love you Chi-chan. Now, enough talking. Let's see how hard I can make you come."

Chihiro sobbed as he nibbled on her nipples; he would pull almost all the way out and slam back inside her full force.

"Please, I'll do anything." Chihiro whispered brokenly.

Izaya's smiled patronizingly. "Oh yeah?"

Chihiro was trembling as he came to a complete stop inside her; he held down her hips so she couldn't even move for herself.

"Beg."

Chihiro sniffed. "Please Izaya. Please fuck me."

"What? Didn't catch that."

"Please...just fuck me!" Chihiro groaned as he moved his hips by a fraction. "I'm all yours, okay?!"

"Well, if that's what you want." Izaya shrugged; he continued with a steady pace, gently rubbing her swollen clit. He sighed happily as Chihiro wailed and thrashed under him.

"I'm not a bad guy you know. I'm making you feel good right? Besides, the pictures are really just there for insurance." he laughed carelessly through his moans. "I'll make you come so hard, make you feel so wrecked, you'll never want anyone else." Izaya smiled brightly. Chihiro's thighs abruptly squeezed around his waist; he could feel a wetness run down his shaft.

"Izaya!" Chihiro moaned as he pulled out; he pumped his erection a few times before his seed splashed on her chest and stomach.

"Say, 'fuck me'!" Izaya chirped taking a few more pictures; as Chihiro lay there limply, he raised her skirt for a better shot.

"No." Chihiro tried to slap his hand away; he caught it and held it to his face.

"Chihiro."

She smiled wryly. "Fine, you can keep them. Just make sure no one else sees them."

"No problem." Izaya wiped her clean with his discarded shirt before sighing in contentment and collapsing on top of her; Chihiro stroked his hair.

"That got kind of dark at the end…" she commented.

Izaya grinned. "Yeah, but it turned you on."

Chihiro shook her head tiredly.

"I'm a pretty good actor, right?" Izaya licked her erect nipple; she frowned and ignored the tingling between her legs.

"I gotta admit, it was really good." Chihiro kissed the top of his head. "I can't believe this uniform still fits."

"You sound annoyed."

"Well, I'm 25 and I've barely grown at all since I was 14."

Izaya studied her face; he supposed she had a point. The only physically mature thing about Chihiro was her face.

"You know, you look even younger when you're not frowning." Izaya teased and poked her cheek. "If you weren't so serious, you really could pass for a middle schooler."

"Yeah? Well you're the guy sleeping with the woman who looks like a kid, so jokes on you." Chihiro retorted.

"I wouldn't care either way." Izaya replied. "You were really convincing though. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a virgin. "

Chihiro thought for a moment. "Hey Izaya? Does it bug you that you weren't my first time?"

Silence.

"Izaya? Can I tell you something and promise you won't make fun of me?"

"What?" Izaya inquired.

"Ueda never made me feel this good. Looking back on it, I'm not even sure if I was really in love with him." Chihiro trailed her hand up and down Izaya's arm. "I love you. As far as I'm concerned, you were my first time..."

Chihiro waited for Izaya's jib, but it never came; he just squeezed her hand and licked the bite mark on her neck.

"If that's how it works, than you'd be my first time too."

Chihiro smiled warmly before remembering something. "Oh yeah, what the hell was up with that cut?"

"Well, I was coming back here in the uniform and who should I run into but Shizu-chan himself?" Izaya looked almost sheepish. "Well, it helped with the authenticity, right?"

"You're hopeless."

Izaya was touched by the affection in her words.


	47. Revenge

**Warning: Graphic sexual content and some mild BDSM.**

Three years ago, Chihiro had reached a breaking point.

This was directly caused by the man she would eventually fall for. As a matter of fact, there were many people who had been affected by him in such a way. The thing was, he wouldn't leave after he was done playing his game; much like a teen has their favorite toy they can't bring themselves to give away or an adult has a shirt they can't bring themselves to throw out, she was a kind of security blanket. In return, he provided her with everything she could want, though he couldn't provide her with what she truly needed.

In return for his love, he expected her to give him everything; her personality, her mind, her soul, her body, her thoughts, and her adoration. It was only fair in his eyes; he didn't give much thought that she may want something else, may want a life that didn't revolve around him in some way.

Why should she?

Didn't she say she loved him?

Why would she ever want anything else?

He simply couldn't see beyond his own way; or maybe he could and just didn't care anymore. Perhaps he even resented her a bit still for the way she had wormed her way into his mind without even trying. Or maybe he figured he was entitled; he never asked to care for her, never wanted to have a weakness, never wanted to have mutual affection; he was fine with loving humans, as long as he could observe them. She owed him for making him this way.

Whatever the reason for his fixation on being her first priority, Chihiro had begrudgingly come to accept it; now she was in love too, not to mention she was just plain used to it. It was odd to think how normal her life used to be.

"Oh god." Izaya gasped as Chihiro slowly inserted the prostate massager inside him; she stared at him coldly as he grit his teeth. She had already stretched him out and there was plenty of lubricant on the toy; she wasn't mad enough to hurt him. Yet.

"Chi-chan, come on, can't we just talk-fuck!" Izaya jolted as she pressed the first button on the vibrator controller.

"Talking to you is pointless." Chihiro said; her voice could cut through steel. "I'm sick of it Izaya. Is it too much to ask for a little privacy? Some personal boundaries?"

"We do it anyway when you're up." Izaya hissed at the slight burn in his ass. "You said you liked it, so why can't I when you're asleep?"

It was due to simple curiosity that Chihiro had wandered into Izaya's private study room; she never went in there. It was where he conducted his business and she didn't want to know about it if she could. Still, when she came home that day and heard groaning coming from behind the door, she had to look. Izaya didn't even remember leaving the computer on.

"It's bad enough you drugged me, but to film it?!" Chihiro snapped; she was far past feeling embarrassed. She wanted to take the ropes and strangle him.

"I wasn't going to show anyone!" Izaya protested with a strained laughed; his hips bucked up into nothing, his shaft constricted by a plastic black ring. "Just let me go and we can talk about this like civilized adults."

"You, a civil adult? Please, if you were civil you wouldn't have drugged me, had sex with my unconscious body, and taped it to watch like some crazy rapist!"

Instead of kicking him in the groin, Chihiro turned up the dial and Izaya moaned brokenly.

"Kitten, please. Untie me." Izaya said patiently as the toy buzzed louder.

"Are you going to apologize and erase the tape?"

Izaya threw his head back on the pillows, his limbs struggling to get free from the ropes.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Izaya made his voice genial and light. "This would constitute as rape, you know."

"Don't give me that bullshit. First off, you're a hypocrite; at least you're actually awake. Secondly, I found these toys in your closet." Chihiro's voice lowered dangerously as she watched him buck up against nothing. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"What if I am? I guess the jokes on you, huh?" Izaya grinned snidely; Chihiro gave him a long look, not breaking the silent eye contact. His smile faltered as Chihiro reached into the box placed on their dresser. He shivered as she gave him a tiny smile and pulled out a crop.

"Oh, so I guess you also don't mind if I use this as punishment for being a sneaky asshole?"

"Yes." Izaya breathed.

"No? Don't tell me you're scared now-?"

"I want you to use your hand."

Chihiro blinked. "Fine then. Turn over."

The ropes were just loose enough for him to do so; they twisted around the bedposts; the blankets felt soft and warm under him. She had actually worked up the nerve to steal some of the drug he had used on her and slipped it into his tea; he was passed out in a minute. The vibrator pushed out a little, but once Izaya had settled, Chihiro shoved it back in without warning.

"Ah!" Izaya rubbed himself against the blankets; a light swat to his backside made him freeze.

"You're not allowed to rub against the bed to get off."

 _"So demanding. I must have pissed her off."_ Izaya winced as she hit him again. _"Oh. That went straight to my dick."_

"I almost forgot. How many pictures of me did you take without my permission?"

Izaya smirked, beads of sweat rolling down the middle of his back. "Naked or clothed? And do you mean recently or a couple years ago?"

"You took photos of me naked before?!"

"No." Izaya said feeling somewhat disappointed. "I did take a lot when you were clothed." he thought for a moment, desperately trying to forget there was a pulsating toy making him want to explode. "Then there's the ones I stole off of the internet and from your old house and friends-"

Chihiro set the dial to 'maximum intensity', silencing Izaya and making him convulse. He scooted up, trying to dislodge the toy, but it wouldn't budge.

"Chihiro!"

"What?"

"Let me come and I'll get rid of them!" he tried to bargain with her.

"I want some changes around here. You know, now that we're together, I don't mind it so much." Chihiro sat down next to him; her hands slowly ran up and down his back. "I just think you should start giving me enough respect to where you're not taking advantage of me without my permission."

"Y-you would've let me if I asked?" Izaya finally looked surprised.

"Yes." Chihiro shrugged. "Too bad for you, huh?"

She reached down and grasped the toy's handle; she began rocking it back and forth experimentally. Izaya's mouth opened in a silent scream.

"Oh god Chihiro." he squirmed. "I'm sorry, okay? Let me go and I'll make it up to you. I'm so hard, I'm ready to burst."

"Yeah, no." Chihiro retorted. "I accept your apology, but I'm still pissed."

She flipped him back over on his back. "If you can make me come first, I'll return the favor. You have three minutes."

Izaya's moans were muffled as she lowered herself onto his mouth, practically suffocating him; the only thing he could smell was her. He began rolling his tongue around, licking and sucking every spot he could reach as she ground down on his face.

 _"Come on, why isn't she moaning? I know she loves this. Damn, it's dripping down my throat."_ Izaya thought in frustration; Chihiro was staring down at him coldly. After another few minutes, she sighed.

"Time's up." she got off and Izaya licked his mouth. Chihiro rolled her eyes and wiped his face with a cloth.

Izaya smiled thinly but didn't say a word.

"Let me guess. You thought you could make me come easily and now your pride's hurt? Did I get it about right?"

"Untie me and I'll make you come."

"I have a better idea."

Chihiro straddled him and slammed down on his shaft; she could feel him twitch inside her.

"Dammit, you know I can't come with this ring on." Izaya growled.

"Shut up."

She slapped him. Izaya fell silent, his eyes glazing over as she slowly moved her hips.

"You need to learn a little something about respect and consideration." Chihiro trailed a finger across his lips; his tongue darted out just as she pulled it away.

"...yes."

"I want some control of my own life, and my own body, if you don't mind."

Izaya nodded quickly, his smile eager and anxious at the same time. "Yes."

"You need to think more about how your bullshit affects me. Seeing that tape almost makes me think you're just using me for convenient sex." Chihiro gave him a sulky pout; he could tell she was half serious.

"No. I just like playing with you. It won't happen again without your permission, okay?" Izaya sighed as she turned down the dial to the lowest setting. "Chi-chan, kitten, please let me go. At least take off the ring?"

Chihiro played with his hair absently, staring apathetically; Izaya gulped, trying to control his enthusiasm. It sent a tingle down his spine to see her like this. She was looking down on him like he was a pest, her soft hands made his flesh sting and thrum. It was so unexpected, so new.

 _"So-holy_ _ **shit**_ _!"_ Izaya's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Chihiro tightened around him the same time the vibrator pressed directly on his prostate. _"I can't fucking take this anymore!"_

"I'll do anything."

"Next time, ask." Chihiro said sternly. Izaya bobbed his head up and down, fingers twitching as she loosened the ring and slipped it off.

"Oh, and Izaya?'

"Yeah?"

"You still make me angry." Chihiro sighed exasperatedly as she stroked his cheek. "But don't forget," Chihiro bounced on him and turned up the remote; Izaya fought to keep from screaming. She grazed her teeth on the rim of his earlobe.

"I love you."

Izaya's smile was euphoric as his orgasm shook him to the core; he inhaled sharply before falling limp, his legs drawing up to escape the vibrators pulsing. Chihiro turned it off with a flick of the dial and slowly got off him.

"Chi-chan?" Izaya asked as she got dressed. "What about you? I can go another round in just a few-"

"Eh, I'm really not feeling it." Chihiro shrugged.

 _"Well that stings."_ Izaya thought as he watched her comb her hair; she looked perfectly at ease, as if she didn't just have rough, dominant sex.

"Later, I'm having dinner at Russia Sushi with Shizuo." Chihiro said nonchalantly as she wiped off and put away the toys.

"You can't." Izaya said sharply.

Chihiro raised an eyebrow. "No, but _you_ can't seeing as how you're a bit…...tied up at the moment." she swung her purse over her shoulder. "Don't wait up!"

"Chihiro!" Izaya exclaimed in disbelief; she poked her head through the door.

"Your knife is under the pillow you big baby. Cut yourself loose." she blew him a kiss. "I'll bring you back your favorite, okay?"

Before Izaya could say anything, she was gone; he heard the front door close firmly. He stretched his arm awkwardly and felt under the pillow; the switchblade was nestled right under his head. How he didn't feel it was a mystery to him; he cut one of the ropes and untied the rest so they could use them later.

Izaya's laugh echoed throughout the apartment; he tried to sit up and fell back down, laughing at the soreness in his backside. He rose up again more carefully and felt his cheek; it was still warm and stinging from her slap. He collapsed back on the bed in a fit of giggles hugging his arms to his stomach to try to calm down.

 _"I can't believe she did that."_ Izaya stared at his wrists and ankles; they were a bit red from the strain of the ropes. _"I wasn't planning on using these toys so soon."_

Not that he was complaining. Izaya ran a hand through his sweaty hair with a blissful sigh.

"God I love that woman."


	48. Denial is Relative

Izaya was a man who knew of many things; he knew of humans, of the secrets dwelling in their hearts, the vices behind the virtues, and the beauty in the ugliness that was humanity. He knew what it was to break someone's spirit as well as their skin with his knife's blade, to see the blood drip from their skin and the hope drained from their eyes. It was fascinating.

Unfortunately, Izaya also knew Shizuo Heiwajima's hands.

He knew the strength of those hands from the many projectiles tossed and lobbed his way, some missed, some causing direct harm. He knew the feel of them from many, many punches and blows. Izaya recalled when Shinra had gone on a ramble about Shizuo's strength, how his muscles and bones were practically made of iron and even his skin had hardened, which explained why his knife was only able to pierce so far into his body.

It was this reason, and the fact that Shizuo routinely picked up heavy objects, that attributed to the callouses on his already toughened skin; they felt dry and warm, somewhat like a reptile's scales. A fiery, vicious dragon came to Izaya's mind; the man certainly seemed to spit fire every time Izaya was so much in the area.

 _"A raging monster masquerading as a human. Monsters like that need to be slain."_ Izaya thought as he crossed his arms with a plastered smile.

Those hands. So large and hard as bone. Rough. A single punch from them wasn't much different than the feeling of being hit by a stone or a brick. Hands that weren't meant to hold anything gently, not meant to comfort a human being, not meant to do anything other than destroy.

Izaya's sharp eyes were narrowed into slits; the sun was quite bright today, but it couldn't blind him from the sight of Shizuo sitting beside Chihiro on the stairs of a secluded shrine. It couldn't shield his line of sight to the way Chihiro smiled appreciatively as she talked to him. It didn't stop him from witnessing that _thing_ put a hand consolingly on her shoulder, uncovered due to the humid weather.

That animal's rough paw on her soft, bare skin made him sick to his very stomach.

Izaya's smile grew, his teeth grinding against each other as his grip tightened on the handle of his knife.

 _"Get away from her."_

Chihiro leaned back against the railing of the stairs with a sigh; the swell of her breasts rose slightly with the movement, a sliver of skin visible as her shirt rode up, skin only meant for him to see. She looked up toward the sky, saying words Izaya was unable to hear from where he observed them; Shizuo chuckled and gave her a fleeting, but relaxed smile.

Izaya turned his back on the sight and walked away; he could've thrown up right then.

Chihiro slowly made her way back home; she was so relieved and she finally felt good enough to enjoy the warm weather.

 _"I can't believe I was stressing out so much."_ Chihiro thought as she unlocked the door to her apartment; she slipped off her sandals and slipped her feet into the house slippers. _"Shizuo's right; something about visiting a shrine is so peaceful…with all the free time I have now, I should make it a weekly thing."_

Chihiro stared at the ground; there was a pink rose petal laying on the floor, just in front of the hallway entrance.

"What the-?" she crouched down and looked at it curiously; she was trying to decide whether it had blown in when she opened the door. "Weird. Does this complex even have a garden?"

Before Chihiro could give it anymore thought, she noticed another petal not far from the first; and another, and another, and another...

"Dammit, is he making messes on purpose now?" Chihiro mumbled; she followed the petals and soon found that they led directly in front of their bedroom door. It was closed, but she could see a dim glow coming from inside.

"Izaya?" Chihiro said uncertainly as she slowly opened the door.

The room's windows were covered and none of the bright sunlight from outside was streaming in; the only source of light was coming from what must have been thirty candles set carefully all over the room. More rose petals littered the floor and a few were strewn out on the bed; the cotton white sheets had been switched for a silky black material. The bed was empty.

Chihiro blinked as arms wrapped around her from behind and warm lips kissed the nape of her neck.

"Izaya?!" She turned around to face him and couldn't help noticing the way his robe exposed half of his chest to her. "Did you do this?"

He laughed in amusement at her befuddled gaze. "Who else?"

"But why?" Chihiro asked bluntly.

Izaya smiled playfully. "Can't I surprise my own girlfriend? Pink roses are your favorite, right?"

"Yeah. Sorry, it's nice, just a bit...unexpected." Chihiro said. "This doesn't really seem like your thing."

"No, not really. Maybe I just wanted to seduce you." Izaya cupped her face, his other hand gripping the back of her neck; the touch made her skin tingle. When they kissed, Chihiro felt herself being led to the edge of the bed; Izaya gently pushed her back, straddling her hips with a grin.

"It's so hot out today, don't you think?" Izaya said conversationally. "You don't normally wear sleeveless tops. Careful, you'll get a sun burn."

Chihiro rolled her eyes and pulled him back down with a tiny smile. "Come here."

Izaya's hands roamed over her skin greedily, pulling off clothes, tugging away her underwear, just wanting to see and feel as much of her as possible. It was barely anytime at all before she was naked under him; his own robe had slipped half off.

"I mean it Chi-chan, you should be more careful with your skin. Wouldn't want it to get damaged by the elements." Izaya breathed as his fingers traveled down her neck to her stomach; his gaze was ravenous.

"You're weirdly sweet when you want to be." Chihiro smiled softly; she scraped her nails down the back of his neck. Izaya moaned as she sucked on his collarbone, her tongue soothing over the red spot.

"Izaya, would it be okay if we just cuddle? I'm tired." Chihiro asked trailing a finger up and down his chest.

"Okay, anything you want kitten." Izaya sighed in slight disappointment, but it soon faded away as Chihiro snuggled into him enthusiastically. "You're strangely affectionate yourself."

"You feel nice." she commented quietly.

Izaya wasn't jealous of Shizuo; him or a monster? There was no contest; it wouldn't be fair to compare himself to someone so dull and single minded.

"Yeah?" Izaya couldn't refrain the satisfied smile that spread over his face.

"Mhm." Chihiro murmured. "Your skin's softer than mine. I'm kinda jealous."

"You feel warmer though. Did you know your stomach gets red when you blush?" Izaya teased.

"Asshole."

Izaya lifted her chin with his fingers. "Angel." he whispered.

Chihiro ducked her face into the crook of his neck.

Izaya frowned. "Chihiro, be honest. You like Shizu-chan better than me, don't you?"

Chihiro blinked. "I do; I know you don't believe it, but he's a good person." she ignored Izaya's snort of derision. "I love you though."

With a bemused smile, Chihiro made him face her. "I love you Izaya, no one else."

"You flatter me." Izaya replied smoothly, though his expression was a bit skeptical.

"It's the truth." Chihiro shrugged and kissed him tentatively.

"I would still prefer you cut all ties to that protozoan. If you must converse with it, then at least don't let him touch you." Izaya mumbled into her hair. "He might give you rabies."

Chihiro sighed. "If it'll get you to stop stalking me when we hang out, okay."

"I'm not a stalker." Izaya seemed legitimately surprised and offended. "I'm protecting you from him; he's an unpredictable monster in human skin. Who knows what could happen if you're not on your guard? He might hurt you."

"Whatever." Chihiro retorted. "Just hold me and shut up for a few minutes."

"Okay, okay."

Izaya covered them with the soft sheets, his hands gingerly petting her exposed skin.

"I still hope he drops dead though." he yawned and held Chihiro closer.

 _"Some things never change."_ Chihiro looked into Izaya's eyes; they were burning as she stroked his cheek. _"But...maybe that's not such a bad thing."_


	49. Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note: Spirited Away AU**

"It's time." Izaya turned to Chihiro with a tiny smile; her hair was swaying in the wind. Their hands were intertwined, she holding on a bit tighter than necessary. No doubt she might have still been afraid he'd let them fall. "Do you really think you're up to this? There's no turning back."

Chihiro stared straight ahead. "I know."

"If you lose the deal, you'll never see your parents again. You'll be stuck here as a pig. Well, unless…"

"Unless?" Chihiro turned to Izaya slightly; his sharp eyes were illuminated by the moon's light; his smile was thoughtful and sneaky. She could hardly believe this was the same person who had saved her so long ago.

 _"Why did he do that?"_ she wondered as they flew over the light clouds. _"Izaya doesn't seem like the kind of person to just help anyone...but he's been helping me this whole time, even when I doubted him. Why?"_

"Unless," Izaya piped up with a cheerful smile. "You and I run away. I know my real name now, that woman has no power over me anymore. Not to mention, you lifted the curse."

Chihiro blushed slightly and averted her gaze to the glassy lake below them; she could see their reflections in the still surface.

"Don't get started on that."

Izaya closed his eyes. "Yes, a spell that could only be broken by love. I wonder-"

"What do you mean by run away?" Chihiro cut him off firmly; Izaya's face grew somewhat sullen.

"Well, chances are, you're going to fail." he explained quietly; Chihiro was surprised. He actually looked concerned.

"You don't know that."

"She has all sorts of tricks up her sleeve; she might even go back on her word." Izaya told her; for a split second his hand squeezed hers. "She'll turn you into a pig. If you come with me, we can be free together."

"I'm not going to run away from this." Chihiro said, staring straight into his eyes. "I can do it. I saved you and I'm going to save them too, no matter what."

Izaya blinked in surprise at the declaration; the scared girl he once knew was all grown up.

 _"Saved me, huh?"_ he thought as he picked up the pace. _"I guess you did Chi-chan."_

They landed down in front of the bathhouse an hour later; Kujiragi stood there, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where is my baby?"

Chihiro let go of Izaya's hand and approached her; she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny kitten, balled up and sleeping peacefully.

"Mew. Meow, meow." Kasane cooed as she snatched the kitten away; her steely gaze turned to Chihiro as she cradled the kitten to her chest protectively. "Well, are you ready for your test Sen? You only get one chance."

"I'm ready."

"Hm." Kujiragi turned away from her and snapped her fingers; the pig pen suddenly appeared out of thin air, the stench from feces and mud almost overwhelming.

"You have one chance." Kujiragi repeated. "Tell me, which of these beasts are your parents? If you [pick correctly, you and them are allowed to go free from this world and never return. These were the conditions of our deal." she nodded to Izaya stiffly; he waved and winked at Chihiro playfully. "If you attempt to go back on them, there will be consequences."

"I understand." Chihiro took a deep breath and approached the pen; there were over a dozen pigs, snorting and squealing, rooting their noses through the mud and slop. Chihiro scanned each and every one; as the seconds ticked by, her brow furrowed in confusion.

 _"Dammit, she can't tell."_ Izaya watched her carefully. _"Stupid, why didn't you just take me up on my offer? Why do you have to be so stubborn? I could've returned the favor and taken her away from all this."_ Izaya smiled bitterly. _"Well, either way, it's not like she can stay."_

"This can't be right…" Chihiro mumbled.

Kujiragi picked up on her muttering immediately. "Are you saying you don't know?"

Chihiro looked at her questioningly. "There must be a mistake. None of these pigs are my parents."

"Oh well." Kujiragi sighed. "You have won our deal. You're free to go."

Chihiro beamed in disbelief. "Really?!"

"Yes, yes." Kujiragi grumbled, her monotone inflection somewhat irritated from the cheers of the peanut gallery; some loyal employees they were…

"Thank you!" Chihiro turned to Izaya with the same radiant smile. "Izaya, thank you too. I would've never done it without your help."

"...we should get going then. Come on."

Before Chihiro could utter a sound, her arm was grasped by Izaya; he dragged her along with him over the wooden bridge, past the little town, and to the edge of what was the lake, now dried up and a grassy meadow. Chihiro nearly knocked into Izaya as he stopped abruptly in front of the threshold to the human world.

"Your parents will already be on the other side. Don't worry, they won't remember any of this."

"Izaya?"

He wouldn't meet her gaze. "Once you cross the barrier, don't look back. If you do, you won't be able to go home."

Chihiro looked out onto the landscape; she still looked troubled. "What's going to happen to you?"

Izaya laughed. "I'm quitting; hell, I may open up a business of my own. Or maybe I'll just roam around. It's too bad, humans are quite interesting. Perhaps I'll find a way to observe them like how I did before my home was built over."

"Will I ever see you again?"

Izaya's smile was thin; he didn't think it would be this hard, didn't think he'd be this affected. Well, it wouldn't be the first time he was wrong. He supposed deep down, he didn't want this; he wanted Chihiro to work with him at the bath house, or to at least come away with him to explore the spirit world, to find a new home. He had no problem doing it alone, but without her...

Chihiro squeezed his hand lightly. "Izaya?"

"I don't know." he answered quietly. "Maybe someday, if…"

"If what?"

Izaya pulled her close to him. "Don't forget about me this time, alright?"

Chihiro felt her eyes stinging at the tight pain in her heart; she buried her face in his chest. "Izaya...I promise I won't. Thank you."

"Hey, I thought you were over the whole cry baby thing?" he teased good naturedly. Chihiro ignored the comment in favor of kissing his lips swiftly; she pulled away to smile at his blank face.

"I can't help being sad over missing someone I love."

Izaya gently prodded her forward with a smile of his own. "Go. Don't look back."

"I'll see you later Izaya."

She turned from him with one last smile, her warm, lingering hand slipping away from his; Izaya could feel it grow cold as it slowly returned to his side.

 _"Maybe someday, Chi-chan."_

Chihiro would return to her parents, ready to face any challenges that came her way.

Izaya would return to the bathhouse only to leave in triumph and find his own way.

Their paths had crossed twice already, these two beings from different planes of the world; perhaps their paths would cross again.

Love was funny that way.


	50. Happiness

**Author's Note: Sexual content and spoilers for the ending of ketsu. This is the next to last chapter of the series.**

"Surprise!" Chihiro smiled awkwardly as Izaya stepped into the kitchen. Her hair was put up in a messy ponytail, her apron stained with flour; she was frozen in place, holding a piping bag in both hands.

"Um," she hurriedly finished the icing design. "I thought you weren't going to be here until tonight?"

"I came back to grab something." Izaya answered; he tried to peer over at the cake. "What's that for?"

Chihiro smiled sheepishly. "I just realized, you never told me when your birthday was. I figured all these years I never celebrated it, and now we're….yeah." she tried to grin. "So, here's your overdue cake."

It was a strawberry shortcake, whipped cream frosted and fresh red strawberries placed meticulously around the top. Izaya approached the table slowly; the message in icing said happy birthday with his name on the bottom. He noticed a package of candles on the side and a lighter.

"Chi-chan."

Chihiro was taken aback by the sudden smile. She had never seen one like it, not on him.

"So, you like it? I know you don't like sweets much, but this isn't processed. I even made the frosting myself."

She knew that Izaya enjoyed sampling homemade food the most; according to him, the type of food people made said something about them.

 _"What will he think when he actually tastes it?"_ Chihiro wondered as Izaya continued to stare down at the cake. _"I've never actually made one before…"_

"Cut me a piece, I'm hungry!" Izaya said as he plopped down on the chair; Chihiro rolled her eyes and picked up the candles.

"You can't eat it now, you have to blow out the candles and make a wish."

Izaya smiled skeptically. "Isn't that a bit childish?"

Chihiro flushed in embarrassment. "Shut up, it's tradition!"

"To be honest, I don't really care that much to celebrate." Izaya insisted. "So why don't you just give me some cake? I'm starving over here~!"

"Ingrate." Chihiro grumbled; she defiantly stuck in the candles and began to light them with a frown. "Humor me why don't you? Besides, we made wishes on New Years, how is this different?"

Izaya looked reflective. "Oh yes, we did, didn't we? I didn't actually make one. Did you?"

"Yeah." Chihiro confessed, her gaze focused on the lighter, being careful not to burn her fingers.

"Did it come true?"

Chihiro stopped to think. "I'm not sure. I guess so."

Izaya leaned over the table watching her with interest. "Well, what did you wish for?"

 _"How would he react if I told him? Should I?"_ Chihiro paused with an indecisive frown; Izaya was waiting expectantly.

"Come on, you can tell me." Izaya smiled as innocently as he could. "It's my birthday after all. Don't I get to have my requests fulfilled?"

"Alright." Chihiro tried to sound nonchalant. "But blow out the candles first."

Without waiting for her signal, Izaya blew them out in one breath; Chihiro looked at him with narrowed eyes as he smirked up at her.

"I'm waiting."

Chihiro scowled lightly at him and began to take out the candles before the wax dripped onto the cake. "I wished that you'd be happy."

"What?"

"I said," Chihiro repeated slowly. "I wished that you'd be happy, okay? It was the only thing that came to me."

For a few seconds he just looked at her, then Chihiro found her hips stinging with pain as Izaya pinned her to the table; he nearly sent her crashing into the cake.

"Ow! The fuck is wrong with you?" Chihiro hissed; Izaya was tugging at her apron, her skirt, trying to rip off every article of clothing she had.

"It's my birthday." Izaya stated plainly. "I wanna unwrap my present..."

"Is it your birthday?" Chihiro questioned after a pause; she looked genuinely confused.

Izaya smirked as he brought her hand to his mouth and nibbled on the tips of her fingers. "Wouldn't you like to know? I'll tell you after we're done."

Chihiro sighed into the kiss, both from annoyance and pleasure; suddenly, Izaya pulled her up from the table, dragging her to their room with a giggle.

 _"He's spending way too much time pretending to be a girl."_ Chihiro thought; there was nothing feminine or cutesy about the way he was staring at her. Izaya sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at her deviously.

"Strip."

Chihiro snorted. "What, did you want a stripper in your cake? I thought you wanted to unwrap your present?"

Izaya just smiled; she sighed with a half smile.

Chihiro slowly lifted the hem of her skirt, tugging off her panties with a finger. They fell to the ground and she unbuttoned her shirt. Her eyes never left his as she took off her bra and skirt with small blush.

"Much better." Izaya held open his arms. "Come here."

Chihiro straddled his lap and began sucking at his neck lightly; she bit down hard on the spot just under his ear, enjoying the sharp moan and the way his hands griped harder onto her hips as he rocked against her.

"You're still dressed." Chihiro pouted slightly, tugging at his shirt collar.

"I want to enjoy my present my way." Izaya motioned for her to get off him. "Kneel down in front of me. That's it, good girl!"

Chihiro stared up at him dully. _"Does he have some weird pet play fetish now?"_ her expression faltered as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his half hard member.

Izaya placed his hands behind him on the bed; he hadn't even taken off his jacket.

"Go on."

Chihiro took it by the base and slowly slide it in her mouth, making sure to use her tongue to swipe over the tip as she sucked in her cheeks.

"That's it." Izaya sighed as she began bobbing her head back and forth steadily; she figured out a more constant pace was his favorite. It struck her how familiar she was with the touches he liked best; just as expected, Izaya's hands were fisted in her hair, trying not to pull too hard.

 _"It's almost as soft as her pussy. Why the hell did I wait this long again?"_ Izaya's laugh turned into a moan as Chihiro dragged her teeth lightly down the vulnerable skin. Her lips were pursed around him, her brow furrowed somewhat in concentration; after a minute, her eyes met his shyly.

Izaya cursed. "Stop, get on the bed."

Chihiro got up and crawled up the bed; she kneeled and waited for further instructions.

"Now lie back."

Izaya leaned over her; Chihiro prepared for the usual domineering kisses, but was surprised as he pressed his mouth to her neck, licking and nipping gently. His hands were stroking up and down her just as slowly, almost reverently. Chihiro wasn't sure how to react.

"Izaya." she sighed as he sucked her nipple; he kissed all around the breast and did the same with the other.

"That sounds nice." Izaya commented contentedly; he kissed and licked his way down her body. Chihiro gasped sharply as he sucked particularly hard on her hip bone, making little circles on the other with his thumb.

"Ah, aaaah!" Chihiro moaned as she felt her clit being rubbed lightly; Izaya smiled up at her coyly, rubbing faster, the feather like touches making her melt. "Please...more."

"I think you're enjoying this more than I am." Izaya quipped; regardless, the lewd sight was making him hard. But it wasn't time for that just yet.

"Izaya come on." Chihiro groaned; she looked at him pleadingly, knowing he liked it best when she begged for him, loved to tease her until she was a wreck. Despite her slight embarrassment, she would stop caring and give in; it felt too good to complain. "Fuck me…"

Izaya frowned. "No."

"No?!" Chihiro looked up at him in confusion. "You don't want to-?"

"I'm going to make love to you."

Chihiro blinked. "Oh."

"Now, lie back down and just relax."

The kiss he gave her was electrifying; Chihiro could feel her teeth, her tongue, her lips, everything tingling and warm. He kept rubbing her clit as they kissed, but it didn't last long; without realizing it, Izaya's hands went to her face, as if afraid she would pull away.

"Izaya." Chihiro gasped lightly as they parted; they both just stared at each other for a second. He smiled a bit absently, she studied him with a dazed look.

"I am happy." Izaya said.

"Oh...that's good." Chihiro looked away feeling self conscious at his pointed stare; she could feel her cheeks and her neck burning, her shoulders feeling tight and stiff. Despite her nervousness, she felt her heart stop, her stomach fluttering.

"Hey." Izaya turned her face to his. "You know I don't like it when you look away."

"Oh right. Sorry." Chihiro coughed slightly.

Izaya's smile was amused. "You say 'oh' a lot."

Chihiro didn't say anything; Izaya sighed and kissed her forehead.

"If you look away for even a second, you'll have to play a penalty game." Izaya quipped; he slowly pushed inside her, loving the way her legs shook slightly around his waist.

Izaya resisted the urge to burst into laughter at Chihiro's wide eyes. He could see every emotion passing through her face: anxiety and a bit of discomfort gave away to pleasure, her breath faltering slightly as he was all the way in, throbbing inside her.

Chihiro thrusted up, her arms and legs thrown around Izaya as he pulled out the shaft to the tip and pushed back in hard.

"Yes." Chihiro breathed, the hot air hitting the side of Izaya's face. He bit down on her neck, grazing his teeth against her earlobe and nipping. The light sensation combined with the slow, pounding thrusts made her moan and writhe.

Izaya bit down harder when she clenched down on him; he could feel her slick and hot inside. It was so wet he almost fell out from the lack of friction; he looped his arms under her shoulders, his fingers digging into her skin as he slammed in and out. The bedsheets were getting damp from their sweat, the bed post hitting the wall from the force of their bodies moving together almost frantically at this point.

"I'm close kitten." Izaya whispered; he reached back and pulled her legs apart and into the air, nothing stopping him from thrusting in as deep as he wanted. Chihiro was clinging to the sheets now, her cries desperate and hoarse. "You want me to make you come?"

Chihiro managed to smile up at him teasingly. "If you're ready to make me."

Izaya grinned wickedly; he made sure she was watching as he fingered her clit in time with his thrusts and his smile grew even wider as she tensed, her legs shaking as he felt her spasm on his shaft.

"Hang on." Izaya continued his thrusts at a slower pace, smiling down at Chihiro's slightly dazed expression as she came down from her high. He kissed her and came, making sure he was deep inside, wanting it to stay inside her, wanting her to feel everything.

Wanting her to never forget.

"Let's get some cake." Izaya said cheerfully after they had taken a rest; Chihiro stared at him strangely.

"Didn't you need to get something and leave?"

"It's just my other cell phone." Izaya said waving a hand carelessly. "Besides, you don't think I'm done with you, right?"

Several hours and creative uses of cake frosting later, Chihiro was sore and limp; Izaya seemed wide awake, even though it was getting late. The sun had set and Chihiro was ready to pass out.

"Goodnight Izaya." she mumbled. "Happy Birthday or whatever."

"Thanks. Goodnight Chi-chan."

She nodded dumbly and closed her eyes, her breathing already going steady and soft. Izaya smiled down at her in amusement; Chihiro could be so sweet. It wasn't making things easy.

Izaya sighed and got dressed, picking up the extra phone from his drawer.

He knew there was a big chance that he'd never see Chihiro again after tonight; he wondered if she'd be sad. Chihiro had jokingly told him he had induced stockholm syndrome in her, and he sometimes wondered if he were gone, would she realize she wasn't in love with him. Maybe it was all in his head.

Izaya knew he didn't have to leave, didn't have to confront the monster, didn't have to risk his life for this; he was doing it simply because he wanted to.

It wasn't enough that there was a possibility of him living a long happy life with her by his side. He had given up on being able to live that sort of life a long time ago and she had just been thrown in, and he wouldn't and couldn't bring himself to let her go. It wasn't enough to stop him; it was just enough to have to force himself not to look back as he left the room and the apartment.

"Goodbye Chihiro."


	51. Love

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday Izaya!  
Thank you all for sticking with this story until the very end; I tried to keep Izaya as in character as I could. I don't really know what he'd be like if he was in love or if it could even really happen, but writing him was a challenging and worthwhile experience. I sincerely hope this was an enjoyable story for anyone who read it. This is the last chapter and it contains spoilers for ketsu.**

"Manami-chan, can I ask you something?"

Chihiro stood beside the young woman as they traveled upward in the secluded elevator.

"What Hamada-san?"

"You said you hated Izaya, right? Why are you letting me know where he's been all this time?" Chihiro asked, genuinely curious; the melodic ring told them they had approached the fifth floor. Chihiro felt goosebumps on her skin.

 _"Nearly a whole month since I've seen him and he's been here all this time."_ Chihiro thought bitterly as she padded after Manami; the hallway seemed endless, but after only a few seconds, they were at their destination.

"At first, the thought of harming you came to me, though it didn't seem fair; you're not involved with that rat's schemes. Still, I want to cause Izaya as much suffering as possible." Manami explained calmly. "The answer was simple really. He doesn't want you to know where he is; when Kine-san brought it up, Izaya immediately shut him down."

"I see..."

No one in Ikebukuro knew what had become of Izaya; they only knew he wasn't there anymore, wasn't even in Shinjuku. Chihiro was left without so much as a text goodbye.

What did it mean? Was he dying? Was he really just never returning to Ikebukuro? Chihiro didn't know; he wouldn't respond to any of her messages or calls. At one point, the numbers she tried to call were all disconnected.

"Hamada-san? Would it be alright if I went in first?" Manami paused in front of the door. "I'll leave the door open a bit so you can listen if you'd like."

"I guess. Whatever your reason was for doing this...thank you."

Manami blinked and smiled a tiny bit before disappearing into the apartment; the voice who greeted her made Chihiro want to punch the wall.

"Manami-chan, long time no see! Not here to try to murder me again are you?"

"I told you before it's been my goal to make you suffer. I think today will be my last day of doing so."

"Oh?"

"Hamada-san, you can come in now."

The thin smile didn't drop from Izaya's face as Chihiro walked into the room.

"I think I'll just leave you to it. Goodbye Hamada-san." Manami bowed politely and took her leave with a skip in her step.

Izaya was lying in bed on the other side of the room, a wheelchair sitting next to it; his arms were heavily bandaged. The dark circles under his eyes told Chihiro he was getting less sleep than usual; she didn't think it was possible, but he looked even thinner than before. She honestly couldn't decide whether the sight made her feel pity or anger; in her opinion, he had no right to be in such a state when she wanted to beat the crap out of him.

"No fair." Izaya said after a moment of silence. "You weren't supposed to see me again. Manami-chan must hate me."

Chihiro simply glared at him; Izaya shrugged at her lack of response.

"If you were wondering, I can't walk anymore. I'll be able to use my arms eventually, though the doctors say I'll probably have to be on pain medication for them." Izaya said conversationally."I might be able to with rehab, but I won't do it. The monster won fair and square after all; let's call this his reward." Izaya nodded to himself.

"You brought it on yourself."

Izaya smirked dryly. "Is that what you came here for, to rub it in my face? I suppose you think it's only fair. I'm sure that's what everyone's saying back in Ikebukuro."

"You did bring it on yourself." Chihiro repeated stiffly. "Don't try to make me feel bad for you. What were you trying to prove anyway? That you were better than him?"

"I don't need you giving me a lecture."

"You're so selfish." Chihiro's hands clenched into fists at her sides. "You never think of anyone but yourself, do you? All you care about is proving you're right or making some stupid point. You didn't once think about how I would feel." she chuckled bitterly; his smile never seemed to waver. _"Not that you ever do."_

Izaya watched silently as Chihiro cried; her body was shaking with restraining her anger. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to be calm and cool and say 'the hell with him', but she couldn't. She was still in love.

"You never think of the consequences your actions have on other people! I bet it didn't even cross your mind to at least tell me you were alive. You never gave a single fucking thought to how someone was waiting at home for you, waiting to find out whether you were lying dead in a ditch somewhere, waiting for you to come back!"

Chihiro buried her fists in her eyes, trying to stop the tears, to contain her sobs. She hated him so much for making her this way.

 _"Am I a bad guy now?"_ Izaya smiled wryly to himself. " _I suppose in that case, I don't deserve her tears, do I? Even so…"_

Izaya waited for her to calm down before speaking; Chihiro glared down at the ground when she was finished, trying to catch her breath.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." Izaya said quietly; Chihiro bit her lip to keep from cursing him. "I guess it's kinda pathetic huh?" he chuckled sheepishly, studying his thickly bandaged arms. "You wanna hear something? I didn't want to have you here for this, because I don't want to be reminded of how far I've fallen. It really is a disappointment..."

 _"Selfish bastard."_ Chihiro thought as Izaya smiled lightly at her from his bed; she noticed he didn't even bother to hide a large wince as he shifted his arms.

"Yeah." Izaya shrugged. "But now that you're here, I don't see why you can't stay. You could help me move about around the apartment. I'd rather have you here than a stranger from the hospital staff."

"You want me...to help you?" Chihiro asked slowly, almost as if she sincerely couldn't comprehend what he was saying. "You left with barely a word so you could protect your ego and possibly get yourself killed in the process, and you want me to stay here and help you go to the bathroom?"

Chihiro didn't see Izaya's smile wane as she turned away and headed to the front door.

"You were ready to die and leave. You didn't stay when I needed you." Chihiro paused at the doorway with a tired sigh. This was useless; she needed to go home. "Why should I?"

"I don't have anyone else to take care of me."

Chihiro turned to face him skeptically. "What?"

 _"This really is getting pitiful."_ Izaya grimly stared down at his arms and legs; he wouldn't be able to stop her from leaving. But Chihiro was still here, so that must mean something, right? _"I lost my focus and now I'm actually…I thought it would be easy if I just left, but she found me. It must mean something. I don't want it to end like this."_

"I won't have anyone call me a sore loser." Izaya shrugged; Chihiro couldn't decide whether his bland, contemplative smile was there to hide his emotions or whether he was genuinely thinking of what to say next.

"I have no problem admitting when I've lost the battle; everything, everyone, has been turned against me. The game is over." Izaya paused as if waiting for Chihiro to comment; when she was silent, he continued as if she wasn't there. "I don't blame you or anyone else for thinking I deserve it. That being said, I still can't lose you."

Chihiro studied him suspiciously; why now of all times did he have to say things like that? Why wasn't he thinking that way before?

"You're the only one who cares. You're the only one I trust to help me; it's common sense really."

"Maybe you should've thought about that before." Chihiro said coldly; she didn't want to give in.

 _"He's got some nerve."_ Chihiro needed to leave and fast before she did something she'd regret. _"He wants my help now because no one else wants anything to do with him. All he does is use and throw people away at his own convenience."_

"Chihiro, I can't do this alone. I need you, okay?"

His voice was so small, Chihiro wouldn't have been sure she had even heard him if she hadn't seen his lips move.

"It's a bit chilly in here, isn't it?" Izaya said; he struggled a bit to scoot over on the bed. "The heater's been on the fritz for a while now. Come here Chi-chan, let's just forget this happened?"

Chihiro felt a wave of self loathing as she slowly walked over and perched on the edge of the bed; she heard Izaya hiss in pain as he laid down closer to her. His arm stiffly covered her waist; Chihiro could feel the bandages through her shirt.

"Cut me some slack huh?" Izaya whispered, his head pressing into the soft pillows; he looked so innocent and harmless. Chihiro marveled at how well he wore it, the look of a wounded invalid. He was probably the most sneaky, manipulative person she had ever met; it was still a bit amazing if it wasn't so irritating.

"Chi-chan wouldn't leave me like this, would you? Are you saying you wouldn't feel any guilt? You're not nearly so cruel, I know that much. Besides, you said you wanted me to be happy, didn't you?"

Was he playing the pity card? Was he trying to make up for not contacting her? Was he actually upset? Was he broken down? Was he playing her for a fool? Chihiro couldn't say for sure; in all likeliness, it was probably a bit all of these things or maybe a quarter and she was playing right into it because despite everything, including her own bitter feelings, she was in love.

With a sigh of resignation, Chihiro laid down on the bed; at least it was comfortable. Izaya moved over awkwardly, his head resting on her shoulder. She could see his arms shaking from the pain; he gave a small moan as she began to gently massage his forearms.

"Thank you. It's almost time for my meds. Can you bring them to me?" Izaya smiled bashfully; he could wear almost any expression convincingly.

"Do you need water?"

"If you don't mind; there's some cups in the cabinet-no, the one on the right." Izaya directed; Chihiro came back with a glass of water and two pills. Izaya looked at them with a brief grimace before swallowing them both.

"So," Chihiro said bracingly. "What are your plans now if you don't plan on rehab or going back?" she asked as she laid down next to him; he settled himself against her with a contented sigh.

"I'm going to be working here now, take some time to get recuperated before diving back in. In a few more months, I should be well enough to wheel myself around and use my arms."

"Well, I'll need to get my stuff." Chihiro said. "I didn't bring anything with me on the trip besides a few essentials. I'll take a train back tomorrow and-"

"I can hire someone to get them."

Chihiro tried not to smile softly as Izaya's stiff arm pressed against her waist a bit tighter.

 _"He's an idiot….no, that's not true. An idiot doesn't realize what he's doing."_ Chihiro thought as she ran a hand through his lank hair; it would need a trim soon. Izaya's eyes were closed, a small smile etched on his mouth. _"He's an asshole, but I guess he's mine now."_

"You, know, I'm a bit relieved you can't walk anymore."

Izaya's eyes shot open; he gazed up at her, waiting for an explanation.

Chihiro shrugged. "What? This way, you can't run off again and do something too reckless."

"My, my." Izaya's grin was wildly excited. "That's new. I didn't take you for the possessive type Chi-chan. Are you going to try to keep me locked up or something?"

"No." Chihiro scoffed and yanked at a piece of his hair. "Is this really coming from the same guy who stalked me for two years?"

"That hardly constitute as stalking."

"How does it not?!"

"It's not like I followed you around all the time. I had work to do."

"Yeah, just every other time. You're right, how silly of me."

Chihiro sighed heavily and leaned back into the wall; it was a nice room. For the first time in weeks she felt at peace. Izaya grew oddly still in her lap.

"...you're really going to stay?"

 _"What happened to him?"_ Chihiro wondered. _"He acts like he's traumatized or scared or something….then again, maybe he is…"_

Izaya was staring up at her, waiting.

If Chihiro wanted to she could leave; she could go somewhere far out of his reach, live with relatives in America. She could still live in Ikebukuro and not have to deal with him anymore. It was obvious something had changed in him (whether it was good or bad, she wouldn't bother to try figuring out) and Chihiro wasn't sure if he'd be able to set foot in the city again; she would be free of his games, the frustration, the pain, the anger, the irritation, the knowledge that their love wasn't healthy, it couldn't be. Most likely, it could never be the love Chihiro had always wanted. Izaya could only give her so much of himself and she could only take so much. If Chihiro really wanted, she could go back to her normal life and he knew it.

What Izaya didn't seem to know was that she didn't want to.

"I came here to beat the crap out of you, but I also came to be with you. I love you for some reason." Chihiro said simply; she kissed him and smiled her little half smile at his bemused expression. "If I can't do that, then I won't be happy either."

Izaya didn't say anything; he just laughed softly and leaned into her.

Their story wasn't the happiest, the most romantic, or the sanest. It wasn't even the most interesting. But in the end, they didn't really care.

Their story wasn't over.


End file.
